To A Goblin's Delight
by BeliBali
Summary: Evey, finding it hard to resist some urges, ask V for a small request. As a result a poetic dance with Christina Rossetti's Goblin Market ensues. M yes, I changed it at last for violence and sexuality. Please R & R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Waltz of Life

**Author's note:** I promised Goblin113, Tweetyshell, and HeWhoLikesToArgue I would write a story which referenced Christina Rossetti's _The Goblin Market._ I also told myself, if I did all my homework, I was going to write a V for Vendetta story just for the fun of it….So, without further ado, this is my attempt. _Please_, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, none of it. I own nothing. (Based on a combination of both the graphic novel and the movie version, both of which are absolutely brilliant, but, unfortunately, I still do not own nor have any rights to.)

**

* * *

**

**To a Goblin's Delight**

It would happen eventually, for that there was no doubt. The tension growing between them was palpable, straining the cordial confines of their relationship. Hints and innuendoes were becoming more apparent in his inane poetic verses and in her subtle subversions. To V, it was a waltz. A graceful flow of gaiety; causally moving, gliding and spinning across the plains of a musical divide he, himself, was creating. At times he would lead the delicate minuet, at other's he allowed his lady to move without his overtures. In his mind, he could already see them hand in hand, on the edge of the sand; dancing by the light of the moon (1). Their body entangled in rapture, moving with delicate grace to his desire and music. Neither knew where their dance would lead them, but it did not make a difference. It was the dance itself which mattered.

**Prologue: The Request**

Evey stood in the small kitchen of the Shadow Gallery, looking through the cupboards, musing to herself, and 'Old Mother Hubbard went to the cupboard.' Raising her lithe figure onto her toes, she peered at the top shelf before closing the cupboard door. Turning to the tray she had neatly lain out on the table, she studied it, shifting the tea pot, cup and the teacakes she had placed there. 'But when she got there, the cupboard was bare and everyone went without (2).' Shaking her golden locks, Evey sighed and lifted the tray.

Mutes sounds as music and battle came to Evey's ears as she turned down one of the many corridors making up her new home. She had been living in the Shadow Gallery for a little over a month, but already it and its creator held significant places in her heart. Halting outside an entry way, Evey smiled. She had causally started calling this particular room the "rumpus room," but, in actuality, it was a cross between a gymnastic training arena and a well-stocked armory. Carefully balancing the tray, Evey reached for the door knob and placed her shoulder against a door, pushing it open to be assailed with a blast of sound.

For a moment, Evey stood silently in the doorway watching a black clad figure in a wig and Guy Fawkes mask, moving gracefully around the room. In his hands and strapped to his well-shaped body were eight-inched steel bladed knives, lethal and glittering in the light. The elegance of his trim body and the way in which he moved took Evey's breath away as she watched a deadly ballet be performed in front of her. Spinning and twirling to the beat of the music, the figure, the man known only as V, sliced, jabbed, and disemboweled a series of mannequins around the room. Sawdust and sand flew threw the air as V, with a gentle arabesque, removed the head of a dressmaker's dummy. With what appeared to be supernatural speed and grace, he whirled in a perfect pirouette, letting two blades fly. Only a glint of silver could be seen as the rapiers impelled themselves, one through the throat, the other the center of the heart, on another unsuspecting wooden and sawdust victim.

As the music swelled, so did the pounding of Evey's heart. She found herself enthralled with the dexterity of the man before her, envisioning scenarios which made her face burn with desire. As the tempo changed and the movement marked the last crescendo, V leaped into the air in what appeared to be a grand ecart, but it changed. Bringing out his right leg, the heel of his black booted foot grazed across what would have been the face of his prey. The action, had the mannequin been an actual person, would have shattered the jaw and pummeled the nose into the brain. Landing gracefully, V gave a grant cambre by means of a bow, sheathing the knives still in his hands, as the music came to an end.

'Bravo,' laughed Evey from the doorway; still holding the tray.

Whipping around in the direction of the voice, V tried to check himself, but a knife easily slipped to and from his hand, sailing in Evey's direction. With speed Evey would have thought possible, a second blade struck the first, knocking each off target and crashing harmlessly into the wall centimeters from her head. Stepping towards the ridged woman before him, V's smiling mask stooped and looked at the total terror in Evey's face.

'Evey?' Asked V, lifting the tray from her shaking grasp and setting in on a table. 'Are you alright?'

Nodding, Evey stared into the smiling porcelain before her, mentally kicking herself for not remembering how dangerous this man, apologizing before her, actually was despite all his gallantry.

'You have my humblest of apologies; it was not my intent to frighten you.'

'It's alright V; I should have let you know I was here. It is completely my fault.'

There was silence for a moment as each stood considering the other, uncertain what to say. Then Evey, as if breaking from a trace as her heart began to settle, nodded towards the tray. 'I was just bringing you some tea.'

Turning his head, V looked towards the tray and then back to Evey. 'Thank you. That was most kind of you.' There was a moment's pause before he continued. 'Again I apologize, but it may have been safer, it you had just left the tray outside the door. I become very…involved with my play and do not always remember others are about.'

'Yes,' smiled Evey shyly. "I noticed, but I wanted to ask you something.'

'A fair request should be followed by the deed, my sweet Eve.'(3) Evey could hear the smile on his face in his voice. Standing before her as he was, breathing heavily from her exertions, Evey had to mentally kick herself as thoughts of reaching out and touching him floated through her mind.

'Fruit,' she said at last, shaking herself as she realized V was patiently watching her, waiting while she stared at him.

'Fruit? Is that a commentary or a request?' he asked with a slight tilt of the head.

'A request. The supplies are getting low which means you will be…' She hesitated, she did not want to say robbing Chancellor Sutler's supplies, even though that was what V often did to obtain their food, so with a grin, she settled on a better phrase, '…doing the shopping.' A low chuckle sounded from V, making Evey smile. 'Anyway, if possible, I have a request and the request is fruit.'

'Fruit,' said V. 'If that is your request, you I will try not to deny.'

'Excellent!'

'Morning and evening maids heard the goblins cry: Come buy our orchard fruits, Come buy, come buy. Apples and quinces, lemons and oranges, plump unpecked cherries-melons and raspberries, bloom-down-cheeked peaches, swart-headed mulberries,  
wild free-born cranberries, crab-apples, dewberries, pine-apples, blackberries, apricots, strawberries--all ripe together in summer weather (4). Which, Evey shall be your pleasure?' asked V, again slightly tilting his head in question.

'Whichever you can find,' Evey answered with a shrug. 'Whichever you would prefer in fact.'

'Ah, my dear Eve, it is only maidens who can hear the goblins cry, but for you I will try.'

With a nod, V turned to the tray, signaling to Evey it was time for her to leave. For a few seconds she lingered, letting her eyes fall across V's shoulders and back as he poured his tea. The vest and high collared shirt he wore clung to him, accenting his slight, muscular physique and forced the eye to drop lower to his well-defined, firm, tight…

'Evey?'

Evey's eyes shot up, as raw heat washed over her face. She prayed she was not openly panting at the thoughts running her hands down his back, up his body, and feeling his muscles, exploring the firmness of his_ very_ fit figure. V, now facing her only made it worse, as her eyes involuntary followed his shape. God! How she wanted to undress him, burns or no.

'Evey.' There was sharpness to V's voice which made her jump, finally breaking her fantasy. 'Was there something else?'

'No, no,' quickly she turned her back to him, making as if she were about to leave, fearing she would loss herself again, 'just thinking.'

'Of grapes fresh from the vine, pomegranates full and fine, dates and sharp bullaces,  
rare pears and greengages, damsons and bilberries, currants and gooseberries,  
bright-fire-like barberries, figs to fill your mouth, and citrons from the South?'(4)

Glancing over her shoulder, Evey smiled warmly. 'Of something like that, yes.'

Although she could not see it, Evey was certain, behind his mask V was grinning from ear to ear, as a soft chuckle escaped him. 'Come buy our orchard fruits Evey, come buy, come buy.'

Laughing at his poetic inanity, Evey shook her golden tresses dismissing him, 'I'm going to take a nice long bath.' Turning on her heal, before disappearing into the darken hallway, Evey again let her eyes linker on V. 'See you later,' she smiled quietly before disappearing from site.

Making certain she was gone; V shut and locked the door to his weapons gallery, breathing deeply. He had felt Evey's eyes on him. He had seen in her eyes what she had been thinking. Lucky for him, she could not see his eyes doing to the same to her. It had not been the excursion of his practice which had him breathing deeply while standing before her, but Evey herself. How he wanted to feel her skin, to caress her body, to explore the small dip at the base of her throat and trace it wherever it would lead him. Her eyes, emotionally seducing him did not help.

'Sweet to tongue and sound to eye, dearest Eve, come buy, come buy,' mumbled V before mentally shaking himself. (4). Forcing images of Evey and her bath from him mind, V raised his mask to drink his tea.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note and Some Important Information to you the Reader...**

**End Notes: I hold not claim to the quoations used, they are the words of others.**

**1)** _The Owl and the Pussycat,_ by Edward Lear

2) _Old Mother Hubbard,_ a Nursery Rhyme about Cardinal Wolsey, Catherine Argon, and Henry VIII

3) _The Divinve Comedy_, The Inferno by Dante

4)_ Goblin Market,_ by Christina Rossetti

**Ballet Vocabulary**

_arabesque:_ A position in which the dancer balances on one leg, the other extended backwards with straight knee while the arms hold various positions.

_cambre:_ bending from the waste in any direction

_gr__and ecart_: leaping and spinning the legs wide apart to the side or from the front to the back

_pirouette_: whirling on the toes of one foot

**Information...**I give you fair warning_. The Goblin Market_, for those who do not know the poem, is one of the most sexually based poetic pieces of literature ever written. Very few people can read it without either being appalled by its content or blushing deeply from embarrassment. It is absolutely wonderful on its overtones, which of course, has a great deal to do with the characters of Laura and her sister Lizzie partaking of the "The goblin men's fruit."

I also want to ask, humbly, for all of those who have never read my stories, to be patient with me. I start out slowly, setting a scene or situation, and then later, I add lots of twist and turns. I also have a habit of slipping in little details which crop up later. For instance, the references to the waltz and the minuet, the poem with sexual overtones, and a bit of violence with knives will play important roles in the story I have in mind. Next chapter I have already plotted, and hopefully will have it written in the next day or two. (If anyone would like to read it.)

Please, as you have read this, let me know what you think. I am, regretfully, one of those people who will write more and update sooner if I know people are enjoying my story. (If you're not enjoying it…that's ok too, and I will be curious to see why you do not.)


	2. Chapter 2: An unsuspected moment

**First, foremost, and without further ado, I must thank you for the reviews. It is because of them I now sit and write, so get ready and hang on tight for V and Evey are about to have an interesting night.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Not mine. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: An Unsuspected Moment**

Evey emerged from her bath relaxed, refreshed, and ready to enjoy a quiet, lazy afternoon reading. She had already spent quite sometime lounging in the bath with her book as the combination of soft music, warm water and bubbles had been too intoxicating to deny. Now as she dried herself and wrapped her hair in a causal bun on her head, she was anxious to finish it. Not bothering to dress beyond wrapping herself in a white silk robe V had presented her, Evey padded to the couch, settling herself in its embrace. As she opened the book, she instantly, once again, became entranced in its pages. Swept away into a world of disguises, daring rescues, battles of both steel and wit, and above all, love. A love a woman knew she possessed, but denied. A love a man both challenged and embraced, using it to nourish his soul and to enable him to fulfill his destiny. So caught up was Evey in her tale, she did not notice V pass through the room returning his tray to the kitchen, nor did she detect him as he stood in the shadows, a quiet silhouette, watching her as she read.

As Evey had done previously, V let his eyes trace Evey's body, smiling to himself at the way she carelessly tapped her bottom lip with an outstretched finger as she read. Then as he watched, Evey's hand moved and tucked some stray strands of hair which had fallen loose behind her ear. Behind his mask V sucked in air, wanting nothing more than to tuck the hair back into place himself. 'Oh, pensive Eve,' he sighed deeply and turned away, mentally kicking himself as he felt his body react to his urges. 1

Only much later as the clock struck and V settled next to her, freshly groomed and bathed, did Evey lift her head and notice he was in the room.

'Have you finished your work out?' she asked stretching, realizing her muscles had grown soar and stiff from prolonged immobility.

'Yes, thank you, in fact it was some time ago' answered V politely, shifting on the couch to face her.

'Was it?' incredulously Evey glanced at the clock.

V nodded his head as he lent forward and gently took the book from her hand, turning it over to see the title which had so enthralled her.

Evey smiled, watching him. She loved quiet moments with V when he was neither an idea nor a vigilante, but just a man. A man who took the time to sit down and care about what she was thinking, doing, or reading. A man who cared what she had to say.

'I'm sorry V. I've been so caught up in my book I lost track of time. Give me a sec and I'll start dinner.' As she spoke Evey ran a hand along the back of her neck and shoulder, wincing at the tightness of the muscles.

'Dinner is in the oven,' said V watching her in concern. 'Are you alright Evey?'

'Fine, just a little stiff.'

Laying down the book, V leaned forward and carefully placed his hands on Evey's shoulders, turning her so she faced away from him. With a delicate touch he began to rub the muscles along the back of her neck.

'I am glad you are taking such joy in the book Evey,' said V kneeling the muscles a long Evey's shoulders.

'Yes, it's wonderful,' breathed Evey deeply, not in the least referring to the book. V's touch was like fire on her skin. Unconsciously, she slid back along the couch to bring her body closer to his. 'Have you read The Scarlet Pimpernel?'

'Of course,' answered V shifting his legs so Evey could slide between them. His fingers entered her hair, massaging her scalp. 'Sink me, if Percy Blakeney isn't a man after my own heart; in fact I can quiet relate to his predicament.'2

'How so?' Evey asked shutting her eyes and suppressing the desire to moan as the leather gloves moved from behind her ears and down the sides of her neck.

'Does our courageous Percy follow his duty, his vow, and save the innocent from the thralls of death and tyranny, risking life and limb, and turning his back on the joys of husbandry? Or, should our valiant Percy deny the cries of the multitudes and revel in the ecstasy of a wifely embrace, safe from the evils ravaging the world? Or another possibility still, is our daring pimpernel will be granted the ultimate reward for his troubles?'

As he spoke, V voice grow quieter, huskier, as he trailed his hands along Evey's shoulders and back, moving slowly as he allowed his fingertip to memorize each curve, each dip and each line of her form. No longer was he working the muscles, but caressing her tenderly with a lover's touch. Behind the mask V smiled as Evey gasped and her breath increased as he causally slide a hand around to her stomach. Splaying his fingers, V slipped his hand into the robe and pressed gently to move her closer.

'Imagine our Percy,' breathed V in Evey's ear, 'never unmasked, a victor to the people, and best of all, a lover to his lady he adores.' As Evey moved closer, bringing their bodies together, V sucked in air and gulped, making his voice a mere whisper. 'What a life that would be if one only had that to succeed.'

Involuntarily, Evey felt herself begin to pant as she leaned back, closing the gap between them. The move snuggling her so firmly against V her body moved with each breath he took. V's hand remained on her stomach, holding her gently but firmly in place, as his other hand moved its attentions to her side and arm. Evey could feel heat rising in his body as his masked lips tilted towards her ear.

'But alas, not our Percy, for his lady shall betray him,' whispered V, his hot breath, even from behind the mask, striking the curve of her neck.

Evey's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the touch of the man holding her. She could feel his heart begin to race, and the tightening of his muscles as her lips parted, and a soft moan escaped her.

Fearing V would become frightened or suddenly anxious at this unexpected intimacy they were sharing, and not wanting his touches to end, Evey gulped hard and forced herself to speak; ignoring the horse whisper her voice had become. She _had_ to keep him from focusing on what he was doing to her.

'Marguerite was frightened; she didn't know Percy was the pimpernel. It was never her intent to betray him.'

Every molecule in Evey's body shivered as the back of V's hand traced up her arm to her throat. With a gentle push, he titled her head, and ran a finger along the line of her jaw and down her neck to the small of her throat. Inside the mask, Evey could feel V's breath turned ragged.

'Yes, frightened, but still she betrayed him' breathed V and then gasped, as Evey hands grabbed his upper thighs.

Carelessly his hand stayed at the small of her throat, not daring to allow itself to flow down the area it most wanted to seek. The area where, as Evey withered ever so slightly against him, had become exposed as the robe draped open.

'She did not mean to betray him V,' panted Evey quickly, willing his hand to move. _Oh God, it had to move!_ _He wouldn't, couldn't leave her like this!_ Evey could feel V's heart beating wildly, matching the fury of her own. When the hand still did not move, she pressed against him, sliding her own hands down his thighs, and smiling as she felt a shutter run through his body.

'Marguerite loves Percy with a passion she doesn't understand,' whispered Evey breathlessly, silently screaming for the hand to move, to continue its exploration, 'as does Percy for her.'

'Yes my lovely Eve that he does. Our Percy has passion. Infinite passion and the pain of a finite heart that yearns, for, my sweet Eve, passion is a fever in the mind.' Then, finally, much to Evey's delight, V's hand moved. 3/4

Slowly, as if asking permission he trailed his fingers down between her breasts, pushing open the robe. Unable to stop herself, Evey let out a moan and sunk her fingernails deep into V's thighs as the hand, more daring, moved across her breast, feeling, memorizing, their shape and form. As his hand finally stopped at the bottom of Evey's ribcage, it stayed, holding her body tight.

For several minutes they sat, neither daring to say a word, breathing deeply. Then V, loosing his embrace, took Evey's hand in his, bringing it to the lips of the mask. Evey, trying to regain her composure was only half aware the room had filled with smoke, of the smell of burning food, and the clanging of a bell signaling impending doom. V, gently disengaging himself, rose from the sofa and rushed to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

**Quotations:**

1. 'O pensive Eve' William Collins

2. 'Sink me,_' The Scarlet Pimpernel_ by Baroness Orczy

3. 'Infinite passion and the pain of a finite heart that yearns,' Robert Browning

4. 'passion is a fever in the mind.' William Penn

**The Scarlet Pimpernel**

This is a fabulous book set during the French Revolution about a man who is a master of disguise. He sneaks into Paris with his friends and rescues those who have been condemned in the Reign of Terror at the risk of his own life. Unfortunately for Percy, he is portrayed by Marguerite, his wife, who, not realizing Percy and the Pimpernel are one in the same turns him into the revolutionaries. Equally unfortunate for Percy, he passionately adores his wife, and …as she will later learn, she him. What happens after that I will not tell you…maybe Evey will finish the book and she and V can discuss it some more.

**Answers to some questions**

Uh, yes I have other stories floating around fanfiction. (I don't remember who asked me this). There are three on House MD and one on Doctor Who. The third on House MD, entitled _Gyre and Gimple in the Wabe,_ I am still working on, though you can read up to chapter fifteen. I have to warn you though, I had a bet with someone concerning the writing of a sex scene and I won! There is also a pretty violent attempted rape scene in the story. For those of you who are literary minded, I am working Lewis Carroll's _Hunting of the Snark_ throughout the story. The Doctor Who story is entitled the Poetics and is in progress as well.

And yes, I will still be working _Goblin Market_ into this story, (with the addition of the _Pimpernel_). In fact Chapter 3 is already written…I am just waiting to see what everyone has to say about this one before I postthree... **(HINT!)**

**Preview**….V **is** uncomfortable about what happened andbecomes a bit jealous of Evey watching Gordon's show. He also needs a lock of Evey's hair.

Finally... actually, yes I have read your stories (can't remember who asked this either) in fact I have read ALL the V for Vendetta stories on this site! (there was a death in my family, so I took the laptop and hide from the relatives pretending I was working, but actually spent the afternoon reading)


	3. Chapter 3: An interlude

**Hey there, Hi there, Ho there. I must declare, Evey and V are not yet a pair, but do not despair. This chapter picks up where we left off, as the smoke made us all "cough." **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing…not a bit…I am just playing.**

**

* * *

**

**An Interlude **

Over the next hour, V busied himself in the kitchen, throwing out the charred remains of one meal and attempting to prepare another. Though Evey, after disappearing for several minutes before joining him, offered to help, he had refused. In fact, he had ordered her from the kitchen, and found he was unable to even look at her, so embarrassed was he for his actions.

As he stood violently scraping the contents of the scorched casserole into the trash, V let his mind wander. He was embarrassed, that he knew. But, was he embarrassed for Evey or for himself? He hadn't intended to…but that robe and she had looked so… V tried to concentrate.

It had been a long time for him or at least he thought it had. Who knew really? In his former life he could have been a priest. He could have been in a bad marriage. He just didn't know. What he did know was he had been alone for so many years, and now she… A course there were the burns to consider, but she had looked so…and_ felt_ so…that he couldn't…just absolutely couldn't…stop. V shook his head. God he wanted her. He wanted her so badly his entire body ached with the desire. The fire did not hurt as badly as this desire he was attempting to suppress.

Maybe she hadn't noticed how much he had enjoyed it. No! What was he thinking? How could she _not_ have noticed? Damn, thought V. If dinner hadn't caught fire… If his body wasn't… If the sight of his face wouldn't…damn, damn, damn. Damn Larkhill, damn the experiments, damn not being able to remember, damn the fire, damn the vendetta, damn that bloody _bathrobe_, damn that damn poem, damn fruit, damn the French Revolution and damn Evey for looking…_No_. Wait a moment…not Evey, not ever Evey. There would be no damning there… _This_ was _his_ fault! Damn himself.

Letting out a growl of frustration, V slammed the casserole pan into the trash. Turning, he yanked open the refrigerator door and stood looking into it, but only seeing…her. The curve of her neck…her hair as it fell…the way her breast had…the way her lips had parted when she had…damn. How could he face her? How on God's green earth was she not going to know how much he wanted her? After all, she had…_he had caused her to have_…he almost had….damn, damn, damn…who was he kidding? _He did have!_ And there was no way imaginable she could not have known. Slamming the door shut, V damned the refrigerator as well.

Yanking down a frying pan from its place in the cupboard, V turned and slammed it on to the stove. What was he going to do? He didn't want her to think…that she…that he thought…that it didn't mean... 'DAMN' shouted V loudly as he turned and punched the refrigerator.

* * *

Evey knew V wanted to be left alone. She knew the moment he had practically ripped the oven door from its hinges and stood cursing loudly as he sprayed their dinner with a fire extinguisher. No metaphor _there_ she thought! So, deciding it best to take a moment to freshen up and allow him to cool off, both literary and figuratively, before offering to help, she was surprised when he raged _at_ _her_. _He_ was the one having the problem with the whole thing, not her. 

With hurt feelings, Evey went to her room, slamming the door behind her as she honored V's request to be left alone. Sitting on the corner of her bed, Evey reached for her brush and began combing her hair where V had pulled it down. She could still feel the sensation of his leather gloves in her hair and on her body. In fact, thinking about it made her shiver and long for more. Yep, thought Evey, its official. She was developing a fetish for leather. A fetish for silk, leather and mask wearing sociopaths to be more precise.

Lying down her brush, Evey jumped as she heard V shout an expletive which was followed immediately by a series of loud banging noises echoing through the gallery. Rising she crossed to the door to see what was happening, then thinking better of it, returned to her bed. What was with him? Why was he acting like such an…an…ass? They had a moment of mutual pleasure. A_ very_ enjoyable moment which Evey could safely say she was ready to repeat. There was no need to be upset…frustrated, yes….upset, no. He had not impeded her honor nor had he forced himself on her. She had been an extremely willing participant from start to finish. Shaking her head, Evey grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

When, much later, V tentatively knocked on her door and announced dinner Evey had discarded the robe and made certain she was fully dressed, least she upset V further. She had thought about putting on make-up and "dressing" for dinner as a surprise for him. She had also thought about walking out in only panties and bra and vamping the hell out of him. But, deciding there had been enough shocks and surprises for one day, Evey pulled on her usual casual fair and left the room.

Upon arriving in the kitchen it was Evey who had the shock, for V stood before her resplendent. Gone was the gray poet shirt he had previously worn. In its place, was a shirt of scarlet silk, similar to the poet style he favored but different in shape. With the shirt was a black silken vest, which was extraordinary. The fabric shown in the light, and was perfectly tailored to his form. Evey's mouth dropped open as she saw it was beautifully embroidered with a lavish scarlet and black design which went amazing well with the tie V was wearing. Tie? Evey looked at him again. Yes, a tie. Never had Evey seen him in a tie. Letting her eyes take in the outfit, Evey realized the trousers were different as well. Like the poet shirt, they were similar to his usual sartorial taste, but cut differently. The only thing she found she did not like was the fact his boots were missing. The shoes he wore were elegant, and they were leather, but his boots. That, in her opinion, would have made the ensemble perfect.

With a silent prayer, Evey thanked the heavens V had not joined her on the couch looking or dressed this way. If he had, the outcome of their moment of seduction would have been much, _much_ more intense and _still_ continuing even if the gallery had burned down around them.

'V…you look' Evey swallowed hard, '…incredible.' Instantly she stepped towards him, raising her hand to run it down the silk. She had to know what it felt like. Jumping at her touch, V moved quickly away. He could not let her touch him. He didn't know what he would do if she touched him. Being here, now, in the small confines of the kitchen was already proving to be difficult.

'Red or is it scarlet,' continued Evey ignoring him as heat rose to her face. 'This is…I mean…you look…Wow,' breathed Evey pulling out her chair; suddenly her legs felt very wobbly. There was bold, unadulterated lust in her eyes.

'Koi,' answered V quietly as he set a plate on the table in front of her; purposely keeping his head down so as not to look at her.

'What?' asked Evey vaguely dragging herself away from thoughts of throwing him on the table and straddling him. She was almost certain she could unbutton his shirt with her teeth.

'Koi, as symbolized by the colors red and black, is Japanese in its origin and has to do with love and passion.'

'Oh,' A smile skipped across Evey's face as she watched him turn and stir the contents of a sauce pan. 'Why?'

'Why what Evey?'

'Why are you wearing the colors of Koi? Are you trying to tell me something?'

There was definite coyness to her voice which sent a shiver down V's spine, God, how he wanted her. Shutting his eyes, V willed away the yearning to yank her from her seat, pin her against the wall, and have her right then and there. As his mind started wrapping around images of her body moving in rhythm to his, V shook himself. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this. He needed to think of something else and fast.

Somewhere, deep inside him, V felt the beginnings of a new sensation.

As he removed their meal from the stove, Evey watched as his shoulders aligned and his body stiffened. How she gone too far? Did she say the wrong thing? Glancing at the large dent in the refrigerator, something told her not to push the subject.

'I have to go out Evey.' V said it simply and coolly as he picked up her plate and began serving her.

'Out? Where are you going?'

Wordlessly he sat down her plate and picked up another. He was not going to answer.

Evey looked at him and hesitated. He had not looked at her once since she had entered the room. Not once. Not even when she was blatantly drooling on him had he looked at her.

'I guess I couldn't go with you, could I?' she asked timidly.

V's head jerked up as the plate he was preparing almost fell from his gloved hand.

'No Evey, you can not.' It was precise, it was absolute and it was said with a tint of anger.

'Why not?' The question was a challenge.

Something in V shifted. Something Evey had never seen before which suddenly frightened her. Gone in a second was their game of overtones and innuendos. In its place was something dark.

Slamming his fist down hard on the table, V turned on her. 'I said no Evey, so please don't ask me again.'

Her face falling, Evey almost burst into tears. His point was made. He was no longer playing. Picking up her fork, Evey began pushing food around her plate, trying hard not to cry.

V realizing he was acting the perfect ass, sighed.

'Evey, I…,' he said, his voice becoming a bit softer, '…we will talk when I return, but you cannot go with me. You, my dearest, should not peep at goblin men. Their offers would charm you, and their evil gifts would harm you.'1

With a force she did not intend, Evey dropped her fork and looked at him, biting back tears. 'Do please stop quoting poetry at me, especially that particular poem.'

Finally V looked at her. Tilting his head in acknowledgement, he quietly picked up his fork, napkin, and plate and left the room, while Evey sat staring after him. Only when she heard the sound of the television being switched on, did she finally allow the tears to come.

**

* * *

**

**Quotes**

The Goblin Market by Christina Rossetti

**KOI**

Found it in both the Chinese and Japanese languages, Koi has different meanings for love and passion depending on how the word is used. For one language it represents a platonic love, while in the other, it represents a never ending, all consuming passion which cannot be doused. Or at least that is the general jest of it. Please do not confuse it with the fish. Koi is also marked by the colors of red (love) and black (passion). There are also such things as Koi parties which are like a black and red Mardi Gras.

**Notes**

This chapter has changed a bit from my posting of two. In fact this is only half of chapter three. Dacobb the Forgotten and Twettyshell read over the complete three and both thought it should be broken in to two parts. This a course means I am going to have to revamp what is now four a little before posting it. In the mean time enjoy three.

**Preview: **

**Chapter 4:** Next chapter is now where V needs a lock of Evey's hair and they have a fight over Gordon Dietrich.

**Chapter 5**: V goes out and works out some pint up anxiety with blood ridden violence and we find out why he has on red.

PS.. Typos are all mine….sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: What's a woman to do

**Me again, thanking all of you for the great reviews. The more you leave them the more I sit up half the night writing.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but belong to someone else. I do lay claim to some of the wording this time. Other than that, I own nothing and have no right to any of this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4, "What is a woman to do…"**

For sometime Evey sat thinking of the change which had come over V as she pushed her meal around her plate. She couldn't finish it; in fact, she had only taken a bite or two. Somehow she just didn't feel much like eating.

Rising from the table, Evey called loudly into the next room, 'Do you want more?'

When no reply came, she wondered why she had even bothered to ask as she busied herself cleaning and putting things away. Once finished, she coughed and cleared her throat loudly to indicate to V she was about to enter the television room be it against her general wishes. Unfortunately, there was no other way to her room.

Quickly, V laid his plate aside and pulled on his mask. Evey could see he hadn't eaten as she stood patiently waiting. Only when the mask was securely in place did she speak.

'Did you want more?'

Behind the mask V frowned. He could see she had been crying and the usual spark in her voice was missing. He suppressed the urge to get up and comfort her. It had taken a great effort to break the thoughts which had been rampaging through him and he could not afford to let them begin again.

'No thank you. Did you have enough?'

'Yeah, it was fine,' mumbled Evey, shifting her weight on to her right leg and wrapping her arms about herself. From her vantage point, she could see the television. V had been watching the news.

Violence in the city was increasing and Sutler's rein was becoming more intolerant. Creedy's raids were increasingly more public and even though it was not announced, both Evey and V knew the news was only reporting a small fraction of what was actually occurring. The reporter blinked excessively.

'Will it ever change V? Do you think you can make a difference?' asked Evey without looking at him.

'Everyday, everyone and everything evolves Evey. It's evolution and evolution is evenhanded and eventual. Neither the evil-minded nor the evangelical can evade, evict, or eviscerate what is evident. Eventually, every man, every woman, and every child, everywhere will for evermore remember the events I am about to evoke. On that eve, they will sing a new ever-song, recalling how evil was eviscerated, allowing eventuality to become ever-blooming and ever-lasting.' 1

A slight smile touched the corners of Evey's mouth as she looked at him. 'Do you have something on your mind V or rather someone?'

'Evidently,' replied V solemnly glancing at her.

Moving around to the end of the couch, Evey stood and sighed deeply, holding herself a little tighter. 'I think we need to talk.'

'Eventually.' The masked was focused again on the television.

'V' The hurt and confusion in her voice was palpable, making V's heart clinch.

'Evey.'

'V stop it, please. You're being so…' She was on the verge of tears again.

'Evocative?' supplied V quickly, filling in her hesitation.

'No.'

'Evasive?'

'Yes…No… Oh God you're annoying. Why are you acting this way? Why are you being such a jerk to me…so mean?' The last word came out as a whimper.

Though she could not see it, V gave Evey a weak smile behind his mask, acknowledging the merit of her words. He couldn't let her know of the war waging within in him. Of how he wanted to lift the mask, fold her in his arms, and kiss away her tears, but he just couldn't. There were other things he needed to concentrate on this night, and if the only way he could accomplish his task was to separate his feelings, what other choice did he have.

'It is eventide Evey and I am soon to have an eventful evening.' He paused, looking up at her. Raising his hand, he indicated the couch. 'Would you like to sit down?'

'Maybe.' Evey shifted uncomfortably, hesitating as her eyes lingered on the corner they had…with a sigh she sat.

As she sat Evey noticed V made a point to move to the farthest end of the sofa as to allow a large gap between them. Not since her first day in the gallery had this happened. Normally, they sat close together. In fact, whether it was just watching television or a movie, Evey would often snuggle against him while V wrapped his arms around her.

'Would you like the remote?' he asked politely, trying to resist the urge to move closer.

'Thank you.' answered Evey as equally polite.

Flipping through the channels, Evey looked for the _Dietrich Half Hour_. Gordon. Dear, sweet, gentle Gordon. Gordon always made her smile and right now, Evey wanted, needed to smile.

V shifted next to her, his body language reading disapproval at her selection, but he sat still silently watching.

'When are you leaving?' asked Evey after a few moments, not taking her eyes from the television. She knew if she looked at him she would probably burst into tears. Did he not understand he was rejecting her?

'Not for a little while. I can sit and enjoy this with you if you like.'

'Do whatever you want.' It came out venomously, surprising even Evey. Pushing up the volume to end further conversation, she laid the remote between them.

Picking it up, V turned the volume down, making the television quieter than it originally was. 'You like him don't you.'

'What?' The abrupt question was startling.

'I asked, or rather stated, you liked him.' V asked nodding towards the picture of Gordon laughing at a guest. The question was asked casually, but Evey could hear jealousy in V's voice.

Not to look at him, she continued to stare at the screen as she spoke. 'It was Gordon's I was going to the night you rescued me, you know.' She glanced sideways at V, trying to read a reaction. 'We had planned a hot date; in fact, I hadn't planned on returning home that night.'

When a reply never came, Evey turned back to the television, frowning. How was she going to teach him a lesson about acting badly if he didn't react to being goaded? Only vaguely was she aware of V's fingers beginning to slowly strum the arm of the couch.

'You were lovers then.'

Evey felt her teeth grate. Where they lovers? Wouldn't _he_ like to know! What right did he have to be asking about Gordon anyway? Just as she was about to respond, Evey thought for a moment. Should she tell him of the men who had touched her in her life? The ones who had felt her…had been in her? What would he do if she did?

'Maybe,' she finally answered making a point of emphasizing the word.

The strumming fingers clinched into a fist, then relaxed as V's body sat a little straighter and he crossed his legs.

'_Got you_!' thought Evey triumphantly. Coyly she looked at V and said aloud. 'Of course once I met Gordon I told _all the others_ to go away. They just didn't _measure up_.'

'What type of person is this man?' The tone of his voice had grown icy.

'Which one, Gordon or the others?' snarled Evey at him in reply.

'This _maybe_ lover of yours?' V raised his hand and indicated Gordon, 'Is he a rude fellow, a crude fellow, or an open the door, how do you do and if you please fellow?' 2

Had he not had on the mask, Evey thought he might have spat on her.

'Gordon is a very nice man V.' Cold warning echoed in her reply as she turned on V daring him to continue. 'And unlike you I have always known where I stand with him.'

V's hands clinched into a fist, as he felt a wave of jealousy attack him. 'What is that suppose to mean?'

'First of all he never felt me up…' The sentence was never finished.

V was across the couch before he even knew what he was doing. With a screech, Evey managed to roll herself into a protective ball, just as V's hands fell on the arm of the sofa, his body looming over her, making it impossible for her to move. From under her arms, she could see his hands clinching into fist. His breathing was coming in hard gasps and sounded as if he were having difficulty controlling it. Evey could see V's body was shaking violently.

For a minute they stayed that way, Evey afraid he was about to strike her and V willing every molecule in his body to relax; to let himself regain his cold calculating control and to stop this adolescent rampage. Slowly with a mighty effort he moved away from her, cringing at how closely he had just come to having her by force. V felt sick. How could love, as deeply and as blinding as his for Evey, make him behave as he was. Never did he loose his composure and now, since he had felt her, since he realized how much he wanted her, he was suffering the pain of the damned trying to keep her from knowing. Was his fear of rejection, of her being repulsed, of her not loving him, so great it was causing him to…

'I'm sorry Evey,' whispered V, still trying hard to control his emotions. Dropping his head in his hands, he almost wept.

'V' stammered Evey, unrolling herself, 'I didn't mean it…I was just pissed because you…' a sob escaped her lips. 'I was only goading you for being…for acting. Oh God V,' with a heave Evey threw herself in to V's arms sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what you were going through. I never realized.'

'She must weep or she will die' he said solemnly, wrapping his arms around her. 'It is I my darling Evey who should be asking for your forgiveness. I am afraid when it comes to affairs of the heart and the joys of the flesh; my resolve is lacking and my need great for within me wages a battle of desire and longing.' Holding her tighter against his body, V buried the face of the mask into Evey's hair, bringing its lips to her ear. 'You know not what you've done to me my dearest. What emotions, long ago buried are now evoked, escalating, and are evolving. They elude me, enhancing and elevating things I thought I could no longer envision. What desire I must now endure, for it burns its way to heaven and is endless.' 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

Releasing her, V looked in Evey's eyes, knowing the smiling mask was a mockery to the emotions ragging on his own face.

'Quien bien te quiere te hara'llorar. Whoever truly loves you will make you cry, my beautiful Eve.' 8

Evey sniffed loudly, wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve. 'You're not the only one with longings V. Do you have any idea how many times I have wanted to jump you today?'

'As many as I you.'

And at that Evey laughed. 'What a pair are we?' 9

Rising from the couch, V looked down on her. 'I need a lock of your hair.'

'Why?'

V smiled behind his mask. 'I have no coin to take to purloin. I have no copper in my purse, I have no silver either, and all my gold is on the furze. But with a golden curl, precious golden and more rare than a pearl, I can buy my lady fruit from goblin men.'

Evey stood and stared at him as V waited silently for her reply. 'You're mad, you know that don't you,' she said at last shaking her hair, and then in resignation she stepped forward. Moving close to him she delicately laid her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat through the embroidery under her fingers as she looked up into the mask.

'Take what you want V, use me as you will.' 10

Wrapping his hand around hers, V led her across the room to retrieve a pair of scissors from a drawer. Clipping a golden curl, he carefully wrapped it in a tissue before placing it in a small pocket on his vest. Then without saying a word, he placed the scissors on the table and turned to leave.

'V,' called Evey after him.

Halting he turned to face her.

'Do not loiter too long by the brook. The stars rise, the moon bends her arc. Each glow-worm winks her spark. Let you home before the night grows too dark.' 11

As she spoke, Evey closed the space between them and reached for V's hand. Squeezing it, she raised it to her lips and tenderly kissed the black leather.

'Evey?' breathed V in surprise as he looked at her.

Laughing, she smiled slyly. 'You're not the only one who has read the Goblin Market you know.' Squeezing his hand, she turned serious and looked up at him. 'Do not loiter in the glen, in the haunts of goblin men. If you do, I shall pine away, and seek you night and day. For come to-morrow night, I must meet you in the moonlight. There cheek to check, and breast to breast, let us lock together in one nest.' 12

V silently stood, looking at her, the smiling mask saying multitudes. 'Night yet is early, warm and dew-pearly. I'll at home be, so alone wait for me, for now my dearest, I must reluctantly leave.' Gently slipping his hand from hers, V gathered his cloak. At the door, he turned at looked at her. 'Before the end of eventide, I will be there by your side.' Bowing deeply, he pivoted on his heel and disappeared into the darkness with Evey looking after. 13, 14

**

* * *

**

**Quotations**

**Chapter title**: "What is a woman to do when she's been loved by a man like you?"…Patricia Johnson, Modern African American Poet.

**1.** 'Everyday, everyone and everything evolves Evey. It's evolution and evolution is evenhanded and eventual. Neither the evil-minded nor the evangelical can evade, evict, or eviscerate what is evident. Eventually, every man, every woman, and every child, everywhere will for evermore remember the events I am about to evoke. On that eve, they will sing a new ever-song, recalling how evil was eviscerated, allowing eventuality to become ever-blooming and ever-lasting.' _That's mine! I did it, I claim it! _

**2.** 'Is he a rude fellow, a crude fellow, or an open the door, how do you do and if you please fellow?' _Much Ado About Nothing_, William Shakespeare.

**3**. 'She must weep or she will die.' Alfred, Lord Tennyson, _The Princess_

**4.** 'affairs of the heart and the joys of the flesh' Gaston Leroux, _The Phantom of the Opera _(not the Andrew Lloyd Webber version, but the original work)

**5**. 'my resolve is lacking and my need great' Can't remember..sorry, I will try to look it up for you. I really, really want to say Tennyson, but it may be Arnold.

**6**. 'wages a battle of desire and longing' Gordon, Lord Byron _Childe Harolde_. …I think

**7. '**it burns its way to heaven and is endless.' Can't remember

**8.** 'Quien bien te quiere te hara'llorar. Whoever truly loves you will make you cry' A Spanish Proverb

**9**. What a pair are we? Stephen Sondheim

**10.** Take what you want, use me as you will_ Carrington,_ by Christopher Hampton.

**11.** Do not loiter too long by the brook. The stars rise, the moon bends her arc. Each glow-worm winks her spark. Let you home before the night grows too dark.' _Goblin Market, _Christina Rossetti

**12.** You're not the only one who has read the Goblin Market you know.' Squeezing his hand, she turned serious and looked up at him. 'Do not loiter in the glen, in the haunts of goblin men. If you do, I shall pine away, and seek you night and day. For come to-morrow night, I must meet you in the moonlight. There cheek to check, and breast to breast, let us lock together in one nest.'_ Goblin Market, _Christina Rossetti

**13.** 'Night yet is early, warm and dew-pearly. I'll at home be, so alone wait for me, for now my dearest, I must reluctantly leave.' _Goblin Market, _Christina Rossetti and me

**14.** 'Before the end of eventide, I will be there by your side.' _Mine!_

**Author's note…**

The answer to a question I was sent on the Private Message thing which others may also eventually ask….Let us just say I spend my days in the cloistered realm of academia reading literature.

I also was having a conversation with Boducky about this….V's temper and violence around Evey is human nature. Yes he is usually very calculating and very reserved, but he is also a man. He is a man who brutally and viciously tortures Evey in the name of love. Any one person who has the capacity to imprison, humiliate, starve, beat, burn, try to drown, and the several other things which V does to Evey, will, at some point, slip in their composure. Likewise, this is the same person who is coldly, calculatingly murdering person after person. Yes, that too may be justifiable in its means, but it is an action which requires a certain emotional imbalance. V would carry that ability to harm, whether in the name of love or not, with him at all times. It is the beast lying behind the façade of the man.

OK…enough about that…PLEASE REVIEW..I really want to know what your opinions are.

I can't wait to see what you have to say about the EV speech V gives.

**Next chapter…**

Chapter 5 will have to be late next week sometime as I have homework…it is still only in my head and not on paper…and I am planning something which is requiring a little research. Premise: Evey wants fruit and V must collect it for her. We also find out why he is wearing red …if all goes well..we will see how he works out sexual frustration with blood ridden violence.

Oh…the typos are all mine…I need to learn to proof read.


	5. Chapter 5: Justification

**OK. …This is the first of two/three(ish) stops V has to make before he returns to Evey. And yes, as I have already written the scene where V returns home…it is definitely leading to something…. (evil grin)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I hold no rights for this words I utter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Justification**

There was tranquility to be found within the hallowed halls, a peacefulness ebbing the tide of damnation. He often found himself wandering in, especially on evening such as this. It gave him a moment's pause, a reflection into his own eventuality and a confirmation he was more than a mere idea.

Standing in the shadows of the darken alcove, he lifted his hand and bowed in silent greeting to the figure before him, thankful for its willingness to listen and understand. There was much he wanted to discuss, the ever-present pressure of vengeance, the fortitude in the quest for justice, and most of all, desire. He knew desire, desire for justice, desire for revenge, and the desire to kill. He did not know this new desire, desire to love and be loved. It was overwhelming and it was engulfing him. Reaching out V lifted a match and struck it, watching as the flame burned in the darkness. Instantly his mind drifted to Evey.

'The light that lies in my lady's eyes, has been my heart's undoing.' 1

Extending his hand, V lit a candle and sighed deeply. 'Oh Anthony, what shall I do?' Dropping the match, he crushed its flame under his foot as he stared in the cold marble face looking down on him.

'Tell me Anthony, for are you not the Martyr of Desire, why I stand here afraid? I have faced the devil and his hellfire, and I did not quake. From it, as you know too well my reviver of the dead, I was reborn. Life restored, but without a soul, for it remained dead. As our lofty Peter tells us, the devil prowls, looking for someone to devour. Am I he? Am I to be denied this new desire I have found? You see Anthony, it is not longer dead. My soul cries; revived by my lady. I admit I do not resist our clove-footed fiend and toy with his temptations, but not in the name of lust, envy, or greed. It is in the name of love and of passion I dance my dance. It is the fulfillment of justice; I dance with evil powers. You Anthony have taught me the beauty of virtue, but perhaps it is not you for advice I should seek. Perhaps, I must call upon Jude this night. As observer of the desperate, it is he who may be able to tell me why my heart and soul cries for worthiness. But, Anthony, do not think it is the divine light's for which I seek to be worthy. It is not. It is for my lady's. She hath bathed me in a new light and wrapped me in a splendor, I confess, I do not understand. So what say you Anthony, must I see Jude? Will you send me to Teresa or Alphonse? Who shall tear me from my tally and allow me a life in the arms of my beloved? Who shall give me this in which to rejoice?'

V stood, his head titled upward as if waiting for reply. The flicker of the candle reflected in the dark glasses he wore. A slight smile touched his lips as he thought of Evey and the face he now wore. Would she know him without the Guy Fawkes persona? What would she do if he walked into their home, in the guise of a mere man, face hidden under latex? He could, he knew. He could walk in, take her in his arms and finally know what it would be to kiss her lips, but somehow he couldn't. Not with this face. This was the shadow of the man, of that part of himself; he never wanted Evey to know.

'Locked, cheek to cheek and breast to breast in one nest,' V titled his head, looking again at the serenity of the marble statue. 'Does she know what she asks? Does she know what it would mean for me to grant her wish? Oh, Anthony I am afraid she does not, for there are implication and consequences to those actions.' Lifting the lock of Evey's hair from his pocket V examined it carefully. 'And that is a price I cannot allow my lady to pay.' As the sound of a door closing came to his ears, V dropped the lock back in his vest and stepped into the darkness.

'You're late.' Though the words came from V's mouth, the voice was not his.

A priest stepped in to the vestry, calmly examining the shadows around him. 'With everyone searching for that terrorist and the girl, it is hard to move around easily.'

V laughed as he stepped from behind a pillar. 'They seek him here. They seek him there. They seek him everywhere. Is he in heaven or is he in hell that damned elusive pimpernel?' 2

The priest smiled turning to V. 'That's very amusing, but you are always surprising me. Who would have ever thought a man like you to be well read?'

From under the black fedora pulled low on his head, V scowled.

'That was from what, the something pimpernel?' The priest sat, turning in his pew as he shook a finger in the air. 'Cardinal, crimson, it had something to do with red.' Loudly, he snapped his fingers. 'Yes that's it, scarlet, The Scarlet Pimpernel. The man would flaunt his existence in the face of his enemies.'

'Really?' asked V, his voice cold. How many times had he found himself wanting to kill this man…the priest…for being an absolute idiot?

'Yes, yes, yes,' continued the priest absently. 'The chap would literally stand in the middle of his enemy, almost nose to nose, but in disguise of course. They never caught him or even knew who he was even though he always boldly gave them a clue.'

'And what was that?'

The priest laughed as he tried to remember the book. 'He always wore scarlet if I remember correctly. Some article of his clothing was always scarlet and it was always blatantly obvious. In fact, I think he went so far as to wear a pimpernel in his lapel on one occasion.' V glanced down at his long, black frock coat, a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips as he looked at the small rose bud stuck casually in a buttonhole. 'But as I said, no one ever figured it out.' The priest sighed, 'Too bad it is on the banned list, I quite think I would like to read that book again.'

'I could perhaps find it for you,' V paused, tilting his head, 'for a price of course.'

'That would be marvelous,' smiled the priest, his eyes lighting up, but then quickly caught himself, 'what would be the price?'

'The usual'

Swallowing hard, the priest thought for a moment, before nodding. 'All right.'

'Good,' said V, watching the man carefully.

'Now then, I have something for you.' Reaching into his jacket pocket, the priest removed a thick envelop and slide it down the pew. 'I believe you will find all the information you seek in there, but as a Fingerman I don't see why you needed me to collect it for you.'

'Oh, I believe you do.' Stepping to the end of the pew, V lifted the envelop examining it carefully before slipping it into his pocket.

The priest grimaced, his face turning serious. 'How long are you going to do this? How long are you going to keep blackmailing me for my minor…indiscretions?'

V smiled, 'For as long as you are useful. For as long as you sell little girls to brothels, and have your taste for little boys. For as long as you and Denis are secret lovers. That is how long you and I will be acquainted.' He paused, speaking his next words slowly. 'When your usefulness is over, so is your life.'

The priest blanched. 'The Bishop leaves in four days.'

'How long will he be gone?'

'Six weeks, maybe longer.' He licked his lips, and glanced at V. 'Are we finished?'

V nodded. This was not good. This did not match his schedule.

Getting up, the priest fled the room as V turned on his heel and calmly strolled towards the doors. Four days. He had not planned on Lilliman so soon. His plans would have to change. Stopping, V turned to the alcove and St. Anthony.

'It is a nasty game you play Anthony. We both know to accomplish the task I am going to have to enlist assistance and there is only my lady I can call upon. One would believe as my liberator, you would not toy with me so. You can trust me to do my best to continue, but it does not mean I shall not despise you for it.' V could feel his anger rising. 'I am sick of the shadows and will no longer sit weaving your loom. Let you crack the mirror. Let your curse fall upon me. My lady shall not be in your web Anthony and I _will_ have my life.'

As he turned and left the church, V could have sworn the statue was laughing at him.

**

* * *

**

**Quotations and References to:**

**1**_. Irish Melodies, _Thomas Moore: 'The light that lies in my lady's eyes, has been my heart's undoing.'

_The Book of Common Prayer_

_The Goblin Market _by Christina Rossetti

**2 **_The Scarlet Pimpernel_ by Baroness Orcky: 'They seek him here. They seek him there. They seek him everywhere. Is he in heaven or is he in hell that damned elusive pimpernel?'

_The Lady of Shalott_ by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. For those of you who do not know the poem, the Lady of Shalott was held by a curse never to look onto the world. She watched in pass her by through a mirror, or at least until the day she saw Lancelot, the Red Crossed Knight. The moment she saw him, her heart leap, causing her to turn from the mirror. As consequence, the curse came upon her…. but "God in his mercy lent her Grace, for she had a beautiful face, The Lady of Shalott.'

**There is also John Waterhouse's portrait of Christina Rossetti as The Lady of Shalott sitting directly next to V's grand piano in the movie.** (He seems to have a thing for the pre-Raphaelites, for once I started looking I noticed there are several portraits of Christina setting/haning in the gallery.)

_St. Anthony_ is known as (and for being): The Reviver of the Dead, the Martyr of Desire, the Disperser of Devils, and Zealous for Justice. Plus he is the Liberator of Prisoners. Needless to say, St. Anthony and V have probably had a very long relationship.

_St. Alphonse_, is the patron saint for The Act of Perfect Love.

**Author's Note**

Thank you Boducky…it was the image of Grant reading the Bible when Creedy bagged him.

Next chapter is where I am planning on the blood…someone is going to make V a little angry.

And something I found extremely funny: Someone asked me to take a look at their British Literature term paper and help them with citations/documentation formatting; I said sure not even knowing what they were working on….it was the _Goblin Market_.

And of course...the typos are all mine.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Glen of Goblin Men

Dacobb, have some patience! Chesney, sweetie, darling, my love, my British language consultant, please do forgive me. I did try, but you were unavailable for consul. (Little Lottie knows he is going to be angry with her.)

**I just read several of the updates and new stories on the site for V…this is going to be like nothing there at current moment! Just to pre-warn you. Oh and always…thank you for the reviews, I am not ashamed to say I will spend more time twisting and turning my story if I know you are enjoying it (which is something to thing about considering the next chapters). **

**Disclaimer: Oooohh, Not really mine! (and grins) Not mine at all actually. (gives wicked grin) I can't make any claims to it. (shakes head no, no, no,) I have just twisted it to suit my own sick imagination. (really big grin and has sparkles in eyes)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: In the Glen of Goblin Men.**

Every city possessed it and Sutler's London was no exception. It was the bowels of human existence where innocence and experience could be neither gained nor lost, as each were illusions. This was the wasteland of society, the underbelly of human suffering no one wished to acknowledge. V detested the place and its people. Every time he ventured here, he felt sick and dirty. To merely walk down the street was to see children, riddled with disease, selling themselves for something as small as a scrap of food. Men and woman lying in their own filth, the needles still in their hands from the drugs they had consumed; the passerby unable to tell, or caring, if they were alive or dead. Here the people were scarred and torn, battered by the mere act of staying alive. This was the world at its worst, and for V it was the only place he could walk in the light, unnoticed amidst others.

Making his way through the nauseating stench of unwashed bodies, human waste and decay, V entered the "establishment" as it was locally called, pausing in the doorframe to survey the crowd. Rapist, murders, prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers and more were spread out before him. In this world he was not V and there was no vendetta. Here he was just another cold blooded murderer trying to get back at the world for the injustices which had befallen him. These people were what V could have become and was still capable of becoming. For it, he hated them, but most of all, he hated himself.

'Oi, look wha the cat drug in,' called a large blonde woman making her way across the room from the bar. 'E havn't been 'ere in ages Duck, where yu been hi'dden yourself?'

V looked at the woman from behind his glasses; keeping is face stoic, 'Around.'

'Havn't been around me ya haven't, bu if ya dance with me I think on forgiven ya.' As she spoke, the woman ran her hands seductively over V's coat, trying to push aside its folds and reach inside. 'Ya always been such a good dancer too.'

Inwardly V cringed at her touch, but knew better than to give away his revulsion. Taking her hand in his, he stopped her advances, 'Maybe later luv.'

A smile formed on her dirty face, as leaned hard against him, baring rotten teeth coyly, 'Wha, you don't want me no more? I've been thristen somethin awful for ya.'

'Jeanie, I have never wanted you,' He tried to push her away, but instead she clung to him, sliding her hand to his thigh.

'Yu been shaggin some tart or sometin'? Is tha why ya don't want to dance with me, been gettin it in someone?' The sour stench of her breath made V's stomach recoil as she licked her lips seductively and leaned harder against him. Her hand traveled up his inner thigh. 'Oi, yu be hurtin' me,' cried the whore suddenly, trying to pull herself free from the iron grip clamped onto her wrist.

'Touch me there again luv, and I'll rip your entire arm off.'

Stepping back, she rubbed her wrist, scowling. 'I ne'ver expected yu to be havin it off with some bleddin cow behin' me back. Who iz the slut or yu be knockin shop on me?'

A forced smile pressed to the corners of V's mouth as he suppressed the desire to snap the whore's neck like a twig. Evey was no one's tart and he found the entire conversation offensive, but under the circumstances there was little he could do with out revealing himself. 'I don't see how it concerns you,' he said coldly. Behind the glasses, his eyes were blazing with hatred.

'So yu hav been shaggin someone,' cried the Jennie in dismay as a man simultaneously called from the bar, 'Oi, Jeanie, take him to a corner or let the man in already.' Turning, the whore stomped towards the bar with V in her wake. 'Duck's been havin it off with some bleedin tart,' she called loudly to the men languishing there, 'He not in'erested in me anymore.' Instantly a series of cat calls and crude statements went up around him as V leant against the bar and ordered a drink. As the bartender set it down, he picked it up and downed it in one gulp.

'Another,' he called, tapping the bar with a gloved finger. Beside him, an unwashed man in brown, who greatly resembled a large rat, nudged his shoulder.

'Got ya a piece have ya?' he asked, downing his beer and winking to his three companions who were looking on.

'Yes,' responded V icily swallowing his next drink and tapping the bar for another.

'Good for a man's soul it is, to have a little fluff now an then,' The man signaled for another beer. 'Had her for long?'

V didn't answer, but stood focusing on his drink.

'Here, leave the chap alone,' called one of the brown man's colleagues, slapping him on the shoulder, 'He don't want to talk about it.'

The brown man laughed, taking a sip of his beer. 'He mus be havin problems with her. That's the way it goes, ya treaten them good then they start a naggin ya.' He nudged V 'Ain't that so.'

'I guess,' V turned to face the man, his back against the bar.

The small group laughed and nodded, 'Bit different after a while,' continued the man, 'Here ya been lovin her and the next thing ya know they be sayin they goin to have a baby and you got to do right by it. Is that wha she been telling ya?'

'Not yet,' V took a large gulp of his drink.

The man laughed, 'You be in trouble with her, I can tell. Jus ya wait, before ya know it, she'll be telling ya yu knocked her up.'

'I'll remember that,' smiled V as an image of making love to Evey entered his mind. Quickly he finished his drink trying to rid himself of the vision of her naked body moving against his. Turning to the bar, he ordered another.

'Look now Coyel, you upset the blighter.' The men around him laughed loudly as one of the group pulled a picture out of his pocket.

'If she be lookin like this, I'd be more than willin to knock 'er up,' laughed a man, passing the picture around. It was handed to V who glanced at it and then froze his drink at his lips. Sitting it down, a startled look flashed across his face as laughter erupted around him. 'That got im, it did,' called someone in the group. In his hand V held a picture of Evey.

'Pretty,' mumbled V examining the picture. It was from one of the surveillance cameras from the night they met. Evey's head was turned slightly to the side and a look of anxiety was on her face. Her coat had come open and the dress she had worn that evening could be plainly seen. Looking at it, V thought it was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. A second later, the picture was snatched out of his hand.

'Oi mate, don't go gettin your trousers tight over it, let other's see.'

A small man with a pocked marked face and hunched shoulders held the picture, leering at it. 'Look at the mouth on 'er. 'Er knees would be sore to bleedin if she were mine.'

V flinched as the picture was passed from one lecherous set of hands to another and the coarseness of the men's comments increased in vulgarity. When the picture came to a large, ugly bear of a man in a sweat covered shirt, he had to marshal all his self control and restraint.

'La de da,' whistled the ugly man as he started rubbing his crotch and looking at Evey with raw hunger. 'Get 'ard just lookin at 'er don't yu? Could ya imagine what that arse mus fell like.' He laughed loudly bringing the picture to his lips as he continued his assault on himself.

Stepping forward, V quickly snatched the picture from the man's grasp, ignoring cries of protest. His blood was boiling. 'Who is she?' he asked trying to hide his fury and act nonchalant. Lifting his drink, he took a sip hoping the alcohol would calm him, but yet not let him slip in his control.

'Terrorist's bit. Gov's lookin for her,' said the brown man, 'You seen her?'

V shook his head, trying to tear his eyes away from Evey, knowing he looked as lecherous as the rest of the men had. He was there when the picture had been snapped, standing on the roof, looking down on her. He could still see the expression in her eyes and the way her mouth had parted in surprise at the Fingermen who were about to step out in front of her. Even in the stink of unwashed bodies and stale beer, he could recall the scent of her perfume as he bowed before her and offered her his hand. The vividness of the image of her looking up at him and asking if he were mad, made him shutter. Knocking back his drink, he turned for another, cursing the definite weakness he was developing when it came to Evey. This just would not do; he _had_ to find a way of dealing with these new emotions.

Stepping forward, the man in brown plucked the picture from V's grasp and slipped it in his pocket. 'You know where she is or somethin?' he asked, eyeing V suspiciously.

'No,' said V grimly, 'wished I did.' He glanced at the brown man and his crew gauging to see if they believed him.

'Don't we all mate, don't we all.' Finishing his drink, the brown man set down his glass and turned to his gang. 'Let's go lads, break over, work to do.' He turned to V. 'Night to ya.'

'Night,' said V vaguely, sipping his drink as he turned back to the bar. He wanted nothing more than to follow the men out and cut their tongues from their heads for the comments they had made about Evey, but he suppressed the desire. He too had work to do. But, in time he would find each one and give them a lesson in decorum, _especially_ the man who had groped himself. V took another large gulp of his drink. He was beginning to feel the effects of all he had consumed and thoughts of Evey were distracting him from his purpose. Picking up his drink, he started to wander across the room, stopping to chat to this person or that. Two and a half drinks and three conversations later V, feeling a more than a little tipsy, knew everything there was to know concerning the activities of the underworld of London.

As he left the bar, V let his mind travel. He wondered what Evey was doing at that exact moment. Probably reading or watching television he told himself. In his mind's eye he could see her curled on the couch, the Scarlet Pimpernel or some other book in her lap, and biting the end of her fingernail as she read. The image made V smile. It also brought with it another of the stirrings he had been desperately trying to suppress throughout the day. 'Damn,' he mumbled to himself, just as he heard a noise behind him. He was being followed.

Stopping, he turned towards the wall of a dilapidated building standing half lit in the shadows. Placing one hand on the brick, he hoped he looked as if he needed the wall for support as he relieved his bladder. One, two, three. Yes, there were at least three, maybe four, men in the shadows following him, but what to do? Fight them now or wait? He needed to be on the docks in twenty minutes. According to his sources, Sutler was receiving a _special_ shipment from France.

Zipping his pants, V looked at the filth on the wall and on his hands. 'All the perfumes of Arabia will not purge this scent,' he mumbled, making a mental note to change his gloves before touching Evey. He paused, did he just think…yes, he did…it was definitely _touching_, but that was not what he had meant to think. He meant _before going home_ to Evey. V shook his head, 'You should have known better when the first cock crowed his warning.' She was invading every thought he had, making it impossible to concentrate. Plus, he was well on his way to being completely drunk. 1

Deciding to delay his impending confrontation until his head cleared, V glanced up the street into the darkness, speaking quietly aloud, 'Come my goblin friends, there is still time to buy.' Turning, he continued on his walk, hoping the fresh air would clear his thoughts. It had to be the rat faced man in brown following him. He had known V was lying about Evey's whereabouts. It was in his face when he slipped her picture into his coat pocket. V smiled. It would be nice to have a picture of Evey. 'Come my goblin friends, do not linger.'

As he approached the dock, V's plan was well established in his head. It would be easier than he had originally planned; all he had to do was time it right. The first task however involved his pursuers. Hesitating, as if he were about to be sick or needed to urinate again, V stumbled into an alcove. The men behind him stopped and waited. When he did not reappear, one of them moved slowly forward and shined a torch where he had last been. There was nothing.

'Where he go?' asked the man shining his torch up and around, looking for an exit.

'Behind you,' said V politely.

As the man slowly turned in surprise, V grinned. It was the rat faced man in brown. 'Found us out did ya?'

'Between your smell and the heavy fall of your feet, it wasn't hard to know you were there. Each of you are odorous indeed, it must have been the mead.' 2

'Ya got a sharp tongue on ya, ya know that?'

V smiled. 'I have been told.'

Holding up an id card indicating he was a Fingermen another man moved forward. It was the large, ugly bear like one in the sweat stained shirt. At the sight of him, V laughed loudly. This was about to get fun.

'This is your lucky night,' spoke the man. In his other hand he held long, black baton menacingly. 'You're going to tell us where that little bitch is.'

V's body stiffened and his smiled faded as his head tilted slightly to the side. 'Kindly do not refer to her in those terms.'

The large man stepped forward, bringing his face inches from V's. 'She's a _bitch _and you know where she is.' His breath was vial.

'And what of it?' asked V in annoyance, a look of menacing boredom on his face as he dropped his hands into his coat pockets.

'Oi, you're a brave one,' smirked the rat faced man as his companion continued.

'You've bent her over the table enough mate, its time for someone else to have a turn.'

The large, ugly man raised the baton. 'Last chance, you tell us or we lighten ya up a little.'

'No' V said it simply and then smiled widely. He had only been half listening. Instead he was looking over the man's shoulder towards the docks. In the distance, he could see four men loading a government truck with boxes and crates from a small French vessel.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a third man stepped forward, swinging a truncheon at V's head. With an easy sidestep, V pulled his hand out of his pocket and split the man open from stomach to sternum, exposing the small intestine. The man let out a groan as he fell face down on the pavement with a bloody spat. Shock radiated between the other two men.

'Bugger all,' cried rat faced raising his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, V turned with lightening speed, much as Evey had seen him do earlier that morning. Throwing out his leg, the tip of V's shoe caught the large man in the side of the face knocking him to the ground, shattering his jaw. While in the air, he brought down his knife, severing the rat faced man in brown's wrist from his arm. The hand and gun hit the pavement with a thump as the man started to scream and blood sprayed the air.

V stood for a moment, calmly watching the two men rive on the ground. 'I need you to scream a little louder,' said V, looking towards the docks. Raising his foot, he brought it down hard on the large man's groin, crushing his testicles. The man's cry was almost inhuman.

At the end of the wharf, alerted by the sounds of death and pain, men came running.

'Thank you, that did nicely.' Quickly raking his blade across the throat of the rat face man, V ended his noise. Bending, he reached down and retrieved Evey's picture from the dead man's pocket and turned to the large man moaning on the pavement.

With one arm draped across his knee, V knelt next to the man. 'We must discuss your manners I am afraid.' Glancing up, he measured the distance of the men running towards him. 'You see, you have insulted both me and my lady. First you havetheaudacity to touch yourself, while viewing her photo and then you refer to her by a name I shall not mention.' V tapped the tip of the knife blade lightly on the ground, ignoring the man's pain.

'Oi you there,' called the running Fingermen. 'Don't move.'

V smiled at the person next to him. 'Excuse me a moment.' Rising, he moved forward to greet the new arrivals. As the first came near, there was a flicker of silver and the man fell with eight inches of steal imbedded in his heart. The heart continued to beat for a second as the knife came out, sending arterial blood spewing into the air. V laughed.

The second and third went as quickly, one with his throat slit, the other with a knife impelled and split through his sternum. The fourth of the Fingermen stopped and stood staring in shock, gun shaking in his hand. With what sounded like a bored sigh, V stepped forward bringing himself nose to nose to the man.

'I would say it grieved me to inform you of this, but... I need your truck.' stated V politely. He was amazed at how much he was enjoying himself.

There was a strange sensation between the man's legs making him down, 'Did you just grab my balls?'

V smiled, 'No…' Stepping back, he removed his knife from the man's groin, severing the femoral artery and castrating him simultaneously. '…I removed them.' As the man dropped, V turned to his remaining victim who was stillriving on the ground.

'No, no, no, one moment please,' called V walking over to the man. 'We are not finished.' Yes, he definitely had too much to drink tonight, he thought turning the man over with his foot., and he was enjoying this far too much. Almost as much as he had enjoyed discussing the Scarlet Pimpernel with Evey. V paused…Evey. It felt like getting hit with a bolt of lightening, so intense was his sudden need to be near her and _he had promised_ her he would not be too late. V looked at her prey. 'I am terribly sorry, but as much as I would like this conversation to linger, you must forgive me. I have a pressing engagement.'

The man whimpered.

'But, as I was saying before, you have insulted my lady. You have insulted me.' V knelt. 'In the future, I suggest you think twice before speaking and acting the part of a barbarian.' Raising his arm, V plunged his knife downward, the sharp edge entering the eye and penetrating the brain. The man was dead before V even withdrew the blade.

Strolling to the truck, V quickly looked at its contents. 'Fruit, let there be fruit,' he hummed pleasantly to himself sorting through the boxes. His face broke into a large grin, 'Perfect!' He could not have planned a better take. Climbing into the cab of the truck, V started it, but hesitated as he sat thinking. He had promised Evey he would not be too late and every part of his body and soul was screaming to be near her. There was little time to spare and he still needed to bathe the blood away. He also wanted to make one final stop. The evening was going too well just to let it end and he wanted to share the remaining of it with Evey. He placed the truck in gear. He hoped the place was still open, but if it wasn't he'd just break in. Yes, that was it, but he had to hurry, Evey was waiting. 'I told you Anthony, I will have a life,' said V aloud, grinning at his plans.

**

* * *

**

**Quotations and References**

A bit from Lady McB's great speech in Shakespeare's _Macbeth_

_Goblin Market_ Christina Rossetti

**AUTHOR'S WARNING!**

The next section is in two parts. In these sections, V comes home…with fruit…for Evey and some other things as well. And no he isn't sober yet...(Little Lottie has that look which makes Dacobb, Goblin, and Tweetyshell groan in dismay).

Soooo…for all of you who know, and for those of you who do not know the Goblin Market, there are two sets of immortal lines which **_MUST_** be uttered (Right Dacobb!) The first being… "Did you miss me? Come and kiss me!" And the second being, "Eat me, drink me, love me, make much of me!"

(Little Lottie smirks, eye reflecting lighting and mischief... "I hope I do the next bit justice (serious statement). After all Tweety and Dacobb has dared me and one should never, ever dare me. Let just hope no one double dares me to really enjoy the next two chapters!" )

So readers….What do you think? You get to sorta vote….I have two versions for this part already laid out (no pun intended). V and Evey takes the two immortal lines literally and 'Make much of each other' in a rated M fashion or they almost take it literary with a only mild outcome of T? **LET ME KNOW WHICH YOU WANT AND SOON!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok that's it…as always I am curious to hear what you think so….especially about Jeanie the Whore……………

And as usual, I am to blame for any and all typos


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

**Okay everyone, this is the first of the sections where V comes home. Like any good romance, we are going to start out slowly and let their evening together "develop!" (Evil grin and twinkle in the eye). **

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to these stories, movies, quotations, and poems to which I am abusing! Not mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Homecoming**

As V entered the gallery he knew Evey had been waiting up for him even though many of the lights had been dimmed. He grinned and suppressed the urged to laugh as he moved quietly, taking into account the flickering television projecting strange patterns of light and shadows across the artwork throughout the gallery. He hoped Evey was in front of it, snuggled on the couch.

Inching his way slowly across the center of the hall, V crept towards the TV room, knowing if Evey were to sit up or rise, he would be exposed. With only a couple feet to go, he ducked into the make-up room, using its red, velvet curtains as a shield. Stooping to his hands and knees, he crawled stealthily across the floor, dropping to his stomach behind the glass shelving holding his DVD collection.

Still there wasn't a stir from Evey. She was making this too easy for him.

Easing his way to the lower end of the couch, he risked a quick glace. Evey was awake, but dozing in and out as she lay on her side watching an old movie. Rising slowly and carefully on to his toes, V took a deep breath and launched himself over the end of couch and on to Evey.

Her scream almost deafened him.

He had thought it would be funny, especially as it was so amazingly out of character for him. He had also thought both he and Evey would have a good laugh about it. What he did not think, nor would he have ever thought, was the reaction she had. As he landed on her, he caught himself on his arms and leg, suspending himself over her body with a whisper of air between them. 'Gotcha,' laughed V hysterically as Evey screamed and pushed her self back, trying to crawl away. Whether she planned to or not, she brought up her knee, hard, and V hit the floor with a groan.

'Honey' he croaked, as his eyes rolled into his head. 'I'm home.' Rolling against the couch so she could not see him holding himself, he breathed deeply, cursing. Masked avenger, destroyer of buildings, mad bomber, governmental nightmare, a mysterious hero to the people and what happens? He is literally brought down by a prank and a swift kick to the groin.

'V?' asked Evey timidly as realization set in and her heart started to settle.

The back of his head nodded.

Carefully, Evey bent down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Does it hurt?'

V had never been grateful for the mask until now, but he just did not want her to see the tears streaming out of his eyes or the look of half bemused mirth contorting his face as he turned his head ever so slightly to look at her. 'Yes,' he gasped.

'_Good.'_

Did she just say good?

Standing, Evey looked down at the man on the floor, one hand on her hip, her face contorting in fury. 'You just scared the hell out of me. Do you know that? I could have had a heart attacked. I could have had one of your knives, and I guess you thought this was funny. Well, which one of us is laughing, huh? I hope it hurts like hell. I really do. Maybe it will teach you a lesson.'

V's head nodded slowly as he suppressed a chuckle.

Evey tapped her foot, waiting for a further reply, but none came. He just lay there.

'V' she asked a little more calmly as concern set it, 'are you going to be alright? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?' Bending down next to him, Evey laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. 'Do you want some ice or something?'

In a flash, V rolled over, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the floor. This time he made certain her entire body was immobile.

'V,' shrieked Evey, struggling beneath him. 'What are you doing?'

'Did you miss me?' he chuckled deeply, pressing his body against her. The mask was centimeters from her face.

'V' cried Evey again, struggling wildly, 'let me up.' Any other time she might have enjoyed the position she was in, but his odd behavior was a little frightening. The more she struggled, the more he pressed himself against her. Her movements were deliciously seductive to him.

'V' gasped Evey.

'Kiss me.'

Shocked, Evey stopped her thrashing. 'What?'

'Kiss me,' he whispered huskily into her ear, letting the lips of the mask brush against her hair and along her cheek. Releasing her wrist, he caught her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

Evey could feel and smell his hot breath as the lips of the mask brushed against her throat and across her face. Her eyes grew wide, as she fought the heat rising in her body. 'Bourbon!' As she spoke the lips of the mask brushed hers. '_You're drunk!_'

'Just a little,' chuckled V, brushing against her lips again, wishing he could feel them.

A little, yeah right, thought Evey, _very_ would be the more apt wording. He had released one of her hands and was sliding his fingers seductively down her side, making it hard for her to think. 'V' she whispered, shutting her eyes as his hand pushed up her blouse. The feel of the leather gloves against her bare skin was as intoxicating as his breath.

'Evey' sighed V into the nape of her neck as his hand discovered her breast.

'You stink.'

V stopped and looked at her. There was an actual look of consternation on the smiling mask. 'I what?'

'You stink! You really do, I'm sorry, but you smell horrible.'

Evey had to laugh as he released her and propped himself up on his elbows. Lifting the lapel of his coat he still wore, he sniffed it and flinched. 'It does stink.'

'You reek,' mused Evey. 'Where have you been?'

'In the glen with the goblin men partaking of fruits and other dishes.'

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Evey pulled forward and kissed the lips of the mask. 'I can't do this now, I'm sorry.' The mood was broken. With a sigh, she gave his shoulders a heave, and pushed him off of her. 'What is all over you? You're sticky.'

'Um, a little of this and that.' He said vaguely while inwardly cringing at the realization Evey's hands had just run across his blood splattered coat. Sitting up, V held his hands in front of the mask. 'Damn,' he thought. So much was his eagerness to be near her, he had stopped only long enough to change masks and wigs. Again he sniffed himself. He smelt like the sewers. He should have bathed and if he had…V shook his head in frustration.

For a moment they sat just looking at one another. The mood was destroyed and the disappointment was obvious on them both. Rising to his feet, V held out a hand to help Evey off the floor. 'My dearest Eve do forgive me, in my inebriated state it seems my manners have deserted me.'

'You think?' asked Evey sarcastically.

He hesitated and then chuckled at the contemptuous look on her face, 'Please, allow me to make amends. Perhaps when you see what I have brought you and I have made myself a little more presentable, we can try my homecoming again.' The innuendo of his vision of their evening was unmistakable as he took her hand in his and led her across the room.

'Wait one moment and stay right there.' V pointed to a spot in the middle of the floor next to the grand piano. 'I mean it, do not move.'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' responded Evey shaking her head in amazement. He was acting as if the previous moments had not even existed and there was something close to glee in his attitude.

V disappeared into the darkness of the hall only to immediately return arms loaded with packages which he laid carefully on the piano. Holding up a finger indicating there were more, he disappeared again only to return with more than his previous trip. Depositing them with the other, he turned quickly and began ruffling and sorting through the items, humming loudly to himself.

'You are certainly in a good mood. What did you do while you were gone other than get drunk?' asked Evey trying to see around him.

Waving a hand dismissively in the air, V concentrated on his task. 'I went a little of here, and a little of there….aw, here it is.' As he turned to face her, Evey did not need to see his face to know there was excitement in his eyes. 'Close your eyes.'

'Why?' grinned Evey, finding herself caught up in his excitement.

'It's a surprise.'

'If I close my eyes I won't be able to see it.'

'Oh,' V glanced behind him and then back to Evey. 'Please?'

Evey laughed, her eyes twinkling. 'You're like a child at Christmas.'

'Yes, well.' V shrugged. Waiting impatiently, he looked at her, 'Evey, my love please.'

'Fine,' Evey closed her eyes and crossed her hands behind her back, waiting. The moment he turned she opened them again. 'What's that?'

'You're cheating.' He chided her as he turned again and held a bottle in one hand. 'I have for my lady champagne and…' he held out his other hand, 'peaches.'

'Peaches?' asked Evey in astonishment moving forward and taking the bag from him. 'How?'

V hesitated, setting down the champagne, 'Let us just say I made a deal the goblin men could not refuse.'

'Oh?' She questioned raising an eyebrow.

'Now,' lifting the peaches from her hands, V took at step back. He was purposely ignoring her implications. 'I must insist you close your eyes and do please keep them closed till I am ready.'

'Why?' laughed Evey, now completely caught up in his enthusiasm. She would _defiantly_ have to remember the effects alcohol had on him.

'Do as I say my love…please.'

Shrugging she did as he asked. As she stood waiting, Evey could hear him unwrapping something and then move behind her. Something soft touched her face as V stood close and settled his hands on her shoulders.

'You may look,' came his quiet rich voice from behind her ear.

Opening her eyes Evey let her eyes drift down her front as a smile crept across her face. 'Oh my…V,' she breathed stepping from him, 'it's beautiful.' Raising her arms, Evey held against herself a black gown with thin straps and a plunging neck line. 'Where…how…?' she asked, twirling. She watched as the bottom of the dress flowed around her.

Locking his hands in front of him, V stood watching, the internal and external facial grins matching. 'Do you like it?'

Evey looked at him, her eyes glowing. 'It's beautiful.' Stepping forward she crossed to him and laid a hand on his chest. Lifting herself on to her toes, she gently kissed the lips of the mask. 'Thank you.' Looking down, her voice caught as she noticed his hands. 'You took off your gloves.'

Quickly, V's plunged his hands into the pockets of his coat. For a second they stared at one another, and then V cleared his throat. 'Your dress, I didn't want to soil it with…' he voice faded away as he shrugged, looking embarrassed.

'V no,' gently Evey pulled at his arms. 'Don't hide them. It was just surprising to see them. I don't mind, really I don't.'

Slowly he removed his hands from his pockets, seeming to relax and regain his merriment as he did so. He looked at her and smiled behind the mask. 'There's more, do you want to see?'

'More?' She stared at him in disbelief.

Moving back to the packages V revealed a pair a spaghetti strapped heels.

'Shoes!' cried Evey in delight, rushing forward.

V laughed at she took the shoes from him and began to inspect the remaining packages of make-up, cheese, various fruits, and more champagne. So caught up was she, Evey did not see him slip a small box into his coat pocket before lifting bottles of champagne into his arms and moving towards the kitchen.

'Where did you get all of this?' asked Evey following him with her dress still held against her body.

'Sutler was going to have a little party for his mistress and her guests, but I intercepted the caterer,' said V depositing three bottles of champagne in the refrigerator. Moving to a corner shelf, he lifted down an ice bucket and placed in it a fourth bottle.

'And, as you so impolitely informed me earlier my dearest, I am odiferous. If you will allow me to quickly bathe and change while the champagne chills, I suggest _we_ have a party of our own. If you wish that is.'

Evey smiled broadly, 'That would be marvelous, but…'

He looked at her as he moved to the freezer to begin filling the bucket with ice. 'But what my darling?'

'Should you have more to drink?'

A deep rich laugh escaped him. 'Why not?' He set the container on to the table and looked at her. 'So, it is arranged then, except…' this time he hesitated.

'Except what?' she asked in consternation.

V cleared his throat. 'Would you… but only if you want.' He took a deep breath. 'Would you wear your dress? I have been wondering about it since the moment I decided on it for you.'

Flames shot to Evey's face and she looked shyly away from him. 'I would love to.'

Without another word, she quickly helped him gather the remaining items from the piano and put them away before gathering up her own and disappearing into her room.

While Evey began to change, V quickly busied himself finding champagne flutes and preparing a quick tray of fruit and cheese before disappearing into his own room.

Ten minutes after he had shut his door, a subtle knock sounded. 'V? May I ask something of you?'

V froze, praying he had locked his door. He stood in the middle of the floor completely naked. 'Yes?' he called loudly, watching to see if the door handle was about to move.

'Do you have another red shirt?'

Red shirt? V looked in his wardrobe, frowning. 'Yes and no,' he called loudly.

'What does that mean?' called Evey.

'Yes I have one, but no, it is not wearable as it too needs to be laundered.' V frowned, he had never talked to Evey while nude and even with a door separating them, it was beginning to have an enjoyable affect.

'Oh,' came the disappointed reply from the other side of the door. 'No more Koi, I guess.'

V moved to stand behind the door, needing to be closer to her. 'There will always be Koi my beautiful Eve, but maybe not the colors for it at this moment.' He hesitated, 'I have a blue shirt I don't think you have seen.'

'Is it silk?' asked a hopeful voice.

'Yes.'

'_Wear it!'_

V laughed as he heard Evey trot back to her room.

**

* * *

****Quotations and references:**

**Koi and the Goblin Market**

**Author's note**

First, well?..OOC right, but hey, he's drunk. Second….

THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews and the votes. And YES Dacobb, I will fulfill my promise, just be patient (which he really can't do).

Anyway…the above is setting up the rest of their evening and our "make much of me" scene (wicked laugher here); except it will not be as detailed as Tree's scene in their story. BUT I promise I will try to make mine _good _even though I am still making decisions on itI am just going to leave some of the details up to your very vivid imaginations, but still…

From looking at my notes, it may be chapter 9 instead of the next, don't really know yet.

Hope you enjoy it…and as always I am to blame for any and all mistakes!

OH, PS, almost forgot…next week, exam week…don't expect much out of me till its over! (Unless of course there are tons of reviews begging me…then I will feel as if I must continue…actually I don't want to deal with exam week!)


	8. Chapter 8: Do you want to dance

My work is done and I am ready to play. What game would you like this day? Snap the dragon, curl up on the carpet, peel the labels, hump the hostess or get the guest? My Irish eyes are blazing and half a room is running. But you need not fear, I will make the following quite clear… for now both V and Evey have been drinking and their evening is progressing. (Alfred the Annoying, Smile! This is going to give you apoplexy.)

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Make no claims to it at all. I am only honoring the requests and the promises made.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Do you want to dance or do you want to _dance_?**

V was the first to return to the center of the Gallery. Having quickly bathed, he had dressed in the black pants Evey loved so, for they his accented the sleek firmness of his body. In addition, he had added a royal blue silk poet shirt, a black embroidered vest and his usual black ascot around his neck to complete the outfit. As he glanced in the full length mirror in his dressing room, he thought he made a strapping figure.

Going to the jukebox, V spent several minutes carefully choosing a series of songs he thought Evey would enjoy dancing to while humming along to _I'm Feeling Good_. As he tapped in his last selection there was a break in the music and he became aware Evey was standing quietly behind him.

'I hope you li…' he started to say turning to face her, but his voice stopped in his throat. He could not breathe and the world around him stopped revolving. Evey stood before him, a vision of beauty. The dress, with the exception of the two thin straps, left her shoulders and arms bare and plunged low to her breast, modestly revealing just enough cleavage for it to be tantalizing. It also accented the excellent condition and shape of her body. The lower half of the dress cut lightly above her knees, giving a hint of modest elegance and seduction simultaneously. The heels only enhance the image of elegant beauty as did her make-up and hair. The total effect mesmerized V, making his knees feel weak.

Smiling sheepishly, Evey felt a blush rise to her face as she watched a black gloved hand clutch at the jukebox for support as he leaned against it heavily. Every inch of V's body screamed of a man who was suddenly a wash with a wave of admiration and desire. Evey wondered if he was going to ever breathe again.

'You look beautiful,' exhaled V at last, attempting to regain his composure after what felt like an eternity. His head felt light, but whether it was from his previous inebriation or the fact every drop of blood in his body had just pooled somewhere south was beyond him. All he knew was a breathtakingly beautiful woman was standing shyly before him and she was _his_.

'Thank you,' replied Evey smiling demurely as the song on the jukebox changed to _Embraceable You._ Her face felt as if it were on fire.

'What does the back look like?' asked V, attempting to make the request sound causal.

Turning, Evey again heard a sharp intake of breath as V viewed the backless gown.

'Was it what you were imaging?' She could not help from grinning as she looked at him momentary unmanned at the sight of her.

'Oh yes Evey, you are everything and more than I could have ever dreamt. I am breathless with adoration for you are the most beautiful among the immortal gods, overwhelming the heart of intelligence and counsel.' Stepping forward, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box. 'I also believe this may be the finishing touch.' 1, 2

Taking the box, Evey opened it slowly. In it lay two exquisite earrings and a matching necklace made of a black stone she did not recognize. Unable to speak, her eyes grew wide as V moved behind her lifting the necklace to her throat. As he fastened its clasp, his hands lay lightly on her shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine. 'For you my bedazzling temptress,' he mumbled into her hair, inhaling its scent.

'Thank you,' smiled Evey, tilting her head to press it gently against his hand.

'You are more than welcome my breathtaking Eve.' With an effort, V stepped back and turned to the piano. 'Would you like some champagne?'

'Yes, please.' Carefully she placed the earrings in her ears.

Lifting the bottle from the ice, V carelessly wrapped it in a towel before removing the foil, and opening the bottle. With a loud pop, the cork flew across the room and struck the suit of armor he used for fencing in the head. 'Sorry,' grinned V at his silent friend before pouring two glasses. Lifting one, he handed it to Evey before taking the other.

'To an enchanting evening,' said V raising his glass. He waited for Evey to raise her own, but instead she frowned, lowering it to the piano. Tilting his head, he looked at her in confusion. 'Evey what's wrong?'

'I can't drink this.'

'Why?' asked V quietly, wondering what he had done wrong. 'It is excellent champagne I assure you.' He knew he must sound confused and a little desperate, but he did not want the evening to end before it even began. 'I will understand if you do not like it, but I thought you might enjoy it.'

'No, no, no, no,' Evey held up a hand stopping him. 'It's not that…I just…well. You always have to leave the room to eat or drink because of the mask and I don't want you to. I want you here with me, but that would mean you couldn't enjoy…' she lifted the glass, '…this.'

'Awe,' smiled V behind the mask. 'I understand, but fear not, I have anticipated such a predicament.' Setting down his glass, he quickly felt his pockets before theatrically producing a straw from somewhere inside his vest. Dropping it into his glass, he looked triumphantly to Evey, 'There, all set to rights.' Again he raised his glass.

'To the vision of beauty before me and a most enjoyable evening.'

Evey blushed, 'How about just cheers?'

'Cheers then,' tilting his glass, V gently clinked it to Evey's before raising it to his mask and poking the straw through the mouth slit. 'Delicious.'

Smiling behind her glass, Evey took a drink and nodded. It was excellent. As _Save the Last Dance for Me_ began to play on the jukebox, Evey sat down her glass and held out her hand. 'Will you teach me to samba?'

'I would love to.' Setting down his glass and taking her hand in his, V led Evey to the center of the room.

* * *

They danced for hours, or at least Evey thought they had. The two empty bottles of champagne sitting on the floor next to the piano would probably have disagreed with her, but it didn't matter as long as she was held in V's arms as was now.

They swayed in slow motion, feet barely moving, wrapped in the sensual comfort of the other's embrace. Evey, with eyes closed, nestled her head deep against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. Their bodies moved as one as V absently caressed her back, eyes closed behind the mask, and held in the total intoxication of holding a beautiful woman close in his arms. He was totally unawares he was singing quietly in her ear.

'_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?'  
_  
'V,' breathed Evey. The sway of his body and the purr of his rich voice were each hypnotic. 'You sing beautifully.'

'I didn't know I was singing,' he whispered gently. Turning his head, the mask kissed her hair lightly as he held her a little tighter, inhaling her scent.

'Don't stop. It's lovely.'

V smiled and nuzzled the mask closer to her ear, _'Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Even after music came to an end, they remained locked in the movement of the other, reluctant to relinquish the closeness of their embrace. Finally, V pulled back, looking at Evey as he touched her cheek tenderly. 'I must ask your forgiveness for a moment.' Reluctantly letting her go, he disappeared towards the hall.

Evey watched his departing figure and smiled. Already she missed the feel of his body next to hers as she thought what a fantastically, incredible bum he had for a vigilante. Sighing in lustful admiration, she leaned against the jukebox trying to focus on the numbers for the sections she wanted. She and V had taken turns playing their favorite songs and it was his turn to select, but as he had disappeared into the bathroom, she was taking avenged of his absence. She wanted something with a beat. Not that she minded at all whirling around in V's arms or laying her head against his chest as they slowly moved together, but she needed something just for herself for a moment. Something _she_ could move to. Making her selections, Evey closed her eyes and let her body absorb the beat to a_ Crazy Little Thing Called Love._

Exiting the bathroom, V stopped and stared at the woman before him. Her head was down and her shoulders were arched from the way she leaned against the jukebox, but her entire body was in motion. Her head bobbed to the beat and her body swayed, making him marvel at its shape. Swallowing hard, V sent up a silent pray of thanks to the creator of the backless gown.

Turning, with her head back, eyes shut, and hair flowing, Evey started moving across the floor. Her arms raising above her head, and her hands locking together. Her hips shifted from side to side, making V breathe more deeply with every move she made. Opening her eyes, Evey smiled at him as she sashayed seductively in his direction.

V stood stone still staring at the way her body moved as she approached. Gliding to him, there was a lustful look in her eyes as Evey placed her hands on his hips, sending shocks of electricity through his body. With a smirk, she slinked her way down his body and then back up before twirling and leaning back heavily against him; her hips and body swaying in perfect beat to the music.

Reaching for her, V gulped and his eyes glazed in desire as she turned again, throwing her arms around his neck while simultaneously wrapping a leg around his thigh. Without missing a beat, she moved her hips against his, staring intently at the smiling mask with her honey brown eyes. Unconsciously V wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. He was totally enthralled with the way her body moved against his. He wanted the song to go on forever as white hot heat rushed through his veins.

Suddenly, without warning, Evey released her hands, letting her upper body fall backwards. With her back in an elegant arch, her arm, hand, and hair skimmed the floor before her entire upper body rose from the dip and slammed into his. With her leg still wrapped around his thigh, the move brought their bodies intimately together, making V gasp and almost drop her.

Dropping her leg, Evey let out a playful laugh and broke the embrace. Stretching out her arms and grasping his hands, she pulled him across the floor, her body in constant motion. As the song approached its end, Evey lunged, pulling him into a tight embrace. Again she brought up her leg wrapping it around him as she moved, but this time, distracted by the cold desire rushing through him, V was not quick enough to support her and they both went tumbling.

Laughing hysterically, Evey allowed V to help her to her feet and lead her to the couch.

Together they collapsed, breathing deeply and laughing as V, still holding Evey in his arms, sprawled unceremoniously. 'Are you alright?' he asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down on top of him.

'I think we drank too much,' she gasped between giggles. Throwing out her arm and reaching for the champagne bottle sitting on the side table, Evey frowned; it was empty. Pouting out her lips, she dropped her head on V's chest, snuggling deep into his warm embrace as he absently wrapped her tightly in his arms.

'Not that we need it, but shall I open the next?' he asked, marveling at the feel of her body against his. Absently his hands began tracing careless circles down her back.

'Maybe in a moment.' Evey shuttered at the feel of the leather as she blew a strand of his hair from her nose. 'What color is your hair?' she asked suddenly.

As his one hand continued its attention to her back, V allowed his other to move to her hair and stroke it lightly. 'Black,' He tried to sound serious, but a deep chuckle gave him away.

'No silly your real hair, not your wig,' Shutting her eyes, Evey began being entranced with the soft movement of his hands. Absently, she let her own begin to drift across the blue silk of his shirt.

'It was a light brownish color, I think.'

Rising up her head Evey peered into the mask. 'What? You know or you don't?' Laying her head back against him, she smiled. 'Has it turned gray or white and you don't want to admit it?'

Evey frowned. His hands had slowed almost to a stop and his heart began beating rapidly. After several seconds of silence he spoke, his voice a bare whisper as if he had drifted off to a far away place. 'It burned.'

The words contained so much pain; they took Evey's breath away. Turning her head so her lips were directly above his heart, she kissed his chest gently, trying to ease the obvious discomfort she had just caused. Shutting her eyes, she kissed him again, lingering this time savoring the feel of the embroidered vest against her mouth. Without thinking, Evey's hand snaked to the back of V's neck as she moved up his body, gently brushing her lips across his shoulder, breathing him in. She could feel him catch his breathe as she raised her lips and brushed them across his ear. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'

Behind the mask, V smiled as Evey's warm breath touched him. 'It was a very long time ago.' he spoke softly, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Again she kissed him, carefully placing her mouth directly along the back of the mask. She thought she felt actual flesh, but there was no way she could be certain. Turning his head, V gave her better access to his clothed neck. 'Were you handsome' asked Evey against his throat, biting it lightly. If he couldn't feel her kisses on his flesh, then let him feel other things. As a light moan escaped his lips, she bit again, this time a little harder.

'Evey,' protested V, his hands running lightly down her back. The weight of her body on his was already enough to undo him. 'My beautiful, brazen beguiler, you must stop.'

'B words' mumbled Evey biting into his neck. Slowly her nimble fingers began unbuttoning his vest. She wanted to feel his actual flesh and the layers of clothing were not helping. 'Are you going to start another one of your alliterations?' she asked with her mouth and tongue against his ear, causing him to groan again. The buttons of his vest and then his silk shirt gave way, revealing underneath a knit, black t-shirt. 'How many layers do you have on?' she asked, sinking her teeth into him again.

Reaching up, V took her hands, holding them tightly as he turned his body, moving them both, and pinning her beneath him. 'What words do you want to hear? Baffling, bewitching, bothersome, bedazzling, bashful, bold or unbelievably beautiful?'

'How about balmy, baleful, and boastful,' giggled Evey? 'Befouled bully, bourbon breath and,' she ran a hand down his arm, 'brawny biceps.' Letting her hands continue down his back, she smiled as she reached his buttocks, squeezing him roughly. 'Or brilliantly built_ bum_.'

V growled, reaching for her hands. 'That's cheating my brassy beseecher, but I too can play.' Passing the face of the mask over her neck, V sniffed loudly, 'awe, barely bathed and a bit balmy.'

'Brute!' laughed Evey as V raised his head and let a finger trace its way along her dress to the dip between her breasts. Delicately, he lifted the fabric and looked down in bemusement. 'Hmm, buxom bosoms? No, breastless maybe?'

With a screeched Evey smacked him. 'Beast, barbarian, and baboon.'

'Bawdy bumpkin and banshee' laughed V. Dropping his head, he moved the lips of the mask across her cheek and let it follow the path his finger had just taken.

'Mmm,' replied Evey huskily, reaching for his hands. 'Take your gloves off.'

'What?' Even in a drunken haze of alcohol and arousal, the statement startled him.

'I want to feel your hands.' With a tender touch, Evey ran the tips of her fingers down the cheek of the mask.

'Evey…no' sighed V, shaking his head.

'Why?'

'You know why I can't.'

'I don't care, I want to feel them. I want to feel and see you.' Slowly, she ran her hands up his chest, pushing aside the open shirt and feeling the t-shirt underneath. 'Please V?'

'Why would you want to ruin the evening in this way?' V asked moving from top of her to his side.

'I won't be ruining it; I will be giving _you_ something for a change.' Rolling to her side she faced him.

'Giving something to me?' He reached up and brushed hair from her face 'How will taking my gloves off going to accomplish that?'

Pushing against his body, Evey raised herself till once again they lay one on top of the other on the couch. Holding his mask gently, but firmly between her hands, Evey stared down into the black slits of the eyes, her face serious as she spoke. 'I know what it would mean to you to be able to truly touch me.' V held his breath, taking in her words as Evey stared beyond the mask and into his eyes. 'Let me give this to you,' she whispered before bending her head and tenderly kissing the lips of the mask. ….

**

* * *

**

**Quotes and References:**

Breathless with adoration. William Wordsworth

Most beautiful of the immortal gods, overwhelming the hearts intelligence and counsel. Hesiod, _Theogony_

**Author's Whatever…**

Yes, yes, yes…I know. I just left you guys hanging there, _BUT_ we will pick up right at that point next chapter. The rough part of exam week is over, and other than some little things here and there to do, I have some time to play.

Thank you as always for the reviews (with the exception of the slaughtering by Alfred the Abhorred) BUT, Alfie, I am afraid I am still standing and you have only instigated me to be bad and to enjoy it even more than I would have before. THANK YOU! I am certain Dacobb and the rest of my Merry Bunch will thank you too! (Gives Alfred the Absurd a big smile of complete and unbelievable innocence)

As for the rest of you, thank you for everything. Each and everyone of you are appreciated. Even though Dacobb and the others asked me to write this, It is the fact so many of you are enjoying it which makes me continue. AGAIN THANK YOU.

**Next Chapter: **

At long last (Dacobb)….you know what is coming. (grins).

By the way…Preface: Is a reference to Edward Albee's Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf.


	9. Chapter 9: As I wish it

**Dacobb and Tweetyshell, this chapter is all for you! (Although the rest of you might want to read it too.) I would suggest though, you go back to chapter 8 and read it from one to the other so there are not any breaks in the actions (no pun intended).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…have never made any claims to it. Just abusing it and a poem. **

**Warning: **

**The following material may not be suitable for all audiences.**

**This chapter contains adult themes and situations.**

**The author is not responsible if you decide to read this material,**

**that is your decision and yours alone to make.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: I wish it.**

**As continued from the last chapter…**

Pushing against his body, Evey raised herself till once again they lay one on top of the other on the couch. Holding his mask gently, but firmly between her hands, she stared down into the black slits of the eyes, her face serious as she spoke. 'I know what it would mean to you to be able to truly touch me.' V held his breath, taking in her words as she stared beyond the mask and into his eyes. 'Let me give this to you,' she whispered before bending her head and tenderly kissing the lips of the mask.

'Evey,' sighed V. It was a bare whisper, conveying in it desire, pleading, and regret. 'I have neither the heart to stay, nor wit enough to runaway.' 1

Her lips left the mask and moved slowly to his throat, leaving in their wake small, yet passionate kisses. 'For one night, let me take away your pain,' she bit him lovingly, so he could feel her touch. 'Let me show you the life you have been denied.'

'You…I…_we…_are inebriated.' V gasped, letting out an involuntary groan as his body began to betray him. 'Under different circumstances, whether it is now or even tomorrow, you may regret this.'

His breath was short as Evey moved slowly down his body, pressing against him, her mouth and hands gliding over the silk and knit. 'Eve, my dream, my body, my hands…my face are things you do not need to see!'

She found his nipples hardening at her touch beneath the undershirt and smiled. Slowly biting down, she took one into her mouth and sucked it roughly through the fabric. V could not stop himself from moaning loudly, nor could he stop his hands from sliding up her back, across her shoulders, and into her hair pressing her into him.

'My love…you…must…stop…this,' he gasped, each word an effort to speak. His body was on fire with a need to give in and respond to her. In desperation, he grasped the sides of her head firmly between his hands, forcing her to stop and look at him. '_Evey, please understand._'

She looked at him intently, her face flushed with desire, but serious. 'If I were truly your love, you would not want me to stop.' Gently she rose to her knees, straddling his body. 'Remember this afternoon when we were discussing the Scarlet Pimpernel? Remember how we discussed passion?' Reaching down, Evey grasped both his wrists and tenderly pulled his hands to her waist. 'Remember how much you wanted to feel me?'

'That was yesterday,' His voice a horse whisper as he recalled her moving against him and the way her lips had parted as moaned in pleasure.

Nodding, Evey stared at the mask, locking her eyes with the man staring from behind it. 'Was it?' Lightly holding his hands, she slowly began guiding them up her sides, letting him feel her. Half way up, she released him and smiled as he slowly allowed his hands to continue to travel up her body, across her shoulders and down her arms. 'Take off the gloves; let me feel your touch.' Shutting her eyes, Evey breathed deeply, feeling fire on her skin as the hands became braver and more aggressive.

Shifting forward, she moved her weight from her knees to his hips, smiling as he moaned loudly, his entire body reacting to her movement. With a delicate touch, she ran her hands up his body, letting her hips begin to grind slowly against his.

'Evey…_NO_,' gasped V, his fingers digging into her sides, trying to stop her. She pressed harder against him, moving quicker, making his protest end in a loud groan. 'I _can't _do this,' he pleaded loudly as her hands started working the fastening of his pants.

'From where I am sitting, I _know _you can.' She breathed deeply, her own body wet with lust and desire.

V shook his head, 'I can't. I…my body…I…don't want… you to see.' The words were said with force as his hands clenched spasmodically against her.

'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. It is for this reason, wing'd cupid is painted blind.' Slowly she began unzipping his pants. 2

'_EVEY!_' something akin to panic sounded in V's voice as his body screamed in its conflict to allow her to continue or stop. His body flooded with heat and butterflies as his thoughts collided. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing them face to face, and holding her tightly, trapping her arms and hands. 3

She gazed in to the mask, her eyes glazed in desire. 'Kiss me,' she whispered, leaning in to him.

'Evey stop this, _please_.'

Freeing her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and dipped her head into the wig, bringing her lips again to his ear. 'Hug me.'

'You are asking too much,' breathed V into the side of her neck, his hands moving of their own accord caressing her body.

'Kiss me,' her hips moved slowly forward, bringing them together and causing them both to groan loudly with yearning. 'Hug me.' Pulling back, Evey placed her hands on both sides of the mask, forcing him to look at her, 'Eat me, drink me…_love me_.' Closing her eyes, she kissed the lips of the mask passionately, feeling the pressure of V's lips from within. 4

Before she knew what was happening, Evey found herself lying on her back on the couch with V pinning her down with his body. Wrapping his arms around her, he dipped his head so their foreheads lay together, 'There is no going back,' he breathed heavily. 'If you want me to…if you want.' He swallowed hard, squeezing her tightly, marshalling his own will. 'Are you certain you want this?'

'Touch me, love me, _make much of me_.' Breathed Evey deeply, longing for his body to join with hers. 5

V nodded, his body shaking, throbbing painfully as he rose to his knees. With strong hands, he pushed up her dress, carefully running his fingers under the band of her panties, pulling them over her thighs and dropping them unceremoniously to the floor. Raising his head, V stopped and looked around the room, his hand at his waist ready to free himself, but visibly at odds with what was about to occur.

'V?' questioned Evey, her breath coming in ragged gasp of anticipation, her entire body screaming for fulfillment. Slowly his head turned and looked down at her.

'Evey.' He mumbled breathlessly, before rising from the couch and moving quickly across the gallery much to Evey's astonishment and horror.

'V' she called hoarsely, her body flooding with fear, disappointment and desperation. Tears rushed to her eyes and grief choked her voice. He could not be rejecting her this way and at this time. She rose and staggered across the gallery. 'V' she called collapsing to her knees, her body wracked in anguish, tearing streaming down her face. 'Please don't… not like this. Please don't leave me.'

'Evey,' the quiet disembodied voice of V sounded from somewhere near her, 'I'm here.' There was the sound of a lever being pulled and suddenly the entire gallery plunged into darkness.

'Don't cry my darling, I'm here. I have neither left nor rejected you.'

Evey froze, choking back her tears as pitch blackness engulfed her.

'V?'

The sound of heavy breathing and metal hitting stone echoed in the sudden stillness, making her jump. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the floor and gathered her into a passionate embrace.

Warm lips attached themselves to hers, hungrily and fervently kissing her. Evey opened her mouth to cry out, but a tongue slipped instantly in and frantically began exploring its hidden depts. She felt V's hands move to her thighs and lift her into the air as she unconsciously she wrapped her legs around him. With a thud which knocked the breath from her lungs, they backed against the jukebox. Using its concave casing for support, V titled her back against the sloped surface, lifting her hips to his. He entered her quickly, pushing himself deeply as he could, crying out against her lips as he did so. Wrapping her legs tighter and clinging to him, she awkwardly met his movement, savoring the feel of him inside of her.

The first thrust was sharp, hungry, and desperate making them both cry out in painful pleasure. Using the jukebox for support, V shifted their bodies and thrust hard again. Evey moaned in delight as he tried to slow his passion for her, taking her more easily, but firmly. So great had been his frustration, so great had been his longing and need, he now feared as he moved within her, he might harm her in some way. With an effort he tried to still some of the overwhelming force of his desire.

Pulling the wrap from his throat, Evey broke their kiss, gasping as she sunk her teeth into his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh. The sensation was like lightening rushing through V's body, making his thrusts become more aggressive, harder, and deeper. The jukebox began to bounce against the wall with the force of his moves.

'We're going to break it,' moaned Evey, her mouth seeking V's again.

Guttural moans escaped him as she felt his hands lock on her thighs, lifting her. There was a crash as something hit the floor in the darkness. Evey felt her back tipping in an arch as V bent, trying to lower her to the floor. The back of her shoulders touched the carpet, changing their angle and making his thrust deeper and more penetrating as he sunk to his knees. Lifting one of her legs and hooking it around his side, V changed positions. Every muscle in his body working to satisfy them both, causing his grunts and groans to become more animalistic at every moment. Evey's body was on fire with pleasure as wave after wave of lust and satisfaction washed through her. She was not going to be able to hang on much longer. Clutching to his shoulders, she pulled his mouth back to hers, her tongue seeking his in a battle of its own.

Wrapping his arms under her, and placing his hands on her shoulders, V pulled down, forcing Evey's body to meet his own thrust as she wrapped her leg around his waist, raising her hips to meet him. They both cried out as he went deeper, their hips and pelvis grinding together sending shock waves through their bodies. Moans and cries shattered the darkness around them.

Evey was the first to surrender, clutching at him desperately as her scream echoed through the gallery. It was followed within a minute by V's, who was so fervent in his actions Evey found herself releasing a second time. Falling, V caught himself and rolled them both to their sides as they clung to each other, breathing deeply and kissing passionately.

'My Gawd,' moaned Evey, panting against his lips, 'I want champagne every day.'

V chuckled moving his kisses down her jaw and throat and then back up. 'This is only the beginning of our end,' he whispered, slowly and regretfully withdrawing from her. 'I am going to taste every inch of your body, make you scream like a banshee, and have you in every position I can think of. Before I am finished sex and beauty will be as inseparable as life and consciousness for this is the sum of true earthly bliss.' 6,7,8

Evey laughed, still trying to catch her breath. 'Do you remember in the Goblin Market, there is a line about sucking till her lips were sore?' Sitting up and straddling him, she pushed his shirt from his shoulders and pulled the undershirt over his head. Running her hands across his chest, she felt the firmness of his body fascinated at the feel of his skin beneath her fingers.

'Yes, I remember it,' grinned V pulling at the straps of her dress to expose her breasts.

Evey smiled in the darkness, 'Good,' she whispered running her tongue along his shoulder, feeling the texture of his skin and tasting his essence. 'Such fruits as this, no woman has ever seen and my thirst is insatiable.' Slowly, she pushed him back onto the floor. 9

**

* * *

**

**Quotations and References**

**1.** _I have neither the heart to stay, nor wit enough to runaway_. Samuel Butler

**2.** _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; therefore, wing'd cupid is painted blind._ William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer's Night Dream._

**3.** _With heat and butterflies_ Carol O'Connell, _Killing Critics_

**4.** _Kiss me, Hug me_, _Eat me, drink me…love me._ Christina Rossetti, _Goblin Market_

**5.** _Touch me, love me,_ _make much of me_. Christina Rossetti, _Goblin Market_

**6.** _This is only the beginning of our end,_ William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer's Night Dream_

**7.** _Sex and beauty will be as inseparable as life and consciousness_ DH Lawrence

**8.** _This is the sum of true earthly bliss_ Milton, _Paradise Lost _(and yes, this one is a pun or rather the source of the quote is)

**9.** _Such fruits as this, no woman has ever scene and my thirst is insatiable_.' Christina Rossetti, _Goblin Market_

**Author's whatever**

One: not as sexual as I wanted it, but at least this goes with my (gasp) PLOT! I do hope you at least enjoyed it. Dacobb, was it good for you?

Two: I had a question or two about the songs I had V and Evey dancing to last chapter…so here we go. GO out and find the following CDs, visit itunes or whatever it is you do. You need : Rod Stewart, Great American Songbook, volumes II and III. (every song on these sound as if they would be on V's jukebox); Elvis Presley, _Can't Help Falling in Love with You_; Michael Buble's It's Time…this is especially great as it not only has_ Save the Last Dance for Me_, and _I'm Feeling Good_, but it also has _You Don't Know Me_ which would be fantastic for V and Evey. (Michael Buble also has a version of _Can't Help Falling in Love with You _and a separate album, which is marvelous) and Finally Queen, _Crazy Little Thing Called Love._

Three: From my guesstimate, we have about three/four chapters left.

Four: Thank you Duck!

And Finally: (this was a request in my reviews so…)

An alliteration as asked by Ashley and amicably agreed upon by the author.

Anything but average and austere, this abnormal yet adorable adroit is ablaze with authentic attributes. Always aberrant with the ability to ascribe ahead, Ashley is neither abashed, aimless, asinine, nor abhorrent. Rather with artistic abandonment, auspicious acutance, and abounding adeptness, she allures and aggravates the abstentious analyzing their awkward allusions. This is Ashley's awry appeal, making her adored, appreciation and absolutely abiding with abounding attestations. Mere accolades do not attest to her assured autonomy.

(Imagine what I would have written if I actually knew you! I hope you win against your friend.)


	10. Chapter 10: What dreams may come

**Thank you for the reviews from last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I make, nor have, no claims on any of this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: What dreams may come.**

The last thing he remembered, the very last moment of his former life was the remembrance of waking to a woman softly calling to him. He had lain against the cold stone wall of his cell with his ear to the crack in the wall listening for her. When he finally heard her call, her voice was gentle and like music to his ears. She had spoken his name, told him she loved him, and their time was limited. He had spoken soft words, lover's words, to her in return. He remembered digging at the crevice in the stone till his hands bled trying to reach her, even if were just to touch the tip of their fingers together.

When they killed her, when her blood sprayed the wall and pooled to the floor, it ran into the crevice enabling him for a brief moment to be connected to her. It was at the moment he looked at the red, sticky substance on the end of his finger he had forgotten his name and lost his sanity. There was no one he had touched since, at least not in the true sense of the word, no one until now. Now there was Evey.

Since the moment Valerie drew her last breath, since the moment her blood had ran into his cell, and he had tasted her on his lips, he had cared for no one, not even himself. Not until now. Now there was Evey, now there was more than a vendetta, now there was a hope for a future. V smiled at her, thinking she looked beautiful. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek with his hand, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. Her skin amazed him with its smooth softness. Leaning forward, he bent to kiss her, but there was something wrong. 'Evey?' he asked, his face falling in concern.

She looked at him with her honey brown eyes and smiled. 'I think I'm falling in love with you.'

V's heart leaped. '_Evey_,' he breathed, over come with joy.

Behind them there was a loud report making Evey jump, her smile waning as she turned to see what had made such a noise. Recognizing the sound for what it was, V instantly sprang forward, wrapping his arm around her waist, lifting her to safety as a warm and sticky spray hit his face. Blood. He recognized the metallic taste instantly.

Looking down, the sight in his arms almost unhinged him. Blood had started to pour from a hole in the side Evey's head and her body had gone limp in his arms. 'Evey!' screamed V grasping her body close to his. Unconsciously, he shook her, trying to awaken the woman in his arms. It was then he heard the laughter.

Peter Creedy stood across the room, gun raised, laughing. 'I knew I would find you eventually. It was just a matter of time.' With him there were a number of Fingermen, each laughing as well. V lowered Evey's lifeless body to the ground, begging her to stay with him, making Creedy and his men laugh harder and louder.

As he knelt by her side, as murderous rage consumed him, a priest made of marble stepped from the shadows and kicked him violently aside. 'She is mine,' said St. Anthony with a laugh, 'She is the price you shall have to pay.'

V looked up in to the stone faced statue, he vision blurred with tears. 'No, _take me_!'

'She is mine,' said Anthony again, 'You have toyed with temptation, denied your duty, and submitted yourself in lustful treason against me. You challenge my hold and deny the web spun around you. Her thirst for passion and your surrender to desire cannot be accepted, not without a sacrifice. Justice must be fulfilled and I claim her. She is mine as claimed in the name of my martyrdom.'

V shook his head, crawling to Evey's limp body and pulling her to him. 'No, not her, take me. It is I who called upon the curse.'

'She is mine!' stormed Anthony, lifting the limp form from V's arms with the pinch of two fingers. 'She is mine.'

The scream escaping from his lips shook his entire body as V sat up, blinking in the darkness surrounding him. For a moment he was disoriented and uncertain where he was, then a delicate hand lay against his bare chest and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 'V?' whispered Evey from the void encompassing them, 'Are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?'

He swallowed hard, his entire body shaking with the aftermath of the dream. 'I'm sorry my love, it was a dream.' He gathered her tightly into his arms, feeling her breast press against his skin as he lay back into the pillows. 'I did not mean to awaken you.' His breathing was quick and shallow and his heart was racing.

Evey snuggled deep against him, 'I hate nightmares,' she whispered. 'They always seem so real and they make you feel you've done something unforgivable and deserve them.'

V held her tighter. 'There is nothing unforgivable about living.' He kissed to top of her head, smelling her hair.

'Can I help make the dream go away?' She asked, letting her fingers trace the outlines of the scares crisscrossing his chest and stomach.

V did not answer.

'Your body is fascinating,' she whispered turning her head to kiss his chest. 'You are like no other man I have ever met.' Slowly, her hand traveled lower and began stroking him.

'You are a nymph Evey Hammond,' murmured V in heavy sighs, 'or a harpy determined to suck the very life from me.'

Evey smiled, 'V you have repeatedly proven you are more than a man.' Her lips and tongue started tracing over his scars. 'You are an idea, and ideas never cease, they go on forever.'

Pulling her to him, V kissed her lips tenderly. 'It is you who will never cease my siren. Have I not fulfilled your desires repeatedly?'

'You have.' She kissed him again. 'Several times now, and I'll not walk properly for days because of it.'

V laughed as she slipped from his arms and started moving down his body. 'And what of you V, are you sated?'

A groan answered her, as she lowered her mouth to him.

* * *

When next he awoke, V carefully slid from the bed, making certain not to awake Evey. As he had thrown the main power breaker on the fuse box, there were no lights he could use as he made his way across the gallery. Feeling his way from Evey's door to his own, V entered his room, locking the door as he did so. Seeking candles and lighting them, he stood for several moments gazing at himself in the full-length mirror, touching the many bruises and bit marks left by Evey. He found he could not help, but to wonder how she could have touched and made love to a body as misshapen as his own. It had taken him years to be able to look at himself properly, but then again, she had not seen his body; she had only felt it.

'What would have happened if she had seen her lover as he truly is?' V asked the image in the mirror. 'Would she still have been as amorous? Would her seduction have been so adamant?'

When the image did not answer, V shook his head in disgust.

'I find your silence perplexing and dismaying, but I am not entirely to blame. I did try to stop her. It was never my intent to actually have her as I did, but I must admit the physical desire was to the point of desperation. If she had not…,' he shook his head in self-loathing, '…, but I allowed her to; therefore, she is not to blame. I warned her, but I never let her see. I never let her view what it was she was touching. No fear can stand up to hunger; no patience can wear it out, disgust simply does not exist where hunger thrives in the mind.' With a sigh he turned, candle still in hand and moved to his bathroom to bathe. 1

Emerging from his room some time later, V was once again in his true form of mask, wig, and black clothing. Going back to Evey's room, he quietly opened the door and stood, holding the candle high, looking at the women he had repeatedly made love to. 'So I awoke, and behold it was a dream,' he murmured in quiet reverence before shutting the door quietly and turning to go in search of the fuse box. 2

**

* * *

**

**Quotations and References**

1. No fear can stand up to hunger; no patience can wear it out, disgust simply does not exist where hunger thrives. _The Heart of Darkness_ by Joseph Conrad

2. So I awoke, and behold it was a dream. _Pilgrim's Progress_ by John Bunyan

Nymphs, harpies, and sirens are all mythological creatures (female) who either "sucked" the life from their victims, caused death and destruction, or lead men to their deaths. (Their victims were always male)

**Author's thingy…**

Sorry this one is so short. It is a bit of a transition for the next sections I am putting together. I know I am being a bit macabre at the beginning of this (and with the sources of the quotations), but I assure you there is a reason.

As always thank you for reading. Your reviews and kind words keep me writing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Even though it is a bit strange)

Finally, before anyone asks…the Goblin Market plays a heavy role all the way to the last chapter. I know I did not use it this chapter, but it will return. In later chapters, you will even finally learn what V did with the lock of hair he cut from Evey, but more about that later……

OH, almost forgot…someone (actually two or three people) mentioned they thought Evey had practically raped V…and if that was what I was trying to portray. I would say she definitely seduced him, pushing him to the point something physical had occur. HOWEVER, he brought home the champagne, he knew what she wanted, and he asked her to wear a dress which he knew would turn him on. When he left her on the couch, he could have just left (and tended to himself.) He chose instead to throw the breakers and go back to her. Basically, you can interpret it as you will…seduction or something more, but as we just found out from above…they repeat the act several times over before he finally leaves her.

All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I am the one to blame for spelling, typos etc.


	11. Chapter 11: I am damned

**OK Readers…the last chapter was short and a little weird, but it was a transition and gave important information setting up this one. This one is a little strange too, but I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know…It was a bugger to write.**

**Also, Dacobb, "if eat me drink me" was for you, then Tweetyshell, Faust is yours. (I can't tell you how many times I wanted to decorate a Christmas tree while writing the Faust section…ha ha ha. Sorry everyone…inside joke from school)**

**Disclaimer: Which one? I do not own V for Vendetta, the story of Faust, any work by William Shakespeare, Rudyard Kipling or Christina Rossetti's Goblin Market. I own none of it and claim nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: "I am damned; nothing can rescue me"**

_(From the Tragic Tales of Faust)_

Evey awoke, stretching out her body with a sigh of total fulfillment. Who would have thought underneath all those layers of the black clothing and the mask, there would be a man such as V. Instantly she thought of the phrase he loved to say, "I am more than a man Evey, I am ideal.' She smiled broadly, _that he was indeed_.

Sliding to the corner of her bed, her body pleasantly sore and aching, Evey looked around her room, a wide grin spreading across her face as she burst into laughter. The floor was covered in books.

They had finally made it to a bed and had initially collapsed in exhaustion. They had made love several times already and each time, it seemed it was somewhere new. There were vague remembrances of a table, a wall and some other surfaces, but when one is caught in passionate embraces in total darkness, the sense of time, place, and surface has the tendency to disappear.

After a brief nap entwined in the other's arms, they were both ready to take things slower, especially as V had half-heartedly reminded her, he was twice her age. As their passion built and their bodies joined, V had placed his feet against the footboard of the bed, using it for leverage. With every move he made, the headboard struck the wall with loud resounding thuds, jarring them both and the books stacked pile after pile around the bed. As his momentum increased and he placed his full strength into his actions, Evey realized through a haze of pleasure, the books were beginning to fall. Their release, their moment of absolute ecstasy, was accompanied with an avalanche of literature.

Still laughing, Evey found her robe, wrapping it around herself as she made her way from her room to find V. Entering the gallery, she stopped, her mouth gaping open. There were pillows lying on the floor in the hall and one of the curtains to the make-up room had been pulled down. On the floor in the center of the gallery lay several empty champagne bottles and what had once been a plate of fruit was spread across the carpet with two overturned chairs. Knick-knacks had been knocked to the floor, across tables, or were general in disorder. Even pieces of the chess set seemed to be someplace other than where they should be. The entire gallery was in general chaos.

'V' called Evey loudly in the silence greeting her. 'V, are you here?'

There was not reply.

With a sigh, she headed towards the kitchen, but stopped as she noticed something taped to the jukebox. Coming closer, she saw it was a note inscribed in V's precise handwriting. "_Still in working order,"_ she read aloud, rolling her eyes as a smile invaded her face. 'Well, no one can say you don't have a sense humor.' Pulling the note away, she went to make a nice hot cup of tea.

Curling up on the couch, Evey flipped on the television and discovered it was Saturday evening and not Friday as she had thought. 'Wow, she mused, time flies when you are having fun.' She sipped her tea, watching the _Dietrich Half-Hour, Hour Special,_ while formulating a plan. First she needed to bathe, and then she would set about organizing the Gallery. She would begin with scrubbing the kitchen, especially the table, and then sort the mayhem caused from the two of them thrashing about in total darkness. After this was done, she decided she would work on her room. The floor was still covered from the avalanche of books, but as she discovered while looking for her robe, the avalanche had unearthed a dressing table and mirror. As she sorted the books, she could also make her room more comfortable, more her own; after all, the Gallery was now her home.

After changing her bed linens and placing books neatly in cases or in more organized arrangements, Evey pulled the dressing table to a position which better suited her, and set about cleaning away the heaps of dust it had accumulated over the years. As wood began to gleam, a carved inscription in Latin appeared. "Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici," she read aloud. 1

"By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe,' said a deep, rich voice from the doorway.

Evey's face broke into a huge smile as she turned to look at V, her heart leaping at the sight of him.

'Personal motto?'

'It's from Faust.'

'It would be,' she thought before saying aloud, 'He sold his soul to the devil didn't he, in exchange for knowledge or to fulfill his life's desires or something like that?' Laying down her cleaning cloths, she moved to embrace him. 'Maybe it was something about cheating the devil?' she asked rising on her toes to give a quick kiss to the mask.

'Make me immortal with thy kiss and yes, it is.' There was surprise, but amused happiness in V's voice. Whether it was caused by her arms wrapping around his waist or the fact she knew of Doctor Faustus, Evey was not certain. 2

'I missed you,' she murmured into his coat, holding him tightly. 'Where have you been?'

V hesitated, letting his hands linger on her waist before stepping away. Idly he looked around the room and its changes avoiding the question.

'V, is something wrong?'

'Do you know what one of the last things Faust claims before he is sent to hell Evey?'

She looked at him and blinked, uncertain to be amused or afraid by the way he was acting. 'I'm guessing it had something to do with books since you are staring at them.'

'I'll burn my books!' roared V, throwing up his arms in a wild dramatic jester. 'I'll burn my _books_!' He laughed to himself, but the sound sent chills down her spine. 3

She looked at him, feeling the joy of being near him begin to ebb. 'What's wrong V, where have you been?' she asked timidly, not knowing what sort of manic reply she would receive.

V sighed, his posture and his mask appearing weary. 'I have been attempting to discover an alternative to my own damnation, my dear. That is all. You see the devil has called and Faustus must be damned.' 4

Evey frowned. Was he referring to her, to their night together, or had something happened? 'V you're frightening me.'

'I am sorry my love, but you see Mephastophilis has discovered the clue, he knows the weakness, and now he stands ready at our door to whisk us away.' V picked up a book from the bedside table and held it in delicate reverence. 'Did you finish it? Did you see what became of our valiant Pimpernel and his bride?' 5

'V' said Evey, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. 'Mephastophilis or whatever his name is. He was a messenger from the devil who was supposed to wait till Faust messed up or did something wrong, then Faust had to pay his debt and loose his soul. Is that right?'

'He is the one in the same,' affirmed V while pulling a small piece of wrapped tissue from his glove and placing it inside the book. 'Gone deaf and blind? Her tree of life drooped from the root: She said not one word in her heart's sore ache; but peering thro' the dimness, naught discerning, for no longer could she hear the goblin cry. Come buy our orchard fruits, come buy, come buy.' Carefully, he placed the book back onto the table. 6

For a moment, Evey sat staring at him opened mouthed, wondering if he had finally gone completely mad. Then, with concentrated effort, she forced herself to speak. 'Are you possessed, or gone insane or something? I know the sex was mind blowing incredible, but it's just a figure of speech you know. It isn't supposed to actually blow your mind and all this devil and damnation stuff is…just weird.'

He laughed again, in the creepy derisive way he had since entering her room.

'Speaking of the devil my darling Eve, I was wondering if you could assist me? There are unforeseen circumstances, and my plans have accelerated. Although I have spent sometime seeking other arrangements, I am afraid I have been unsuccessful.' He hesitated looking at her. Yes, now was the time he had to pay his debt. He did not want to ask her this. 'I need someone who can be a bit theatrical or have some skills in that area.'

'Of course,' she said it hesitantly, but V knew she was willing to do anything he asked.

Though he was happy Evey readily trusted him and was willing to assist him without question, his heart gave a little shutter. She was so young, eager, and so very innocent. She was in many ways a child and her trust in him was absolute, making his request even more horrible and difficult.

'I'll do my best to help you in anyway I can. What exactly do you want me to do?'

As she grasped his hand, as he led her into the Gallery to sit down and explain to her exactly what he was he wanted her to do, Faust again returned to V's mind. 'Think'st thou that I who saw the face of God and tasted the eternal joys of Heaven, am now tormented with ten thousand hells. For now I shall forever be deprived of everlasting bliss.' 7

* * *

'You want me to _what_?' asked Evey in amazement, shaking her head, uncertain what it was she had just heard.

V sighed. He knew this would be difficult, he knew she would not understand the importance of the matter at hand and her role in the scheme was the only way it was to be accomplished. He stood, looking at her for a long minute, tilting his head slightly as he did so.

'I want you to seduce him.' He spoke the words slowly; his voice serious and matter-of-fact.

Evey shook her head; she was not hearing this correctly. 'A priest? But really, it's not just any priest, it's actually a _BISHOP_. You want me to seduce a bishop?'

V eyes never left her, his voice and body were solemnly still as he watched her face fall and her heart begin to break. Did she not see what it was costing him to ask her to do such a thing? Did she not know his inane prattle in her room was just a cover so he would not have to admit how painful this was for him?

'Yes.'

Evey felt sick. He was not asking her to do this. 'And you are going _to kill_ him?' she whispered the words, trying to make them register somewhere in her mind.

'Yes.'

She sat, her elbows on her knees, her head bowing to her hands as she hid her face. She was not hearing this, it was just not happening and V... She could not look at him. She did not even want to be in the same room with him. The fact he was standing there calmly and quietly, with his hands folded in front of him, asking her to _seduce_ another man was unthinkable.

'How…' her voice faltered and her hands were beginning to shake as she lowered them, clenched, to her lap. 'How can you ask …after yesterday and our night…,' her voice cracked, forcing her to look away, to breathe deeply. 'How can you _want _me to sleep with another man, to have _sex_ with him?'

V looked at Evey contemplating what he could say. How could he tell her what Lilliman had actually done? The people locked in cages being starved, beaten, and experimented on. They never administered pain killers as it would bias the experiments and then there were the side effects. Coughing and shitting blood, internal organs feeling as if they were being ripped from your body, the heart racing, the lungs burning, and your head hurting so badly it felt as if it would explode.

He had seen people literally dig the skin from their bodies, trying to remove what the thought was growing there. He remembered the man; the one who had been an artist, scratching out his own eyes trying to lesson the pain. How could he tell Evey of the woman who broke her own arm and tried to saw it off with a piece of stone? Lilliman has walked by it all. People in glass boxed with not even enough room to move, sitting in their own excrement, begging to die. And he, V, had been one of the lucky ones.

Young and healthy when they arrived, his group had been chosen for genetic mutilation. Most died the first day. His group, they at least hosed down with high pressure spray once a week and on occasion they had roughly shaved him to help monitor their results. It was his group Lilliman was most interested in. They became his playthings.

The rapes were as brutal as the tortures the scientist performed. Lilliman would enter a cell, with a stick or baton in his hand, ready to administer his form of delight. He would not only rape his victims, he would beat, humiliate, sodomize, and torture them as well. When he was physically exhausted or unable to perform, then he would use "toys" as he called them. The more his victim screamed, the more pleasure it gave him and it was not limited to the women either.

V remembered the young man, the one Lilliman practically seemed to enjoy. The one, who too weak from the beatings and experiments, couldn't always fight back or at least he fought until he realized how much the priest enjoyed it, then he stopped. Lilliman had forced the young man to his knees and then had tied him leaning over a table. For hours the priest had repeatedly raped and violated him, going so far as to bring others, four or five, to watch and join in.

V shut his eyes, willing away the phantom pain he still felt, willing away the sounds of his own voice screaming till it came out in horse whispers. Lilliman deserved to die. He had taken away so much from V's life and now, in some way, he was taking Evey. The thought of the old man's hands on her sickened V. He would get there in time, he would not allow the _Bishop _to touch her, if he did, Hell would have no greater fury than V's.

'It is not what I want my dearest Eve, but what must be done.' His voice portrayed nothing, hurting her even more.

Evey felt her entire body begin to shake, 'Do not call me _dearest_. Don't you dare?'

V flinched. The chilled indignation of her words shot through him like knives. 'I hope you will not actually have to have intercourse with this man, Evey. I will have killed him long before _that_ can occur. In fact, the least you can keep him from touching you, the better for us both. All you need to do is unlock the window and keep him interested in you until I arrive.' He tilted his head, a sad smile filled with pain played in his voice. 'Believe me; he will not be able to resist you.'

She shook her head. This was not happening. It could not be happening. She again dropped her head in her hands, feeling the remaining pieces of her heart shatter.

'Why are you asking me to do this?'

'This man, this Bishop, if he can even be called by such an ecclesiastical title, deserves to die Evey. The crimes he has committed are unspeakable. I have told you only a small portion of the pain, tortures, crime and the murders he has committed. There is so much more I cannot speak of to you, but you must know, he deserves his punishment. He _must_ die for what he has done.'

Evey looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. 'And I am just going to walk in, unlock a window and then…' bile rose to her mouth, '…and then…'

'Seduce him.' V stated quietly.

'So you can then kill him.'

'Yes.'

She knew her voice was shaking as she choked back her tears as she spoke. 'You know you are asking me to prostitute myself for you,' Her eyes were stinging, 'and murder. If I do this, then I am helping you commit _murder._'

'I am aware of what I am asking you to do, but I see no other way. Man's timid heart is bursting with things he must not say, for the woman God gave him, isn't his to give away.' 8

'No…no, don't do that.' She started shaking her head violently, her control finally slipping, letting loose the anger and grief. 'Don't start quoting at me. Don't hind behind words.' She was on her feet, across the room, pounding her fist against his chest before she even knew what she was doing. 'Don't stand there and pretend this means nothing to you.'

Behind the mask, V shut his eyes, forcing away his true desire as he caught her wrists and held them tight. If there was some other way, if he had not had to ask _her_? He looked down at her tear streaked face and knew instantly…he had just lost her. He could feel it. He could feel it in her struggle against him, in the way she breathed, and in the look in her eyes. She was never going to trust him as she had; he had just shattered some of her innocence and nothing between them would ever be the same.

'Evey,' he whispered her name, releasing her wrists, and trying to wrap his arms around her.

'_No_!' she cried, pushing him away, her anger overwhelming them both. '_No_. You don't get to.' Evey swallowed hard, trying hard to push back the image her mind was creating. 'Our night…my dress…the champagne…what was it… a trial run?' It was becoming hard to breath. 'What were you doing? You thought you would see how easy it would be, what this man would have to do? Or…,' she gasped as the imaged she had been suppressing finally moved forward in her mind, '…or were you just seeing how good of a shag I actually am? Did you repeatedly screw my brains out just to try me out before you sent me off to someone else?'

Her words were a wrench to V's soul. 'No my dearest, my love, our time together had nothing to do…'

'DO NOT CALL ME THAT,' she spoke it quietly, but firmly, filling her words with venom as she backed away, 'I'm not _your love_ or _your dearest, _your darling, or anything else. You could not ask me to seduce, to have sex with _someone else_ if I were.'

V looked at her, standing stone still. 'Evey I did not want…' he stopped unable to continue, unable to tell her what he wanted to say.

'Oh, you wanted it V. You wanted it worse than I did and you did it to. You fucked me in every way you could; just as you are fucking me now.'

V did not answer. She had not understood what he had tried to tell her.

Shaking her head in total disgust, Evey turned and fled to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Why he followed her, why he stood with his head resting against the door listening to her cry, he did not know. He could hear her soul breaking, and yet somehow it did not even come close to the agony he, himself was suffering. 'Oh Evey, my dearest love, if ever thou shall love, in the sweet pangs of it remember me; for such as I am all true lovers are: unstaid and skittish in all motions else save in the constant image of the creature that is belov'd.' 9

**

* * *

**

**Quotes and References **

**Faust**. The tale of Faust can be dated back to 1601 and 1604 (there are one or two renditions which state the 1500's) and is supposedly based on a true account of a man named Johann Faustus, who was born in Roda in the province of Weimar.

Dr. Faustus made a packed with the devil which stated:

The Devil would agree: to serve Dr. Faustus for as long as he should live, to provide Dr. Faustus with whatever information he might request, and never to utter an untruth to Dr. Faustus.

Dr. Faustus on the other had agreed he would promise: at the expiration of twenty-four years to surrender his body and soul to the Devil, to confirm the pact with a signature written in his own blood, and to renounce his Christian faith.

Having reached an agreement, the pact was drawn up, and Dr. Faustus formalized it with his own blood. When the devil came to collect…Faustus refused to go!

There are more versions of this story than I care to mention, but the most famous are Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's, Christopher Marlowe's, Heinrich Heine's, and Gotthold Lessing's. I, for my quotations, am using Marlowe.

Why do I tell you this…St. Anthony said there would be a price …except V, like Faust doesn't want to pay.

**The Quotations**

**1. "**Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici," Faust (Goethe's version I think) and the book, graphic novel and the movie.

**2.** "Make me immortal with thy kiss_" The Tragic Tale of Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe

**3**. "I'll burn my books"_ The Tragic Tale of Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe

**4.** "You see the devil has called and Faustus must be damned.' _The Tragic Tale of Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe

**5. **Mephastophilis stand ready _The Tragic Tale of Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe

**6.** 'Gone deaf and blind? Her tree of life drooped from the root: She said not one word in her heart's sore ache; but peering thro' the dimness, naught discerning, for no longer could she hear the goblin cry. Come buy our orchard fruits, come buy, come buy.'

Christina Rossetti _The Goblin Market_.

By the way…V has John Waterhouse's portrait of Christina Rossetti as _Ophelia_ (Shakespeare's Hamlet) hanging in his make-up room. I noticed it when getting my stage directions so to speak.

**7.** 'Think'st thou that I who saw the face of God and tasted the eternal joys of Heaven, am now tormented with ten thousand hells. For now I shall forever be deprived of everlasting bliss.' _The Tragic Tale of Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe

**8.** Man's timid heart is bursting with things he must not say, for the woman God gave him, isn't his to give away.' Rudyard Kipling _The Female of the Species_

(Dacobb I threw this one in just for you…I am trying for Kubla Khan for you as well, watch out for it)

**9**. If ever thou shall love, in the sweet pangs of it remember me; for such as I am all true lovers are: unstaid and skittish in all motions else save in the constant image of the creature that is belov'd.' William Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

**Author's mental imbalance**

Yes, yes...lots of Faust quotations. Faust made my brain hurt in fact. I was trying to figure out a moment ago how many different works I have mentioned in the story...and it made my head hurt too. There is an entire subtext and subplot going on just in references and quotations alone. OH well. Must go take something for my head.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.Hope you are sitting there going Woo, wait a moment, what did he put in the book? I'll be interested to read what you have to say!

Next Chapter: Lilliman,

And as always…all mistakes are mine and mine alone. You can't have as much stuff crammed in to my head and not forget something…like which word to type and use. Sorry…base rudimentary mechanics not my forte…


	12. Chapter 12: Beloved and Betrayed

**Thank you FreeSpirtedOne and Boducky. I very much appreciate you both. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Thessaly the Terribly Truthful (and a tad theoretically tyrannical), thanks tremendously for the testament to my 'trocious typing temperament. I find your tactful and tasteful thoughtfulness teachable, but nottawdry nor tedious. My talent for technology is tepid and tenacious (at best). I have therefore tried to transcend my transliterate tendencies and tribulations through trial and error. ****(In others words I had someone proof read for me (smiles)…thank you again, as I said, I actually appreciate _polite_ honesty. By the way, your request…see chapter five where V is talking to a statue of St. Anthony.) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine…really truly. Couldn't claim it even if I wanted to.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Beloved and Betrayed**

Sometime late the next day, Evey's door opened and she walked slowly into the Gallery, her eyes rimmed red and swollen. It was her plan to sneak in and out of the bathroom and back to her own room without V realizing she had emerged from behind her locked door. It was also her plan to find a way out of the Gallery and away from him, even if it meant agreeing to go to the Bishop's. Certainly someone there could help her, maybe even the Bishop himself, for in Evey's eyes V had betrayed her and she could not longer live with a man such as he.

Glancing around, she knew he was someplace in the Gallery, but could not tell where. Other than the sound of the jukebox quietly playing, _You Don't Know Me,_ the entire dwelling was shrouded in silence. Little did she know, or realize, he had spent the entire night sitting outside of her door listening to her and longing to hold her. Hurrying into the bathroom, Evey tended to the call of nature and rushed back to her room, door as she did so. With a sigh of relief, she rested her head against the door, letting tears rise again to her eyes. How could he betray her in such a way, especially after she had given him her body?

How many times growing up in the Youth Reclamation Center had men touched her, seduced and molested her, and even on two occasions raped her. Being beautiful was not what everyone thought it to be. She was submissive, she knew that. She was afraid, she definitely knew this as well, but she had _learned_ to be both. It was the only way she had survived growing up in the Reclamation Center. If she let the predators touch her, they did not hurt her as badly. It was not until she came to live with V, had Evey finally felt safe. She had trusted him. She _felt _safe with him, and for the first time ever sex was not just sex. It had meaning. It was more than two bodies coming together in mutual pleasure, or in her case to fulfill someone else's pleasure. For the first time, Evey had known gentleness and tenderness. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she had made love as it should be, and now…now he was asking her to…

Again, as her heart ached in pain and she thought of the silly poetic game they had been playing. For three days, they had run about quoting sexually charged poetry to each other, allowing their fantasies to take life. How appropriate thought Evey, _The Goblin Market, _a tale of men's quests to take a lady's honor and then throw her away once they had. She had done exactly as the poem. She had allowed her physical lust and desire to override her senses. She had heard his words and believed he cared, and she had given herself freely to him. Like the Goblin Market, once the deed was done, once he had gratified himself, once he had to deal with the aftermath, he had turned into a goblin. He wanted nothing more to do with her, but was ready to give her to other men to use. No longer would she hear the cry of come buy, for V was no better than the men at the Reclamation Center.

As a heart breaking sob fell from her lips and tears blinded her eyes Evey did not know an arm was wrapping around her waist until it was too late. She felt herself being pulled backwards, her feet leaving the ground, her body lifting into the air, and then descending, slamming hard onto the bed. She gasped as the air from her lungs was momentarily knocked from her body, rendering her unable to scream. Before she could fight, or even begin to struggle, strong hands clamped onto her arms, pulling them over her head. There was a sharp pain in both her legs and body as V pinned her to the bed with the weight of his body.

'Let go of me. Let me up!' She cried, trying to catch her breath and dislodge her attacker.

'I will not,' V was breathing heavily as he tightened his grip, causing Evey to cry out in pain and to thrash wildly underneath him. 'Evey, I will release you only when you agree to listen to what I have to say.'

'No, no, let go of me. I hate you, do you hear me? _I hate you_!'

'Evey,' breathed V, tightening his grip. He was glad for the mask, glad she could not see the hurt, pain, and anguish in his eyes. He was also glad, she could not see how much he wanted her.

'No!' wildly, like a caged animal, she fought to dislodge him and release his hold, but the more she thrashed, the tighter he held her. As her rage drained her energy, it took Evey a moment, but then she realized he was doing more than holding her. The more she moved, the more thrashing, bucking, and wiggling she did, the more excited he was becoming. She was making him sexually aroused.

Panic set in as images of rape rushed into her mind, causing her movements to become manic in her attempt to break his hold.

'_Evey, stop this_,' spoke V firmly, trying to make her listen. His breath was coming quicker and a definite groan ushered from behind the mask. Yet, for his part, he was immobile. With a concentrated effort, V himself was not moving, merely holding her in place.

With a cry, Evey gave a last effort using all her remaining strength in an attempt to break his hold, before resigning herself to her fate. Panting, she stared up into the face of the mask, waiting for what was to come next.

'Have you given up?' asked V, careful not to move his body against hers no matter how badly he wanted to.

'Get it over with,' she spat, with tears streaming down her face and resignation with a glint of hatred in her eyes. 'It won't be the first time.'

'I am not going to rape you Evey.'

'What are you doing then? Let me up! If this isn't rape, it certainly feels like it's about to be. You are no different than any of the others.' With this said she began thrashing again, sending a shutter through V.

'Stop Evey, _stop this now_,' it was an unquestionable demand, determined, commanding, and angry. Again his grip tightened as he unconsciously pushed his body closer to hers, trying to still his rage and to keep his breath from coming in ragged gasps

'I am doing nothing except holding you, you are the one who is…' he hesitated, looking for the right phrase, trying to realign his thoughts through a sexual haze, '…causing this to happen. The more you move, the more you struggle, the more erotic it becomes for a violent man who enjoys a challenge. Like it or not Evey, I know what I am. I am violent even if you choose to ignore it. If you cause this reaction with me, if you react like this to the Bishop's advances, it will excite him tremendously. He will take you before you know what is happening. You cannot panic if he holds you, if you find yourself in… this position.' The distaste and disgust for what he was saying was apparent. 'If I had moved, while you were struggling…if I truly wanted to…' slowly he released his grip, raising his upper body from hers, purposely trying to calm his voice. '…I could have easily raped you.'

'Why are you doing this?' cried Evey in panic and fear, trying to make sense of everything happening. 'Why are you attacking me?'

'I wanted only to talk to you, to try to explain what you would not allow me to tell you. _I want you to understand._ I want to keep you safe and to make you stronger. I want you to be able stand up to anything which may happen in your life. I want you to be the person I know you are and to have the courage I know is hidden within you. The Bishop is a rapist Evey, and worst, he is a masochist who enjoys for his victims to fight him. It is a fact I learned and experienced first hand. The more you battle, the more you fight, the more he will want you. He will hurt you until you cannot fight anymore and I cannot allow him to do to you what he did to me.'

'You? _You?_ ' Evey was certain she had not heard his words correctly. 'How, you're V? I've watched you kill five men in seconds.' Evey said the words quietly, disbelievingly, searching the eyes of the mask to see the man behind it.

'It was Larkhill, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.'

He spoke the words quietly and painfully, as he released her and rose to his feet, making a point not to look at her. Evey could see the suffering he had endured in the way his body moved as he opened her door. Somehow she thought the pain then was nothing beside what he seemed to be feeling now.

'If you do not want…if you do not think you can help me stop this man, I will understand. I will not force you.' Without looking at her, he left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

VEV

When Evey emerged from her room, over two hours had passed, giving both her and V time for reflection.

'When?' she asked, her voice was weak and shaking as she spoke. She had found him sitting in his dressing room staring unseeingly at the mirror.

'In an hour, maybe two, but before we go, I will need you to dress the part.' He spoke quietly, not looking at her, staring only at the image in the mirror. Deep inside of him, V longed to gather her in his arms and tell her everything was a horrible mistake.

'The dress you brought to me the other night?' Evey could not make herself to say "my" dress. Somehow the very thought of wearing it for the Bishop made their night together feel cheap and tawdry.

'No my dear, our Bishop has no use for the way you looked in your dress…for him I have something entirely different in mind.' He looked at her then, frowning in concern, knowing she must think the smiling mask was mocking her. There was something missing in her eyes too, some spark which was uniquely Evey.

'As I told you before among his many other traits, Lilliman is a pedophile.' He watched as Evey moved to the TV room and sat on the couch. In her hand she held a book, which she gently placed on the coffee table. 'I am afraid we shall have to make you look a bit younger.'

She nodded absently, barely taking in his words.

'Evey,' V rose and collected a box from a side table before sitting down next to her, and placing the box on the floor at his feet. Turning, he took her hands in his own. 'It was not my intent to hurt you. In truth, I would have preferred you never to have known what I was going to do and why, but circumstances have worked against me and I only have you I can call upon.' Letting go of her hand, he cupped her cheek, wiping away dried tears with his leather enclosed thumb. 'Our night meant more to me than you will ever know.'

V wondered what she was thinking as sad eyes stared back at him.

'Forgive me, please. I did not want to ask this of you my precious Eve.' Leaning forward, V brought the lips of the mask to hers, but just about to kiss Evey pulled away.

'But you did,' she murmured quietly, visibly withdrawing into her self. 'You asked me, and I am going to do it, only because it is what you want.'

'It is not what I want of you Evey. This man _deserves_ to die.' There was harshness in his voice which made her jump as he looked at her. 'Lilliman was the most inhumane of them all. He used the prisoners of Larkhill as his own private personal playthings, plunging us permanently in the purgatory of perpetual pessimism.'

'You're alliterating,' whispered Evey, watching as V's fists clench and unclench at the memory of his time in prison.

'What?' V looked at her in confusion, dragging himself away from his thoughts.

'When you get excited you start alliterating your words.' She shifted, moving ever so slightly away from him as she retrieved her book. 'Here.' She held it out to him. 'I think this means more to you than it does to me, and I want to make certain you have it.'

V took the book, recognizing it instantly. 'Our brave Percy,' he looked from the book to her, a grim smile pressed to his lips behind the mask. 'How he did love his lady Evey, he loved her with all his heart, even if he could not tell her so.'

They sat for a second, staring at one another, and then she leaned forward, making V think she finally understood and was going to kiss him. Instead Evey picked up the box at his feet. 'I need to dress,' she said quietly and then silently rose with the box disappearing back to her room.

V watched her go with a heavy heart. 'Oh had our simple Eve seen through the make believe! Had she but known the pretender he was, she would join him in his sorrow and weep for the life which was never to be, no matter how much for it he has grieved.' 1

**

* * *

**

**Quotations and References**

Goblin Market by Christina Rossetti

Oh had our simple Eve seen through the make believe! Had she but known the pretender he was….. Ralph Hodgson

**Author's Note and reply to Mary Sunshine.**

First, sorry you guys didn't like Faust. As I stated last chapter, Faust causes headaches at best.

And….in reply to Little Mary Sunshine. Yes, I will help you with your extra credit, but you did not leave me an email address so I must leave the message here: (sorry readers)

First chapter, Study the Goblin Market….Evey refers to its true nature above, (there was also an early review which referred to it) and I must admit I have been relying on people looking up the poem as this story progressed.

Chapter two with the Scarlet Pimpernel…they are discussing themselves more than they are discussing the book. It was foreshadowing to the chapters we are in now.

Chapters three and four, Koi, love and passion. This is what they share, and always will whether it is represented or not. (My other shirt isn't clean…will blue do?) These chapters also begin showing the double sidedness of their relationship. It is passionate and loving, but also volatile, cold and filled with darkness (represented in the red and black of koi and their quotes).

The sex scenes are filled with things like A Midsummer Nights Dream and other dream images…Why? Because their relationship is a dream they both share, it is what they fantasize about, but unfortunately dreams can turn to nightmares, (thus Heart of Darkness and Pilgrims Progress.) One eventually must awake from their dreams as well. This is foreshadowed with the men in the bar and the conversation with St. Anthony.

Jenni in the bar is blatantly from the Goblin's Market. Basically, I have tried to intertwine everything going on in this story. Even the last chapter with Faust refers directly back to the conversation V has the statue of St. Anthony…and refers to the price which must be paid for him love Evey (also seen with the men in the bar).

He asked her in the Faust chapter if she finished the book (scarlet pimpernel)…not out of literary curiosity, but to see if she understood he was not betraying her, but actually loves her. Knowing she didn't get it, he tells her above, again using Percy and Marguerite instead of just coming out and saying to her. He also puts the clipping of her hair in the book, but I am not telling you why it is important…you must figure this one out on your own.

In the above chapter he holds her to the bed…she thinks rape…foreshadowing again as we know from the movie, the Bishop pins her to a bed and tries to rape her. V's fear of the Bishop actually touching her comes to pass…between what he suffered at the Bishop's hands and then seeing Evey underneath the man…it may explain why he was not willing to show the Bishop any mercy.

Basically, I have been relying on everyone being semi-knowledgeable in literature (which we know is not always the case) or at least taking the time to say…wait a moment this was interesting. By the way…did your instructor mean character analysis? If so that is in here too…V knows what he is…a man in a mask, but he is discovering who he is…a man in love. Yet, he cannot face who he is; he is insecure in his concept of self, thus turning off the lights with the breaker, only removing the mask in complete darkness, the monologue with the image in the mirror…and let us not forget, the darkness is also significant in his sexual ability with Evey…it is not only she, he does not want to see. If he makes love to her only in the darkness, he does not have to deal with …well anything. He literary turns off and blinds himself to what he does not want to acknowledge.

Hope this helps and you get your extra credit, let me know and I will try to answer what other questions you may have. (That goes for the rest of you too; ask…I may just answer if I can.) ….This is probably not a good time to tell you all the songs chosen are significant as well, or rather the lyrics to the songs have been significant.

WOW this is long… Sorry everyone! I'm be quiet now and go away. PLEASE R & R...I would like to know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13: Reasons and Contemplations

**Thank you BoDucky and Freespiritedone I appreciate you both. **

**As always..thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate them. The more I know you are enjoying the story, the sooner I will try to give you the next chapter. So again, Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Reasons and Contemplations**

When Evey appeared, when she stood before him for inspection, V almost hated her. In fact, he felt as if he were going to be sick at the mere sight of her.

It was not the costume, nor was it the fact she was willing to go through with his request, which nauseated him. What made him ill was how much he wanted her. He wanted her worse than he ever had before. She was his, and he wanted to make certain she knew it. He would not return to solitude and loneliness without a fight. To hell with her thoughts of betrayal, could she not see he was asking her to join him, to be an active participant in _his_ life? It was all he could do to keep himself from ripping off that ridiculous costume and having her right then and there.

'Is this what you wanted?' asked Evey, her voice devoid of inflection.

'Yes,' nodded V, circling her, running his eye over every detail of her body. 'I think it will work. You look just innocent and virginal enough to be appetizing to him, but old enough to be experienced. He will truly be unable to resist you.'

'Is that your excuse as well?' She asked the question quietly, almost as a whisper, but for V, the impact of her words was staggering. He felt as if someone had just violently struck him. For a moment, he faltered, then, unconsciously, his back straightened and his shoulder's aligned as a coldness settled over him. In that moment, his hatred for Lilliman tripled and he knew he would make the man suffer unbearably, especially if losing Evey and her love was the price he was going to have to pay. Hell would be a bountiful mercy compared to what he would do to the Bishop when all was said and done.

'Evey, enough of this.' There was anger in his voice, startling her. 'You are acting like a child.'

'I guess its fortunate you've dressed me up like one then isn't it?' she snapped back, watching his body straighten in that irritating manner he had when angry, and he was indeed angry.

'Evey,' said V with a measured tone of ice. 'What is it you want? I have told you why I must do this. I have told you,_ repeatedly_, how I feel about your involvement, and even told you it was _your choice_. I have apologized to you and have gone so far as to confess things I am less than comfortable discussing _and you still insist on acting like a…a… hurt child_. Be angry, be hurt, be whatever you want, but I have done all I can do. Stop torturing me over your lack of maturity. If you want to leave me, say it now and I will gladly escort you to the streets and call the Fingermen to collect you myself. If you do not want to help me, then go to your room _and stay_! And you needn't to worry; I will not touch, bother, or ask anything of you _ever again_.'

This time it was Evey who felt as if she had been struck as she stared at him open mouthed. 'How dare you,' she sputtered, her face contorting in rage, only to be cut instantly off by V.

'Evey, I am finished debating this issue with you. You are either doing this or not.'

He looked at her, titling his head to the side, watching her internal debate. 'Well? What is it to be?'

Evey gulped, watching him closely. 'I'll help you.'

'Fine.' He picked up his cape and draped it across her shoulders. 'Tonight, when we return, I am going to tell you _exactly_ what this Bishop has done. Every single detail I know. Maybe then, you will see why I do as I do.' Laying a hand on her arm, V moved behind her, a black handkerchief in his hand. 'Close your eyes.' It was a demand, not a request. 'It is time we go.'

'Is this really necessary?' She turned, looking up into his mask. 'Haven't you humiliated me enough?'

'The blindfold is a necessary precaution. Should we be separated, should you be captured, you cannot tell what you do not know. Now close your eyes.'

She did as she was told.

Once the blindfold was securely in place, V took her hand in his, pausing as he felt her shudder. 'Evey?' He stood for a moment looking at her, taking a step closer to her.

'I know you are angry with me and you think I have been disloyal to you. I also understand this would have been difficult for you even if nothing had occurred between us, but I trust you to do what must be done. I _know _you will not let me down.'

Evey did not answer. Truth be told, she was not even certain what to make of his words. Any of them. After she had given him the book, she had thought of all he had said, all he had done. Was he actually telling her he loved her, or was he just talking about the stupid book? How many times had he said he did not actually want her to do this?

V waited for a reply. When none came, he squeezed her hand lightly and he guided her gently through the tunnels and out in the streets.

* * *

VEV

Evey's feet hurt and she felt as if they had been walking for hours, but she knew what he was doing. V was trying to satisfy himself she could not find her way back to the Gallery, or tell of its location if she were captured or decided to run. _'What you do not know, you cannot tell Evey.' _

'Idiot! Stupid, stupid idiot!' thought Evey shaking her head in disgust and self-loathing; she had been mulling over the events of the last several days, and was not at all pleased with her thoughts. 'How could you have been so dense as to ignore everything he has been saying to you? Idiot! Stupid, Stupid idiot! For the last twelve hours the man has point blank implied he was in love with you and what do you do? You act like a spoiled little…bitch. Idiot!'

Letting out a frustrated huff, she continued to turn over and examine her thoughts. 'I mean really,' she told herself, 'the sex was fabulous. Incredible. Unbelievable, in fact! But, it was more than that…you like this man. You like _being near_ this man. Living with him. Touching him. Sharing things with him. Just being with him!' Evey stopped, as these thoughts occurred to her.

'Evey?' asked V tugging lightly on her hand.

'Oh, sorry,' she replied falling back into her contemplations as she began walking again. 'So what if he murders a few people? After all the ones so far pretty much deserved something to happen to them in one way or another. And, he is good to you, which is part of the reason you are in love with this man.' Evey gasped, her steps slowing as she tried to digest this last thought.

'Idiot! Damn, fucking, stupid idiot! You _are_ falling in love with this man. For the first time ever…you are falling in love and you act like some spoiled little…idiot the moment he says something you don't like. Augh, Evey Hammond you are an idiot! A damn, fucking idiot!'

Just then she stumbled, pitching forward, but was instantly caught by V.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his hands on her waist, holding her in place.

'My feet hurt,' replied Evey, her arm resting against his shoulder. _'God, he is so warm, and smells so good._' She thought involuntarily, fighting the urge to step closer to him.

'It will not be much longer. I will walk you to the door, and then you must enter on your own. Do you remember what I told you to say?'

Evey nodded her head. She felt numb. She felt as if she was watching herself from afar and all of this was an incredibly bad nightmare. She longed to wake up. She wanted to wake up and to be held and comforted back in the darkness of her bed, being held again in his arms, feeling safe. She yearned to be back in their dream, but it was gone and she was just as much to blame as he was. 'Why did I have to overreact?' she thought. 'He made it clear from the beginning all I had to do was say no.'

V stopped, and carefully pushed her backwards until her back was against a wall.

'It is almost time,' he whispered, his hands still on her shoulders. 'When Denis shows you to the Bishop's room, unlock the far window on the right. You may have to wait a moment for the Bishop to arrive, but if you do, it is just as well. The less time you are with him, the less time he will have to try to touch you,' Evey shuddered at these words. 'I will be there as quickly as I can.'

'Can I take the blindfold off now?'

V looked at her, his face unreadable behind the mask. Under his fingers, he could feel her trembling, but whether it was from the impending task or his touch he could not tell.

'In a moment,' he stepped closer to her, bringing his body softly against her. 'Evey I want to apologize for getting angry with you, but…' he blew out a long breath in exasperation. '…simply remember I trust you.' With a sigh of finality, he lifted the mask and awkwardly kissed her for what he hoped would not be the last time.

He had half expected her to knee him in the groin when she realized what he was doing. What he had not expected was her response. As their lips met, she gave a little gasp of surprise, letting him take advantage of her open mouth. He slipped his tongue in quickly, wanting to cherish the taste of her while he could. Unthinkingly, he let his kiss grow in its intensity as he pushed against her.

'V, don't!' gasped Evey as he pulled back before kissing her deeper. Her head ached with conflict and she could feel her body reacting to his touch. She was falling for him, of that she had no doubt, especially as he pressed harder against her, his hips slowly grinding against hers.

Before V knew what was happening, Evey's hands were snaking around his neck, pulling him closer. What had begun as a simple kiss of possibly goodbye, erupted into frantic passion.

'I'm sorry V, I'm sorry' cried Evey against his lips. Tears began flowing as she manically kissed him. 'I overreacted, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being childish about the entire thing.'

'It is I who needs to be apologizing,' spoke V huskily running kisses up her neck and jaw, searching hungrily for her mouth, his hands running frenziedly over her body. 'I should have never asked this of you.'

'I want to do it, I want to help you. _I want you._'

Evey moaned as he bit her throat lovingly, his hands trying to remove the ridiculous bloomers she was wearing. Helping him, she quickly stepped out of them, and reached for the waist band of his trousers. In seconds, he was unfastened and unzipped.

'Blindfold,' she gasped as he his hands wrapped around her buttocks and he lifted her against the wall, balancing her hips on his. There was a second's pause before he reached up carefully, and pulled away the blindfold. The mask was once again down and the eyes of Guy Fawkes were blazing as they stared hungrily into hers.

For a moment he hesitated, adjusting her weight as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, making it easier for him to enter her. With a grunt, he pushed himself into her, sliding her up the wall as he did so. At first, he was slow and deliberate, and then his thrusts became hard and needy, claiming her as his own. She was his and she would know it.

'Do not let him touch you Evey,' breathed the deep voice from behind the mask, his eyes never leaving hers. 'Promise me you will not.'

'I won't,' she gasped, feeling her senses heighten and white-hot fire begin to run through her body.

'I mean it Evey. Do not let him near you.'

'I won't V.'

'Promise me.'

'V' groaned Evey headedly. 'I…won't'

'Prom..ise…me.' spoke V through clinched teeth, beginning to work harder to mark her as his own. 'I…want…to…hear…you…promise.'

Evey nodded, grabbing his shoulders as a shiver swept through her. 'I promise V.' she gulped, 'No one…but you…ever…again…I…promise.' As she spoke, hot lightening began shooting up her back, making it difficult to comprehend the words he was grunting at her.

'Say…it…again…Promise…me!' he cried, frantically trying to force back his own pleasure until he had her submission.

'Oh God, V.' exclaimed Evey, urging him on, trying hard to think.

'PROMISE ME EVEY!' shouted V, pushing harder, burying himself into her as far as he could.

'ONLY YOU,' she shrieked, coming swiftly, clenching herself as tightly around him as she could. 'I PROMISE! _Only, You!'_

With a loud exclamation, V fell forward, slamming them both into the wall as he reached his own climax. Still holding her, he dropped his head against Evey's breasts panting for air. After a few moments, he slowly lowered her, his body shaking as he withdrew. Leaning against the wall, still panting, V adjusted himself back into his clothing and tried to regain his senses.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked at last, only half aware Evey had slid to the ground and was sitting with the cloak pulled tightly around and under her. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her head down.

'Just trying to catch my breath,' she said after a few moments of silence where all could be hear was the labored breathing of the two lovers.

V nodded, kneeling before her as he glanced up and down the alley in which they occupied. 'I am certain we were heard, but it appears no one is coming.' Reaching out he took her hand, squeezing it lightly. 'Are you certain I have not harmed you?'

'No, I'm fine.' Looking up, Evey's face was serious. 'I'm still mad at you, you know.'

'I am aware of that.'

'Just because I let you do this, doesn't mean I forgive you.'

V smiled slightly as he nodded his head. 'I know this as well.'

She looked at him, feeling her emotions clash. 'Why do you have the effect on me you have?' she asked the question quietly, almost to herself.

'We will discuss it when we return home,' he answered solemnly, 'but now we need to focus on the task at hand. The sun will be setting soon and if we wait too much longer it will be too late.'

'_Home_.' though Evey in surprise; dismissing the rest of what he was saying. 'When _we _return home.' For the first time since her parents died, she suddenly felt as if she did indeed have a home. Looking up in to eyes of the mask, she smiled.

'I bet everyone around here thinks I'm one hell of a whore from the noise you were making.'

V chuckled. 'I was not the only one who was doing some loud exclaiming my dear; they must have heard you three blocks away.'

Both laughed causally, still tentative in the new found truce between them.

'V'

'Yes, Evey'

'Marguerite loved Percy as well.'

Behind the mask, V smiled as he stood and presented Evey his hand. Quickly, she pulled on her undergarments and decorative bloomers, thankful the cape had been secure around her shoulders during the entire encounter. 'Now what?' she asked, adjusting herself as best she could.

'Now, my love, we must deal with the Bishop.'

**

* * *

Quotations and References**

None

**Author's whatever**

Ok…Next chapter…hang on to your seats. If I can manage what I want, and what has been requested by the merry minion, the next chapter will violent... Evey meets the Bishop face to face.


	14. Chapter 14: The House of the Lord

**First and foremost…sorry this took so long, but now it is here….**

**Author's Note:** In the graphic novel, Evey stays with V and the "incident" with the Bishop is a bit violent. In the movie, the "incident" is almost tame and Evey runs away. In the _Goblin Market_, Lizzie is brutally beaten and assaulted by the Goblin men, while in the _Scarlet Pimpernel_, Marguerite has been "roughed up" by Chauvelin's men before Percy can get to her in time. Even Mercedes is "ill" treated at the hands of Mondego. Needless to say, I am combining all of the above, focusing as always on the _Goblin Market_, so…if you were expecting me to following the movie, you can say you have been pre-warned.

**Warning**

**The Following Scene Contains Graphic Material and Sexual Violence**

**Which May Not Be Appropriate To All Readers. **

**If you choose to read this, the author is in no way responsible**.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever and have absolutely no right to what I do.****

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The House of the Lord

She promised him she would maintain his bizarre sense of fidelity. He promised her he would once again be her hero and arrive in time to save her. They both failed to keep their promises.

**VEV**

When Denis led Evey into the Deanery of Westminster Abbey, she looked around her, taking in her surroundings with a sense of complete and total horror. Everything V had told her, everything he had said, she had only half believed. Now, standing in the Bishop's private quarters, she had never felt so terrified in her entire life.

The entire room paid homage to lust and perversion.

In place of religious icons, the walls were covered in portraits and pictures depicting the basest scenes of bestiality, pedophilia and bondage. In some, young girls, mere babies in Evey's opinion, were engaged in sexual acts, while other pictures graphically showed children and adults engaged in acts of bondage and torture. The room was an assault to the senses and in itself a crime against nature.

From its king-sized bed with satin sheets to the various "toys" lying on display on every surface, it was obvious the Bishop practiced sadism. Evey tried hard not to notice the rack filled with leather masks, ignoring its irony for her. What bothered her instead were the whips, handcuffs, batons, truncheons, and chains obviously lovingly displayed and ready for use in the Bishop's favorite sport of flagellation.

Already Evey's heart was racing as terror began to grip her senses. She could not tear her eyes away from the rack with it truncheons and batons as she remembered what V had told her. Lilliman had raped and beaten V, what would he do to her and which item would he use?

'Wait here,' said Denis, 'and I will bring him to you. Touch nothing. Do not sit, do not go near anything, and pray to God he is in a good mood.' He looked at her with an appraising eye, the apprehension evident on his face. 'Let us both pray he is in a good mood. You are not what he ordered.' And with that, Denis was gone.

The moment the door closed behind him, Evey ran to the window and unlocked it. She needed air, she needed to breathe, she needed out of there! The room was closing in around her and she found it hard to breathe.

Opening the window, she looked down on the alley below, scanning for V. She had to tell him she couldn't do it, she was just too scared. He needed to come _now_ and get her before the Bishop arrived.

Searching the shadows, Evey saw something which made her blood turn cold. Three Fingermen were slowly making their way to the location where she and V had reconciled their immediate differences and she knew he was still there, lurking in the shadows. She could just make out the white of the mask, glaring up at her.

'_Oh God_,' thought Evey, '_how is he going to make it in time?'_ She watched the Fingermen, debating what to do. If she called down to warn him, his location would be given away. If she didn't, then it was possible the Fingermen would have the upper hand and take V by surprise. As she deliberated the course to take, the door opened and Denis reemerged into the room.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from there before someone sees you,' he hissed, roughly grabbing her arm and dragging her into the middle of the room. 'There has already been some sort of commotion out there this evening.'

'Really?' stammered Evey, wondering if she and V had been caught on some security camera or video-recorder. 'What happened?'

'Some fucking prostitute and her mark screwing in the alley. You could hear them going at it all the way up here. Damn whores, don't even care this is God's house. It's put the Bishop in a ripe mood too.' As he spoke, Denis adjusted, flipped, and frilled Evey's outfit and hair. 'Good, excellent. Like that you look slutty and innocent at the same time, and like I said, he's ripe which more the pity is for you.'

Evey was certain her heart skipped a beat as she took in Denis's meaning.

**

* * *

**

VEV

Below, in the alley, V watched the window, waiting for Evey. He had it perfectly timed. She would go in and announce herself. Denis would then instantly rush her to the Bishop's outer chamber where she would wait for the old man's arrival while Denis would fuss about her, making certain she looked just right. From his previous observations of this ritual, V knew the Bishop would make his prey wait no less than fifteen minutes and no more than forty, depending on his mood. As he waited, V prayed it was the later of the two times.

'St. Anthony, I am here, an unworthy creature doing your bidding. Like Teresa, my love burns intense, brighter and purer than the flames of paradise, but it is not for a deity I hold my countenance. It is for my lady. I beseech you Anthony, call upon Teresa to spark the holy fires and allow me to forget all other than to make it to my lady on time. I know the joy and pain of a desire and affection so powerful, it turns my heart to fire. I have been consumed by my union with my beloved. Have mercy on me Anthony, have mercy on us both. We are worthy of pleasures and enjoyments. They belong to us. We are doing your bidding and eviscerating this devil of the earth, so grant me my wish. With my heart and soul, and all I love, I implore you, protect her, and keep her from harm till I arrive to cast away this heathen.' 1

As his prayer came to an end, V breathed a sigh of relieve as he saw Evey look out the window. It had begun. He had fifteen minutes to scale the wall, cross the roof, and enter the window. He could easily do it in ten, except…except Evey already looked terrified and she was looking at something which was making her frown more. As she moved away from the window, V glanced up the alley.

'Damn you Anthony. Damn you! You shall pay for this I promise you.' exclaimed V, seeing the Fingermen standing between him and his way to Evey. He could not hesitate or be late, he knew what Lilliman was capable of and he did not want to see his Eve suffer at the hands of the monster.

**

* * *

**

VEV

For once, V was incorrect in his careful calculations. For once, Lilliman arrived almost on Denis's heels.

'Oh, good Lord, what have you granted me,' squealed the Bishop in delight as he peered at Evey, 'Denis, she's wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better choice.'

'Yes, Your Grace,' murmured Denis as he gave Evey a sympathetic look and hastened from the room.

As he looked at her, Evey could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees, or perhaps it was just the cold sweat breaking out across her body.

'Mea culpa, my child. Mea culpa. I am truly blessed.' The Bishop slapped his hands together in glee, 'This has been such an exciting night already. Just now, during evening mass, we heard the most delightful encounter from the alleyway. All sorts of moans and screams which can only come from raw, brutal sex, and I must say, it really put me in the mood for some fun.' He licked his lips perversely.

Evey felt sick. _Why, why in heavens name had V kissed her? Why had he grinded himself against her?_ _Why had she agreed to do this? Was she as mad as V? They had been what the Bishop had heard_. She and V having sex against the wall in the alleyway had just sealed her fate. She knew, with the Fingerman outside and the enthusiasm of the perverted hypocrite, there was no way she was coming out of this situation untouched.

Evey shut her eyes, marshalling her courage. What was it V had told her? _You cannot panic if he holds you,_ _it will excite him tremendously. He will take you before you know what is happening. _Panic, how could she not, she was beginning to panic already and the old man was just in the room with her. He hadn't even tried to touch her yet. There was no way she was going to keep from breaking her promise to V. As it had been with the predators in the Reclamation Center, maybe, just maybe, if she submitted, he would not hurt her as badly.

Suddenly and viciously the Bishop grabbed her arm and threw her on to the bed. He was on top of her before she even had a chance to try to stop him. Straddling her, he quickly pulled her arms over her head, pinning them down with one large hand, leaving the other to explore. Biting back the urge to scream and attempt to break his hold, Evey tried to remain calm as a rough, course hand grasped her inner thigh, pinching it painfully.

'Hmmm, let's see what we got, shall we?' smiled the Bishop, his rancid breath repugnant and vile as he stooped to look in her face. 'Older than I thought, but still…' His hand traveled up between her thighs, rubbing them roughly. Closing her eyes, Evey turned her head away, breathing heavily and looking towards the window silently pleading for V as she felt rough fingers slip across her stomach and under her blouse. 'Yes, yes, yes,' moaned the Bishop squeezing her breast violently, 'Perfect.'

His fingers trailed along the band of the ridiculous bloomers as he leered down at her. 'Already wet at just thinking of me aren't you?' he snarled huskily, making Evey flinch in disgust as his hand moved inside her underwear.

In that instant, her promise to V leapt to her mind, _'Do not let him touch you Evey, Promise me you will not,'_ and she thought how she was already betraying him. Her task had been simple, do not let the old man touch her and here he was…she had just let him… in an act of total submission. Evey grimaced as something in her changed, and for once in her life, Evey Hammond decided to fight. 'No, you smelly bastard, I'm not.'

The Bishop chuckled in amusement. 'Oh, you have spirit…' Suddenly his demeanor changed and a look of pure evil contorted his face. '…and a filthy mouth.'

Evey felt as if she had been hit with a brick, and then the blood came, filling her throat, making her choke. The Bishop released her, rubbing the back of his hand and laughing as he watch her roll off the bed, onto her knees, and spit blood on to the floor.

'A bloody nose and split lip is about to be the least of your problems little one,' mused the priest as his foot came up and he kicked her in the back, knocking her to the floor. He laughed gleefully, it has been a long time since he had a good thrashing and this one was perfect. A good beating was exactly what she needed.

Unconsciously, Evey heard herself cry out in pain as she gasped. _V where are you? Please hurry, please! You promised!_ Rising to her knees, she turned and tried to kidney punch the laughing priest, but missed. Again she shrieked as he grabbed her by the hair and hauled her to her feet.

'You are so delightful.' He threw her into the wall, knocking over his rack of toys in the process. Stooping he debated between the truncheon and the whip before his eye caught something else. With a grin, he picked up a leather strap and looked at the girl attempting to regain her breath, blood still running from her nose. 'Oh my lovely, this is going to be so much fun,' grinned the Bishop. Slowly he advanced.

**

* * *

**

VEV

In the alley below, it took V less than three minutes to dispel the first three Fingermen, but it was the others which caused him the problem.

Lilliman, aware of the deaths of his Larkhill brethren, had set extra guards around the Abbey and V, as Evey had found out above, was discovering their back alley tryst had only succeeded in alerting the guards to unsavory elements lurking in the shadows.

As his knives gleamed in the setting sun, plunging and gutting its victims, V thought of Evey, hoping she was patiently waiting for the Bishop to arrive. It was when he heard her scream come from the window above, he knew there would be a disastrous outcome. She was in the hands of the devil, damned like Faustus and whisked away by Mephistopheles. She was there with the Bishop and there was nothing he could do to help her. V felt damned.

The remaining Fingermen fell in a bloody slaughter.

Moving at full speed, V started climbing towards the roof, mumbling to himself as rage consumed him. 'Be these juggling fiends no more believ'd, that palter with us in a double sense; that keep the work of promise to our ear and break it to our hope.' 2

It was when he heard the crack of a leather strap and Evey's cries of pain; he knew he had betrayed her. V's heart ached and his chest felt tight. 'No,' he mumbled in agony, 'No! Oh, Evey, no.'

He had promised she would come to no harm, she would remain untouched, and he would arrive in time. A second crack was heard and Evey screamed louder, freezing V's blood.

He had failed her.

**

* * *

**

VEV

'Please,' whispered Evey pleadingly, 'please.'

Her back and legs were on fire from where the strap had struck as she had tried to crawl away and already she could see large, nasty bruises and whelps forming on her arms and thighs. Each strike of the leather was a new dimension in pain, and a delightful pleasure for the priest. It was as if she were trapped in Hell, waiting for Phlegyas to ferry her across the river Styx.

'V' she breathed aloud, choking back a sob, trying to crawl again, 'V where are you?'

'Fucking whore.' Again the strap came down, catching her behind the ear and across the neck. With a scream Evey fell forward, her hand wrapping protectively around her head as she withered on the ground in pain.

'V, where are you? Oh, please God, where is he?' cried Evey, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She was going to die, she knew she was. This foul fiend and abomination of a human being was going to beat her death before her savior could arrive.

Within an amazingly short period of time, the Bishop had already cuffed and bullied her. She had been besought, scratched, and pinched until black as ink, and still he continued. He had kicked and beat her and even mocked her; anything which would strip her of her dignity and made her less than human. 3

Evey had no choice, and she hated herself for it, but if she was going to survive, she had to distract him. There was only one way to hold the Bishop at bay till V arrived.

'Please, Your Grace' said Evey rolling on to her back, suppressing a whimper of pain, 'we don't have much time, I must tell you something. Please listen to me before it's too late.'

The Bishop's eyes lit up as he lowered the strap, his arm aching and needing a rest, 'A new game? You want to play confession now? By God, you are a feisty one.'

Evey sighed in relief. If only she could keep him distracted for a few moments, maybe she could find a way out of this nightmare, especially as her hope of V was beginning to wane. 'Yes, Your Grace, it is a confession. A very important one. Life and death you could even say.'

Brutally grabbing her shoulder, the Bishop hauled Evey to her feet, making her cry out again. Her body ached and her skin felt as if it were on fire. She was almost grateful when he pushed her on to the bed and collapsed next to her. She was so relieved for a moment without having pain being inflicted on her; she thought she would have turned in her own mother if it meant the Bishop would stop.

'This isn't a game Your Grace, someone's coming here and he means to kill you. Give me amnesty and protection and I'll tell you all I know. _All of it_.'

She knew she was betraying him, and she hated herself for it, but…but what else was she to do?

'What are you taking about?' asked the Bishop already bored and ready to try something new. Ideally, he was reaching for a pair of handcuffs lying on the bedside table. There was a gleam in his eye and Evey could tell he was considering numerous scenarios.

'I'm Evey Hammond,' blurted out Evey desperately as images of being cuffed to the bed and repeatedly raped by the Bishop himself and then with his "toys" leapt to her mind. _Oh God V, you promised. Where are you? Where?_

Somehow the image of rape also immediately associated itself with Larkhill and its victims. And, as much as she wished to deny it, Evey knew V wasn't coming. It had been too long and she had already suffered too much. The Fingermen had probably black bagged and killed him, leaving her alone with this madman. It was up to her to save herself by any means possible, even if it meant to ultimate betrayal to the man she loved. Yes, it was love. She knew it was. She would give her life for him, or in this case, her virtue. _Terror_, thought Evey, _terror and the desire to live makes you do the worst possible of things._

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. 'I've been held prisoner by the terrorist V. He sent me here to keep you busy till he could arrive to kill you.' 3

The Bishop began to laugh, 'Oh, delightful my child, delightful. What a wonderful game and so imaginative. You are a terrorist and I…I am the jailer.' He laughed again, as he grabbed her. 'Now I get to _interrogate_ you.' Rolling over, he pressed down her legs with his own, pinning her lower body to the bed. Then, much to Evey's horror, he slid his hand up between her knees.

'No,' cried Evey in panic, as he moved on top of her, mumbling and groaning in pleasure, 'no, you've got to believe me. Let me go and he might not kill you.'

'Oh, I will my dear, I will.' laughed the Bishop as he started pulling at her clothing. 'I will let you go…soon, I promise you.'

**

* * *

**

VEV

On the roof, V cursed.

He had been so careful on his trial runs. He knew each slate, every weak place in the roofing, and every camera to avoid, but in his haste, he had misstepped. Evey had let out a blood curling scream in the building below and he had missed his footing, sliding half way down the roof and almost crashing to the ground below as a result.

V's heart ached and he was seized with a regrettable remorse he had never before experienced.

Slowly and carefully, he had begun to climb, careful should a lose tile plummet him to the courtyard below. As he climbed, he tried to ignore the images his imagination was conjuring.

As the Bishop laughed in delight at Evey's pain, it too echoed of the past.

With every crack of the whip, with every scream and cry by Evey, V was transported back to Larkhill. He could see himself tied to the table, stripped naked, weak, and bleeding and in pain. The Bishop was there, much younger, stronger, and with greater stamina, enjoying his game. Beating, assaulting, molesting, and raping. He has done it all, and with out remorse. V could still hear the old man, mumbling as he raped him. "Forgive me father for I have sinned, forgive me father, for I have sinned…' Over and over the priest had uttered those words, until his came, and then…then he cared very little if he were forgiven or not.

V remembered it all. First there was the "softening up" period which consisted of being beaten to a pulp. Then, when the Bishop grew tired or his victim stopped fighting or was in too much pain to scream, the rape began. They knew. Everyone at Larkhill knew. As long as the Bishop's plaything cried and screamed, they were alive, they had a chance. But when there was silence…the silence… the torture truly began.

At first it was just intercourse. The Bishop fucked his victim till he got off, and then… he turned to his toys, using them till _he_ was ready to go again. The cycle repeated itself over and over, till the Bishop's victim wished for death. V knew this. He had experienced this…and now…now Evey was there…and he wasn't able to arrive in time…and the Bishop had her at his mercy. V screamed a cry of mortal agony. He hated himself, but more…even more, he hated the vile creature which called itself a man of God.

Trying to shake away the past, V continued to climb. Evey was crying, so he still had time. The wounds from crying would heal; V would see to that. He would remove the Bishop's touch. He would do it. He would make her forget. She would never remember the violence and depravity…only his love…his need for her. The wounds from the silence would become distant memories, the occasional nightmare he would comfort her through. He would stop the fiend before he went too far, and he would save his lady…one way or another. Of that, V had no illusions.

It was a slow, time-consuming process, but one which was necessary. Had he been in the right section, he would have simply maintained the slide and attempted the window. Unfortunately for V, the Bishop's window and his rooms were on the other side of the building and he was losing valuable time. There was some relief, though V. At his age now, the Bishop would easily tire of the whipping and then…V shuttered…maybe he would be unable to…maybe the assertion of one act would tire him from others. V would not consider it…he couldn't. Evey was his. He had marked her, and no other man had that right. He would see to it. He would kill, slowly and painfully, anyone who even thought of trying.

**

* * *

**

VEV

Evey was exhausted. She hurt so badly she couldn't move, she couldn't think, and he was… his hand was…his fingers were…her panties had been…she couldn't take it any longer. She had to get out of there. She would not die in this demon's liar, with him on her skin…touching, feeling, groping. She had to get out. She had to preserve the last bit of chastity and dignity she had remaining. She belonged to another and it was _his _touch she craved.

Ignoring V's adamant instance she remain calm, Evey finally began to panic.

'No,' screamed Evey, thrashing wildly, 'No, please God no.'

The Bishop laughed and pressed against her harder, holding her in place, 'Ooh, my girl, how nice. You move deliciously. Yes, yes…keep moving. Yes, yes…once more…oh, Lord help me, yes.' As he spoke, moaning against her, his other hand reached for the fastenings of his trousers. He was ready. He was so aroused it hurt, and when he had her…when he finally entered…he would take no mercy in obtaining his pleasure.

The door shattered.

As long as he had heard her shouts and cries, V knew Evey was alive, but when the silence came…when the snaps of the leather had ended and the moans of the Bishop had began…he had panicked.

'No,' screamed the voice in V's mind, '_NO_.' Not_ his_ Evey. Not her. Not the one he adored and loved. She should be spared from such pain and debase corruption. Not_ her_. She was innocent. She was pure and more importantly…she loved _him_…_Him_. Yes, him, something which was less than a man, something scared and ruined, something which had walked through Hell and had emerged, like Aeneas, like Dante, with a better understanding of life. Something corrupt and evil itself, and yet….yet she still loved. She saw beyond the scares, the pain, the horror…and she loved. She loved only as the innocent could…and she loved him. She was his…and nothing was going to stop him from having her….nothing.

Giving up the quest for the window, V had simply made his way over and slid down to a landing below. Kicking in a window three floors below, he had killed everyone in his path. His only thought was of Evey, and how he had broken his promise.

'V' breathed Evey, 'V.'

Her face was caked in blood and stained in tears. She found she was crying in pure relief.

He looked at her then, taking in the site before him in its entire grotesque perverseness. Evey watched as his back became ramrod straight, his grip around his dagger clenched into a hard fist, and the smiling face of the mask became almost demonic in its appearance. Rage tore off V like a tsunami, enveloping everything in its path.

'Oh my God, she wasn't lying,' stated the Bishop in surprise and fear, releasing his grip on her. 4

V looked at Evey in question.

Wiggling out from beneath the priest, Evey reached off the side of the bed and grabbed the truncheon from where it had been knocked when the Bishop's rack had fallen over. Using all her might, she swung it at the Bishop's head and was rewarded with a resounding crack. As he fell to the side, she raised her foot and kicked him squarely in the groin, felling him.

The pleasure of the action, of watching him fall, was immense.

'You bitch,' he breathed in venom, 'You fucking bitch.'

As the Bishop rolled on the floor in pain, Evey climbed to her feet and ran to V, throwing her arms around him.

'I'm sorry V, I'm so sorry.'

He could see terror and pain in her eyes as she released him and started backing away.

'Evey?'

He vaguely wondered where she was going…why she looked as frightened of_ him_ as she did, but he understood. She had looked the devil in the eye. She had seen his vice and wickedness…she needed to get away. She needed…reassurance and peace. She needed purity. V would give her all of it later…when they arrived home. He would make the evil go away…he would make her feel safe, and loved, and wanted…but until then…until he could hold her…

He watched her go. He knew she couldn't be in the room any longer and in that moment, he knew he had lost her. She would never look at him the same again. She may love him, sleep with him, have mind-blowing sex with him, and still even continue to live with him, but she would never be the same. _She_ would not look at _him_ the same… He had lost her. He has lost his innocent Evey.

Turning, V looked at the Bishop, letting hatred and fury consume him. There were no doubt in either man's mind, the Bishop was about to suffer the torments of the damned before he died a slow, agonizing death. V would make certain he did.

'Mercy, mercy please,' begged the old man.

V laughed, 'Not tonight Your Grace, not tonight.' 5

**

* * *

**

VEV

Evey ran through the church, she had to get out, she had to get air and away from that…that….demon which called itself a man of the cloth. She threw her self out the first door she came to and kept running. She had to get as far away from there as she could.

Glancing around, Evey had no idea really where she was. She could not longer see the steeple of the church and she was uncertain how long or how far she had ran. She just knew she had to get away. As she ran, she ignored her wounds, she ignored her pain, she just let the feeling she was alive engulf her. She knew V was probably literally skinning the Bishop alive, and she didn't care. She was free. She had faced Satan himself and she had survived.

When the fear began to ebb and exhaustion overtook her, Evey finally stopped. Her lungs were on fire as she gasped for breath and her body ached. She was near a park. Hiding in the shadows against a wall, as an Earman's truck went by, she waited, then sprinted to the trees beyond. She would wait here for V, she told herself. She would catch her breath and wash away that filthy creature's touch and stench as best she could in the fountain, and then V would arrive and she could go home. The nightmare would be over. She would be safe, in her lover's arms.

So, she waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. But, he never came.

After two hours, Evey gave up. Once again, he wasn't coming. Thoughts of capture and torture again filled her head, terrifying her. If only he had trusted her enough to show her where the Gallery was, she could go home and wait for him. She would be there when he arrived, waiting…ready to accept and forgive him.

Slowly, making her way through the shadows, Evey looked for a street or a building she could recognize. Finding none and with no V, she almost gave up hope when a street sign caught her attention.

'Why is this important?' she thought. She knew she had never been in the section of the city before, but she knew the name of the street, and then it occurred to her. Of course she knew the name of the street, it was Gordon's. Making her way slowly down the avenue, she looked for the number she had seen so many times on the slip of paper she used as a bookmark. She would go to Gordon. He would help. She would tell him all that had happened and he would give her someplace to wait till V arrived to collect her.

By morning, Evey had no doubt she would be back in the Shadow Gallery nestled in safety…in the arms of the man she finally realized she truly loved…in the arms of V.

**

* * *

Quotations**

1. _The Book of Common Prayer_

2. _Macbeth _by William Shakespeare

3. _Goblin Market_ by Christina Rossetti

4. and 5. The book/movie, V for Vendetta

**References**

Dante's _Inferno_

Christopher Marlowe's _The Tragic Tales of Dr. Faustus_.

**Author's note….**

Sorry it took so long. And yes, I know we have gone to M, (Shawdowcat...are you happy? You are finally getting you M...Tosses a catnip covered toy at the cat)but I hope everyone keeps reading it anyway. Don't forget, if you mark it on your alerts and favs, new chapter alerts will arrive to you!

**Next Chapter**…

In the graphic novel, EV and Gordonwere lovers…in the movie, he is gay…Does V show up at Gordon's to collect EV? Good question….What would happen if he did?

Hope you liked the above…please let me know what you think as this is the second version. The first was only a light T and this one…well…it isn't, is it….

PS. All typos, misspelled words, and incorrect grammar are mine!


	15. Chapter 15: Desperation

**Thank you for the reviews, as always. I very much appreciate them. As I have stated before, as long as I know you are enjoying the story, I will try to keep it up to date. **

**This chapter, I am afraid, is on the verge of being a bit short, but, I do hope you enjoy it anyway. Like similar chapters before, it is a bit of a transition for what is coming next. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely, completely, and totally nothing. Nothing whatsoever. I have absolutely no right to the quotes and characters I have below abused.**

**

* * *

To a Goblin's Delight**

Chapter 15: Desperation

She had left him. He never really believed she would, but the evidence was clear and she was gone. V's heart ached with grief and anguish. _He had tried_, he told himself over and over again. _He had tried, but yet…and yet she must have felt he had betrayed her_, and in a way, he too thought he had. 'Give sorrow words;' he uttered into the night, 'the grief that does not speak, whispers to the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break.' 1

He knew he could not give her the life she should have, the life she deserved. In his opinion, she should have so much more than wasting her body, her beauty, her love,…her life, on the ruins of a man such as he. _For those whom God to ruin has designed, he fits for fate and first destroys their mind. _V shuddered, scanning the darkness. Seeing nothing, he continued his search of the streets of London. 2

He had to find her, even if she did not wish to return with him, he had to know she was safe. He could not allow himself to believe she was in the hands of the Fingermen. If she were, certainly would he not know? The night was passing, and his need for her was steadily climbing.

V glanced towards the sky. 'I begin to be weary of the sun, and wish the estate of the world were now undone. The moon is down, its candles out, the night is hollow, let me beware for morning does come, and upon its call I shall be undone.' 3

He shook his head violently, trying to clear his thoughts. 'No,' breathed V, 'No, she needs me. I must maintain my madness. Whom the Gods would destroy, they first make mad. I shall find her before the eve is through. She have given me so much…now it is my turn to give to her. I will become a borrower of the night, and I _will_ find her.' 4, 5

With an effort, he tried to solidify his thoughts. In less than five months he would be dead; and she would once again be alone in the world. _His Eve, alone_, afraid and weak, terrified of all possibility there was to come. He knew she thought she wasn't strong, but she was. She had yet to realize it, but before time came to an end…before his time was over, he would create a new world for her. He would show her the person she was meant to be. Then…yes then, no matter if he were alive or dead, she would always be his.

'Yes,' acknowledged V. He could find solace in the idea. She would continue, as a part of him, even if it was without him. Should the whole frame of Nature round them break, in ruin and confusion hurled; both he and his Evey, unconcerned, would hear the mighty crack and stand secure amidst a falling world. 6

She would survive. She could be with someone who could love her as she_ needed_ to be loved, but…but no one would ever love her as he did. He stopped, breathing deeply. Could he give his Eve to another? Even if he were not to survive, which was unlikely he would, could he rest knowing someone else was…with her? 'Show his eyes, and grieve his heart; come like shadows, so…depart.' No…he could not let his thoughts wander. 7

Looking up, V faltered in his steps, 'Damn you, you most unholy of saints, I have no time for you now.'

He tried to turn away, but found himself slowly ascending the stair of St. Anthony's Cathedral. 'Is she with you Anthony? Has she found sanctuary in your embrace? Are you the way to the forsaken and eternal sorrow? What divine omnipotence you cast in your terms of sacred justice?' V could hear his voice began to rise in anger as he reached for the doors, 'What unholy and unnatural games you play. Before thee I stand, Anthony, with primordial love and ultimate intellect. Abandon all hope, ye who enter _here, _for Anthony has murderous games he does play.' The locks shattered with the force he used to throw open the doors. 8

'Evey?'

V peered into the darkness.

'What have you done with her Anthony? Is she caught in a tempest, just out of my reach? Does she stand before Minos even now as we speak? Gallehaut you are not, my sainted fiend. Our lust is love and not destruction. We are not carnal sinners who subordinate reason to desire. You may have claimed Francesca and Paolo, and hold Tristan and Iseult in your trance, but you will not hold me Anthony, you will not hold me, nor shall you have my lady. I defy you. I shall have Virgil show me the way, and you…you will not be able to touch her. She will escape your clutches and know paradise.' 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

With a final snarl, he turned on his heel, stomping from the church.

'Yes,' exhaled V, attempting to calm the pounding of his heart, 'yes, she shall know paradise. For what she has given to me, it is the least she deserves.'

She had already given him more than he had ever expected. In the time they had been together, she had taught him how to love, feel, believe, and had given him a dream beyond his vendetta. In just over six months, he had lived more than he had in twenty years, especially for one night. In that one night they had together, she had renewed his soul and he had at last lived as a man should. For this alone, he knew…he had to give her the happiness she had given him, but first…first he had to find her.

At a run, he headed for home.

'_EVEY!'_

'_EVEY, WHERE ARE YOU?_'

The scream reverberated throughout the Gallery, bouncing off the walls, and then settled, like dust, into silence. She wasn't there. She had…he shook his head, defying the thought…she had not left him, she could not have. _She loved him_. What he feared most was _not_ coming to pass, it couldn't. _He loved her as no one else could…she could not leave him._

'Wherever she lies, locked up from the mortal eye, wherever she may be; she commands my heart and she commands me,' he cried to no one, cursing, 'Why…why did I not trust her to know how to find her way home?' 16

'_EVEY! WHERE ARE YOU? Give me some sign, my love. Please, so I can find you!'_

Only the beating of his own heart answered him.

Slowly, in a daze, V turned in a circle. 'There has to be a clue. Evey, my darling love, you have left me I clue, I know you have. I need only to find it.'

In him, something shifted, then like the madman he was, he began tearing apart the Gallery, looking for any sign which would tell him of her possible whereabouts.

He began with her room.

Pulling out the drawers of the bureau, V flung them to the floor, spilling their contents. Dropping to his knees, he rifled through her clothing and few personal items, his frustration escalating as her scent scorched his senses. 'You may break, you may shatter if you will, but the scent of a rose will hang around still.' 17

Finding nothing, he abandoned her possessions where they lay and raced to the bed, throwing the mattresses into the air. 'No, there must be something. Where Evey, where?'

Shaking her books, he manically tried to find some clue, but like the bureau and wardrobe, there was none. In a uncontrolled rage, books were ripped apart as he moved to the bathroom, the kitchen, and even the laundry room, going through both their soiled clothing. Turning to TV room, V's eyes lingered on the couch…this is where it had begun…here his Evey had…

'No.' whispered V, 'No, no, no. I will find you Evey, I will.'

Anything she may have touched, any place she could have hidden something, he looked, tearing and ripping apart everything in his path.

Panic-stricken V stood in the center of the Gallery, turning slowly. 'What is left, what?' he asked himself, and then it occurred to him.

'Would she say not a word to soothe my poor heart's ache? No, she has peered through the dimness, and has discerningly shown to me how she can trudge home. Had I but crept to bed, had I but lain, I would have satisfied passionate yearning and balked the desire of a heart to break.' 18

Hurdling himself into his bedroom V grabbed the book from the bedside table. 'Percy, my fair fellow, we are drifting in our noble quests. Our ladies are taken from us, held in parts unknown, but retrieve them we shall, Percy; retrieve them we shall.' 19

It was the only thing Evey had touched he had not examined. It was there. The small slip of paper she used as a bookmark. He read the name and address written in Evey's delicate hand and knew, at last,…he had found her.

**VEV**

Gordon Dietrich looked at the creature standing before him in complete horror.

'Evey?' he asked in surprise, barely about to recognized the bloodied and bruised girl before him.

'Gordon, please, before anyone sees,' whispered Evey desperately, glancing over her shoulder. 'Please.' 20

Stepping back, Gordon allowed her to enter.

**

* * *

Quotations and References**

1) Give sorrow words the grief that does not speak, whispers to the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break.' _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare

2) For those whom God to ruin has designed, he fits for fate and first destroys their mind_. The Hind and the Panther_ by John Dryden

3) I begin to be weary of the sun, and wish the estate of the world were now undone. _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare

The moon is down, _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare

Their candles out, _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare

This is a composite from three separate sections in Macbeth, so I am signifying them separately.

4) Whom the Gods would destroy, they first make mad. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, the _Masque of Pandora_

5) I will become a borrower of the night,_ Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare

6) Should the whole frame of Nature round (them) break, in ruin and confusion hurled; both (he and his Evey,) unconcerned, would hear the mighty crack and stand secure amidst a falling world. _Horace_ by Joseph Addison

7) Show his eyes, and grieve his heart; come like shadows, so…depart.'_ Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare

8) Some rearranging and manipulating of Dante's, _Inferno_

The gates to hell in Dante's _Inferno_ warns all not to enter. Carved in the door it reads: "I am the way into the city of woe, I am the way to a forsaken people, I am the way into eternal sorrow. Sacred Justice moved by my Architect, I was raised here by a Divine Omnipotence, Primordial Love and Ultimate Intellect. Before thee I stand. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

9) Is she caught in a tempest, just out of my reach?...Reference to the second level of Hell in Dante's Inferno. Here are the Lustful. Here lovers are held within a tormenting tempest, just out of the other's reach. For eternity, one can see their beloved and their suffering, but can never reach, touch, or comfort them.

10) Does she stand before Minos even now as we speak? Reference to the Judgment one receives in Hell in accordance to Dante's _Inferno_. Minos, the son of Zeus and Europe, is the Judge of the Dead. When sent to Hell one tells him of their crimes and then he determines which of the nine levels of Hell you shall be cast.

11) Gallehaut you are not, my sainted fiend. Reference from _La' Morte D' Arthur_ by Sir Thomas Malory (and Dante's Inferno as Lancelot and Guinevere are in Level 2 of the Inferno). Long story short…Gallehaut was the go between who enabled Lancelot and Guinevere to conduct their affair.

12) We are not carnal sinners who subordinate reason to desire. Dante, the _Inferno_

According to Dante lust and love is ones downfall and can be traced all the way to Adam and Eve. Dante states the true destruction force in man is being possessive of sexual desire, therefore, when lust is misconstrued as love, we act on misguided desire.

13) You may have claimed Francesca and Paolo reference to two famous 13th Century lovers who are caught in Dante's tempest. Francesca was married to Paolo's brother, she had an affair with Paolo, her husband killed them both.

14) hold Tristan and Iseult in your trance…lovers…similar situation as Francesca and Paolo…just go watch the movie on that one.

15) I shall have Virgil show me the way, and you…you will not be able to touch her. She will escape your clutches and know paradise.' Like the _Aenid,_ it is Virgil who is showing Dante through Hell. Like Aeneas before him, Dante will make the complete journey and exit safely, except once Dante exits Hell, he is lead through Heaven (or Paradise) which is a different book entirely.

16) Wherever she lies, locked up from the mortal eye, wherever she may be; she commands my heart and she commands me, _Steps to the Temple_ by Richard Crashaw

17) You may break, you may shatter if you will, but the scent of a rose will hang around still. _Irish Melodies_ by Thomas Moore

18) Would she say not a word to soothe my poor heart's ache? No, She has peered through the dimness, and has discerningly shown to me how she can trudge home. Had I but crept to bed, had I but lain, I would have satisfied passionate yearning and balked the desire of a heart to break.' …this is a composite from Christina Rossetti's _Goblin Market_

19) Referencing the Scarlet Pimpernel

20) The movie/book V for Vendetta (DVD out Aug 1)

**Author's note.**

Originally, this was the beginning of a much larger chapter, but I think it may work better this way…Once again, sorry for the shortness.

Now then, before you ask…why is he quoting _so_ much…stress. As Evey pointed out in chapter something (can't remember which one at current moment) V has the tendency to quote and alliterate more than usual when he is placed in stressful situations…that or he shuts down his personality and stands a little straighter, tilts the head and lets some of the other personalities in there come out to play. I wanted everyone to feel his madness attempting to take over.

Answer to questions…Yes, Alexandra…Michael Buble and yes..it is lovely isn't it.

Other answers…I am not telling…You are just going to have to go read Victor EaVian and find out. New Victor chapter (5) is almost ready as well.

Free and Duck….as always. THANK YOU.

Tweety, and Lonesomerose…thank you, to you as well…see you in August!


	16. Chapter 16: To a Friend's Rescue

As always, Free, Ducky, (and you too Padwan) thank you for your help and the prodding to make me write.

Thanks to all for the reviews. (I admit I am lazy and do not write as quickly if I think no one is paying attention to my story…so for all of you to take the time to congratulate, fuss, grump, or cuss me…thanks. I know you are at least reading, and I appreciate you taking the time to review)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I have no rights to the madness I ensue.

**

* * *

To a Goblin's Delight**

**Chapter 16: To a Friends Rescue**

Evey gingerly lowered herself into the fragrant embrace of a hot, bubble bath, sighing as the temperature of the water worked into her sore and aching muscles. Shutting her eyes, her mind began drifting instantly, trying to block out the pain coursing through her body and the sting of the water flushing out the many cuts and abrasions covering her.

'V,' breathed Evey, as the sound of a latch being turned echoed in the quiet of the room. She tried to smile, but the motion made her swollen, split lips and bruised jaw ache painfully. It occurred to her it was amazing her jaw was not broken so hard was the force the Bishop had struck her. Some teeth had been knocked loose, she knew, for she could move them with the side of her tongue.

Evey chuckled lightly; she would have to remember to tell V to be careful as she healed. His passion for the deep exploration of her mouth with his tongue would not necessarily be conducive to the resetting and tightening process her teeth would need to undergo. Likewise, she would need a diet of soft and mushy foods for some time to come, granted she could open her aching jaw enough to eat.

'Evey?'

Somewhere in the aching waves of pain, she thought she heard her name.

'Evey?' spoke a deep, male voice again, bringing her quickly back to her senses.

Evey opened her eyes and stared up at the man looming over her, 'Gordon?'

Slowly, Gordon Dietrich stooped and held out his hand. 'I'm sorry if this hurts, but you really need to take these.' As Evey tried to open her mouth, he carefully placed a series on pills on her tongue and then held a glass of water to her lips. With a painful wince, she swallowed the medication down.

'Aw, God Gordon that tasted horrible. What did you just give me?'

'Antibiotics, aspirin, painkillers, whatever I could find really.'

Evey looked at him incredulously. 'Is that safe?'

He shrugged, 'No idea really, but I think so. If nothing else, they'll let you sleep comfortably and hopefully all these wounds won't get infected.' He paused, trying hard to ignore the nude body before him.

'Are you ready?'

'As I will ever be,' sighed Evey, dreading what was to come.

'I'll be as gentle as I can.' Picking up a wash cloth from the counter, he kneeled next to the tub and dipped it in the water. 'We need to get these wounds as clean as possible.'

With soap in hand, he lathered the cloth and gently placed it against Evey's back. Instantly, there was a deep intake of breath, as a searing pain rushed through her body.

'Sorry,' mumbled Gordon, cringing at the sight before him. Her back was laced with abrasions and long, angry cuts. Very little of the flesh was pink or natural; rather most of her back was discolored and covered in bruises. From what he could see of the rest of her body through his liberal use of bath bubbles, Evey's entire body was one large contusion.

'What did he use on you?' asked Gordon quietly, almost to himself, his stomach clenching at the thought of the pain Evey was obviously in.

'First he hit me, bloodying my nose and splitting my lips and then there was a leather strap.' She spoke quietly, gasping and flinching, trying hard not to cry out as he cleaned her arms and back.

He slowly moved the cloth across her shoulders and neck, pausing to push her hair aside. Gordon frowned, and leaned in for a closer look. There on her neck was an oval rose caused by the firm insertion of teeth upon skin.

'He bit you Evey.'

Idly, Evey's hand drifted up to the area just behind her ear, a slight smile touching her lips as she did so. 'That one isn't from Lilliman, that one is V's.'

Gordon frowned as he sat back and stared at her. 'V's?' he asked tentatively, the concern in his voice was obvious. 'Are you telling me that terrorist attacked and hurt you too?'

'No Gordon, no. V has been more than kind to me.' As she spoke, Evey could feel the medication begin to work on her tired, injured body. Her limbs felt heavy, and it was taking a great concentration to pay attention to what he was saying to her.

'Kind?' He truly could not believe he had just heard the word. 'Kind? Evey, from what you have told me the man is obviously insane. He has hurt you, and then he sent you to someone even more insane than he is to hurt you more. How can you defend him and call him kind?'

He could feel his disbelief escalating.

'Look at yourself. You're beat half to death and I wouldn't swear to it, but I half believe some of your ribs may be cracked from the looks of your body and the pain you're in. My God girl, I'm not even going to ask how or why he bit you. How can you call him _kind_?'

He knew he was yelling, but he didn't care. Here was Evey, little fragile Evey Hammond who everyone loved and adored, sitting in _his_ bathtub beaten, bitten, abused, and defending the man who had done it. He could not wrap his mind around it or understand why.

Evey shut her eyes, trying to block out the rage seething through Gordon's voice. He just did not understand, she told herself. If he only knew who and what V was, he would not feel as he does.

Slowly and painfully, Evey turned her head to stare at man before her, trying to marshal her thoughts. 'It's a love bite Gordon. V and I are lovers.'

For several moments he could not speak. He only stared at her, opening and closing his mouth slowly, trying to align the thoughts and confusion flooding through him. 'Oh Evey no, no, don't tell me that. Don't tell me he seduced you.'

'He didn't. I seduced him.' She spoke matter of factly as she sunk lower in the embrace of the cooling water. God she was tired. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open, and her body felt…her mind searched for a word, but all she could think of was feathers. She felt like a feather, floating gently along on a summer's breeze.

Evey shut her eyes, forgetting the careful movement of the washcloth across her aching body or the angry man kneeling next to her. Gordon was yelling at her she knew, but her mind could not recognize the words he was saying. It was like he was in a cave, very far away, with a barrier blocking out all sight and sound except for the occasional mumble. Opening her eyes, she looked at him, concentrating hard on his loud, angry words.

'No Evey, he's brainwashed you. That is the only thing it can be. You've been his prisoner for over six months, and he has brainwashed you. You can't honestly expect me to believe you care for a man who hurts you this badly.'

She tried to raise her hand to pat his arm, to reassure him. She may have, she didn't know. She looked at her hand wondering why it appeared to be detached from her arm and floating in space.

'I love him Gordon, and he only gave me a love bite, the Bishop did the rest.' The words came out quiet and slurred.

'Evey don't say that.' He felt like shaking her himself as she stared at him with wide vacant eyes.

She tried to smile again, ignoring the pain which felt like it was a millions miles away. 'I love him.'

'No, no, no, NO!' He was on his feet, pacing the between the toilet and the tub before he even knew he was doing it.

It was obvious she was suffering from some sort of shock, but was it just the shock of her injuries, or had this terrorist caused mental damage as well? Was this creature before him even Evey Hammond? The Evey he knew would never, never involve herself in something sordid and violent. No, the Evey he had invited to dinner was timid, and kind, and sweet, and …he ran his hand throw his hair, huffing…almost virginal. Granted he knew she was not really a virgin, but 'his' Evey, the one he knew, always had a virginal quality about her which men had always found so enticing.

He could not count the number of men who fell over themselves with the need to care for her. They wanted to make slow, gentle passionate love to her, and hold her like she was a fragile, delicate doll which would break. Even he could understand that and women where a foreign object to him. Damn it, thought Gordon, the Evey he knew was a Goddess to chastity and purity, who could wag her little finger and have men fawning at her feet. She was not the incoherent creature before him, proud of the mark of a madman.

This terrorist, this madman, had tried to rob her of that trait which made Evey unique, and he, Gordon Dietrich, was not going to let it continue. He knew she was expecting her lover to come for her, but he would not let her go. He would protect her and get her help. He would stop the brainwashing and help her return to a normal life, where there were no sadistic Bishops and sociopathic, mask wearing terrorists with oral fetishes.

When he spoke, he made a point to keep his voice calm. 'He has done something to you, Evey, you don't actually love this man; he has only made you think you do. He has used you and your body for his own pleasure and gain.'

Again the vacant and vague eyes just stared at him.

Gordon took a deep breath, and kneeled again next to the tub. He had to make her understand. 'Didn't you say it was just the two of you in that place? This priest was the first person you've actually seen in months?'

'Yes. Our home is called the Shadow Gallery,' she answered calmly, but her eyes told him she was barely conscious. Evey shook her head, trying to focus and concentrate, but was failing in the attempt miserably. 'I need to get dressed, he'll be here soon.'

Gordon gripped the side of the tub, looking at her as her consciousness began to slip. He needed to remain calm; he needed to speak to her as a rational human being.

'Do you know what Stockholm syndrome is Evey?'

She nodded, trying to rise from the water, but slipping and falling back into the water with a splash. 'Yes, but I love him, and I think he loves me.' Placing her hand on his, she tugged at him weakly. 'Gordon, please help me.'

Standing, he gently helped her from the tub and wrapped a towel around her shivering body, drying her while trying to hold her upright. The bruising and abrasions on her buttocks and legs were as bad as the ones on her back. Gordon shuddered in disgust as he noticed an exact handprint imprinted on the skin on her upper thigh, just under the butt cheeks.

'Evey?' he breathed, holding her fast becoming limp body against him. 'Can you tell me whose hand print is on your buttocks?'

Evey nodded, slumping against his shoulder and giggling into the side of his neck. 'V's. We had sex against a wall.'

Gordon jumped as he felt lips, tongue and teeth graze his neck. Evey's arms rose and draped around him as she pushed her hips against his, 'Against a wall,' she said again, whispering into his ear with a giggle. 'It was hot.'

He felt her legs failing her.

Somehow he managed to scoop her into his arms before she fell. Lifting her, he carried her into the guest bedroom and laid her on the bed.

'Evey, I'm calling a doctor.'

'No,' she made to grasp his arm, but missed. 'No, they hurt people…they call Fingers.'

Gordon nodded as he stared at the nude body of the battered and bruised woman before him. She was right. Every policeman, Fingermen, and government office in the country was searching for this fragile creature before him. Her face was plastered everywhere the eye could see. To call a doctor to treat her would be to murder her. The Fingermen would be at the hospital before Evey even made it to an examining room.

'I'll get you some clothes, then let's get you under the covers and keep you warm.' Leaning across her, he turned back the corner of the bed. 'Do you need me to carry you to the other side?'

'No,' she giggled, sleepily, but did not move.

Carefully, Gordon lifted her and slipped between the sheets.

'We'll try to dress the some of those wounds after you wake up. I want you to sleep now.'

She nodded, feeling her body scream and ache as taunt muscles began to relax and a deep unconsciousness rapidly took over her senses. 'Gordon,' called Evey groggily, 'tell V to wake me when he gets here.'

He stared at her, softly shaking his head in disgust before turning and leaving the room. What was he going to do? He couldn't call for help, and she was obviously suffering from severe mental and physical trauma. 'Let her sleep tonight,' he thought aloud. 'Let her sleep and then, in the morning I can round up some friends who can be trusted and who will help.'

Retrieving the clothing, he went back to Evey's room. Laying the clothes on the bureau, he moved to the light switch turning it off. It was already late and he would let her sleep, then in the morning he would see how she felt. He was already mentally making a list of some people he could discretely contact. Evey was obviously in need of more help than he was going to be able to provide on his own, plus…plus there was the terrorist to consider. What if he did show up? What would happen then? Gordon knew one thing for certain; Evey was not going back into the madman's clutches, no matter what happened.

He glanced at the clock. It was a little past three in the morning and he too needed some sleep. Checking to make certain all doors and windows were securely locked, he crawled into his bed, wondering what he was going to do with the beaten and brainwashed girl in the other room.

**

* * *

Quotations and References**

None

**Answer to questions**

Hum-be-me: St. Anthony, as a saint is: the Saint for the Martyrs of Desire, The Reviver of the Dead, the Dispenser of Devils, the Saint for the Zealous for Justice, and one of two Patron Saints of Prisoners.

OK…curious to hear what you have to say. .

New Victor chapter on its way as well.


	17. Chapter 17: A Carnal Delight

**Many thanks to Free, Ducky, and Padwan for prodding me to write. **

**Thanks to all for the reviews. **

**As for all of you who complained about short chapters (grins)...you can't say that about this one!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I do not own any of the works or characters listed below. I have no rights to them whatsoever…and it's a good thing to.**

**

* * *

To A Goblin's Delight **

Chapter 17: A Carnal Delight

By the time V arrived, Gordon's house was shrouded in darkness and the first rays of dawn were calling an end to the night. He stood within a darkened alcove near the garden wall, searching the windows for signs of movement. He did not fear someone seeing the mask of Guy Fawkes and calling the police or the Fingermen, he had already taken such precautions.

'So it is more useful to watch a man in times of peril, and in adversity to discern what kind of man he is; for then at last words of truth are drawn from the depths of his heart, and the mask is torn off, and only reality remains,' thought V as he recalled the words of Lucretius. Evey was here, this he knew. He could feel it in his heart, here his beloved awaited him. 1

'Escape me? Never, my beloved, while I am I and you are you, I will find you! To this I swear,' he mumbled to the ebbing night, debating the best course of action. 2

Knowing he could not hold back the break of day, he had changed his mask, wig, and clothing. Once again, he stood in the red silk shirt and embroidered waistcoat Evey had so admired, glad he had the foresight to launder the clothing and its coat. He hoped the recognition of the black and red would off set the shock of seeing him with a face, even if it were a latex one.

'You will revel in what should remain hidden Evey,' smiled V to himself. He knew destiny awaited him, it awaited Evey. All they each needed to do was to embrace it, no matter the consequences. 3

Glancing to see no one was about; he slowly circled the house in its entirety, estimating the height of windows, possible hiding places, and how many corners and barriers there were working to his disadvantage. If he and Evey had to flee quickly, he was to be sure of any and all obstacles they may encounter. He would not be separated from her again. Assuring himself of the information he needed, he quietly entered the garden door.

'Knock, knock, knock, who's there in the name of Beelzebub?' he mused as he forced open the door. 4

He had half expected Evey to be there, throwing herself into his arms and raging about his tardiness as he entered the kitchen, but he knew she would not be. At this hour of the morn, she would be curled on the couch asleep, exhausted in her vigil for him. He would remember to alleviate her fears and show her his sorrow for keeping her waiting. He would do it right after he showed her how much he loved her, and the great passion he now held for her strength. She had survived the Bishop and would now learn to be the person she was meant to be. He would remove any remaining fear she may still hold and he would tend to the wounds left behind, both the mental and physical ones. He would heal her and make her equal to be his consort.

Quietly, V walked into the living room, looking down over the back of the couch, bracing himself, but Evey wasn't there. He frowned. Where was she? Where could she be? He glanced around the room, taking in every detail, his hand gripping one of the daggers strapped to his sidesHad Dietrich called the Fingermen, and if so, why had they not attacked by now? Moving around the sofa, he noticed two glasses and an empty bottle of scotch sitting on the table.

As he picked one up, V grimaced, looking up the stairs. 'Drink provokes desire Evey, but it robs of performance.' 5

Should she be drinking scotch? Not if she was as upset as he suspected her to be and why was she not downstairs? Certainly she had not…in the state she was in, the man would not have…he could not have taken advantage of…his Eve would not betray him in such a way. As he felt dismay and confusion begin to boil within him, V remember the argument they had just a few days before.

'_You were lovers then.' _

'_Maybe. Of course once I met Gordon I told all the others to go away. They just didn't measure up.' _

'_What type of person is this man? This maybe lover of yours?' _

'_Gordon is a very nice man V, and unlike you, I have always known where I stand with him.'_

Setting down the glass, V made himself walk calmly to the stairs, his heart beating wildly_. 'When lovely women stoop to folly, and finds too late that men betray, what charm can soothe her melancholy? What art can wash her guilt away?'_ V shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He knew he would find her there in one of the rooms. He just hoped for Evey's sake, she was alone, untouched by this man Gordon she seemed so admire. 6

At the top of the landing, he hesitated, silently calculating escape routes. If Fingermen were on their way, if this man Gordon had called them, or if they were hidden within the house, he would have to get Evey out quickly. Plus, morning was fast approaching; in another hour neighbors would begin waking and wandering out of their homes to collect papers and workman would begin collecting refuse and repairing lights and meters. In a manner of just minutes, the neighborhood's alleys would be alive with activity. He had little time to spare.

At the top of the landing, three doors stood open before him, and he could hear the sound of a man quietly snoring. V moved towards the room, peering through the doorway. Gordon Dietrich lay on his back asleep and…alone.

'The task is done, and now we sleep,' murmured V, audibly let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He did not know what he would have done if he would have looked upon Evey in bed with another man. Considering the night's events and the emotional turmoil it was still playing on his psyche, he would have probably slaughtered the man without a moment's hesitation. 7

Moving to the next door, he looked in the bathroom, seeing a mound of clothing. 'Evey.' Scooping up the decorative bloomers and ridiculous child's attire, he held it before him, scanning the material. 'Blood,' he spoke quietly, rotating the clothing in his gloved hands. Turning, he crossed the hall, and smiled. Stepping into the room, he quietly closed the door behind him and dropped the clothing on the floor.

'Evey?' he whispered, kneeling next to the bed.

She lay on her stomach, in a deep sleep, with the covers pulled up so far only the top of her head could be seen. It was as if she were trying to hide or shield herself from the world beneath their warm embrace. Reaching out, V touched her shoulder gently, causing her flinch involuntarily.

'_No, please no!'_ The plead was spoken no louder than a breath as her body moved a fraction away from him.

V recoiled as if he had just been struck by a snake.

'Evey?' Again he reached for her, shaking her lightly. He knew she was dreaming, and he knew of whom she was dreaming of; she was reliving the nightmare of the fiend in God's clothing.

'_No, please…stop, no more.'_

Placing his lips next to her ear, he spoke quietly, softly, trying to still the images in her mind. 'Evey, my love, I'm here, I've come at last.' His heart jumped with pure ecstasy, as her head barely raised and then fell heavily onto the pillow.

'_V,_' she breathed, '_V where are you?'_

Grasping her hand in his, he raised it to his lips, kissing her small fingers passionately. 'I'm here my love, can you hear me; I'm here.'

With a moan, Evey moved, shifting the blankets and revealing a bare shoulder. V frowned. Bare? Why is she bare? Not even in the Gallery, unless she had drifted off to sleep after making love, did his Eve sleep bare.

It was then, as the clouds in the heavens shifted and the first light day shone through the window, he saw it…her shoulder…her neck…the wrist of the hand he was still caressing…black with bruising and with long read lash marks cutting into the milky white skin. With a shaking hand, he reached for the covers, slowly drawing them back.

'_Evey_,' inhaled V a hissed breath at the sight before him. 'To put into words the grief I feel, O fairest of creations! Whatever can to sight or thought be formed, holy divine and good, how thou are deflowered and defaced.' 8, 9

'Oh my love, did the fiend leave such marks?' Ripping off the glove of one hand, he stretched out his arm, brushing back her hair with a single finger and almost crying aloud in anguish as her body moved and jerked beneath his touch. Her pain was obvious as a cry escaped her lips at the slightest brush on her battered body.

'_Evey_.' It was said like a prayer. 'Oh Eve, my beloved.'

Without thinking he bent his head, brushing his lips against her ear. 'I swear to you, I will resurrect that demon and kill him again. I will transgress all levels of hell, he will be unable to hide from the damnation I have in store for him.'

'_V where are you?_' Evey's small hand closed over his.

He breathed, shaking in his resolve. His Evey slept, he needed to wake her as gently as he could, but first he needed to access the damage to his beloved. Absently, delicately, he suspended a finger just above the skin, tracing the lines along the long red abrasions, running his hand across her shoulders and neck, till it came to rest behind her ear.

'The face is the mirror of the mind and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart. To touch the scars of another is to heal our bodies and souls, so from this time on, sweet Eve, let us never be apart.' 10

Peeling back the covers, V traced other lines across her back, memorizing each strike of the leather his precious had received. Bending his head, he carefully brushed her flesh with his lips, trying to will away her pain. In her sleep, Evey moaned, but her body moved closer to him. With light kisses, he followed the lines, trying to sear away the abrasions with his touch. He tasted her, his tongue moving across her shoulder, feeling the daintily softness of her skin beneath him. He raised his head and frowned.

It wasn't right; she tasted and smelled of rose and sandalwood, not honey or jasmine and vanilla. This was not how his Eve was to be, this was not the one he loved. This Eve still smelled and tasted of the Bishop, the demon which had defiled her.

He took a deep breath, making himself pull away.

He would have answers as to why she ran and he would show her the way to fight her fear. He would heal her when they arrived home, he could not do it now. At this moment he needed to fully see the extent of Bishop's damage. Yes, the Bishop that was why his Evey did not taste or feel the same, but it could be fixed. The scent of the Bishop could be removed and his taste could be replaced with V's own. Shutting his eyes, he pushed the covers further down, exposing her buttocks, hips, and thighs.

An uncontrolled wail escaped him.

'No,' came a cry of pure anguish, 'no.' V's hand hovered over her…unable to touch the battered and violated flesh. _'Evey, my love.'_

He breathed deeply, trying to collect himself, pushing away the tears of pain stinging his eyes, threatening to damage the hastily prepared latex mask. 'Later…he would heal her later,' he repeated it like a mantra. He would take away all memory of the fiend's hands on her, the sting of the strap, the violation of the flesh…V whimpered in pain.

'You could probably see her better if you turned the light on.'

Evey lurched at the brightness of the light, moaning loudly and moving on the bed as V blinked away the blinding illumination encasing him, casting aside the darkness.

Turning instantly, dagger in hand, he was poised to strike, but stopped as Evey spoke loudly. _'V?'_ she moaned in her deep narcotic slumber, trying to push herself up on her elbows. _'V? Where are you? V?_'

He glanced at the man in pajama bottoms and t-shirt, leaning calmly against the frame of the door, his arms crossed across his chest.

'Go ahead,' nodded Gordon causally, 'you can always kill me later.'

Sheathing the dagger, V was instantly by Evey's side, pulling the covers over her nude body as he rolled her over and gathered her in his arms. 'Evey?' he asked, seeing for the first time her swollen lips, blackened eye, and nastily bruised face. Inhaling sharply, he touched her face, before kissing it tenderly. 'Evey, can you hear me? Please, my love, answer me.'

A hand clutched at his shirt, as her lips parted and another lament escaped on a painful breath.

'I had to give her a handful of painkillers,' said Gordon, nonchalantly stepping further into the room. 'She'll be out for the rest of the morning at least, maybe till sometime tonight or even tomorrow.' He watched the odd-looking man, reading the anguish racking his body and soul. 'I think she'll be fine. At least _physically_ she'll be fine.'

'What did you give her?' asked V, tenderly touching Evey's swollen and battered face.

Gordon shrugged. 'Whatever I could find. Vicodin, Amoxicillin, I think I gave her two of those, an aspirin, maybe a Oxicodin or perhaps it was another Vicodin, like I said whatever I could find. She was in a lot of pain.'

V pulled the covers closer around Evey's shoulders, watching her face with expectation.

'Why is she…' he couldn't bring himself to ask the obvious question concerning her state of attire. 'Did you…did she…?'

'I washed her wounds. She was too exhausted and in too much pain for me to bother with clothing, so I just tucked her in like that.' Gordon watched as V flinched, his fist reaching to the dagger at his side. 'You don't need to worry; I haven't touched her, not like you have at least.'

V forced himself to relax; he needed information concerning Evey, besides he told himself, she came to him. He needed to know why this was and she would not forgive him if he killed the pajama clad figure before him.

V glanced at the man, assuring himself he held concealed no weapons. 'How long has it been?' he asked, holding Evey tighter.

Gordon shrugged, 'She's been asleep about an hour, maybe a little longer. It took a while to clean her up and of course, we talked a little.' He paused, looking at the man, studying him. 'She told me things.'

'I meant the Fingermen, you idiot,' snapped V. 'When did you call them?'

'I didn't.'

He looked at him, unbelievably. 'Do not waste my time. Do you know what they will do to her?'

'I do.' nodded Gordon. 'That is why I haven't called them.' He looked from V to Evey, and sighed. There was a note of sadness in his voice as he spoke. 'I think she has suffered enough, don't you?'

V remained silent as he unconsciously stroked Evey's hair.

'Listen' sighed Gordon, 'she's safe here. You can trust me to take care of her. No one knows she's here, and I'm certainly not going to turn her in.'

'What is _that_ supposed to mean?' asked V, beginning to wrap blankets around Evey, wanting nothing more than to pick her up and take her home.

'It means leave,' said Gordon hotly, taking a step closer. 'It means exactly what I just said. She is_ safe_ here and she needs time to heal.'

'She can do that with me.'

'No.'

V's head snapped up. 'What?'

'I said no,' answered Gordon definitely. 'She doesn't need to be moved. We don't know what sort of internal damage there is and besides…' he shook his head in utter frustration, moving to the window, leaving the rest of his words unsaid.

'Besides what?' asked V angrily, watching him.

'Look what _you_'ve done to her.' He practically shouted the words. 'Look at her. She has been beaten within an inch of her life.' Crossing the room, Gordon grabbed at the covers, yanking them aside. 'Look at what he did to her, all because of you. Do you have any idea how terrified she was? Do you know how terrified she _still is_?'

Grabbing Evey's leg firmly, but carefully, he pulled it back, spreading her thighs so V could see between them. Writhing, Evey cried out in pain. 'Look…just look. That isn't the Bishop's hand print, it is yours, she told me so. How can you sit there and act as if she means to world to you when you hurt her as you have?' Gordon paused, something occurring to him as V angrily reached for the blankets to conceal her again. 'But you knew this would happen didn't you? You knew she would get hurt, but you didn't care.'

V did not answer.

'Damn you! Damn you and whatever sick games you've been playing with her.'

'Dietrich,' there was ice in V's tone as he snarled his words to Gordon, 'you only live now, because you have given her refuge. _She_ trusted you enough to come here, I am therefore trying to allow you to live, but try my patience any more, and I will not.'

Running his hand through his hair, Gordon began pacing the room, his anger mounting. What was he going to do? This was a murderer, a self-professed madman. The country's most wanted criminal was here, in his house, clutching a nude woman in his guest bed. A woman he, Gordon, knew and cared for.

'You're not taking her.'

Slowly V's back straightened and his head tilted, his mouth was set and the brilliant blue of his eyes turned cold as ice. 'I have warned you once, I will not warn you again,' he said menacingly.

Without thinking, his anger taking over, Gordon stood his ground. 'What are you going to do? Kill me and then go and brainwash and rape her some more?'

V was on his feet in a second, dagger in hand, pinning Dietrich against the wall, letting Evey's limp body roll back onto the bed.

'You have brought this on yourself,' he sneered, ready to rake the blade across the throat and end Gordon's life.

'V?' The cry made both men jump. Turning V could see Evey's eyes were open as she stared blankly at nothing.

'Evey?'

He was next to her in a flash, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing her forehead lovingly, 'Oh my Eve, you have awakened at last.'

She did not answer, but stared at him unseeing.

'V where are you?' slowly her eyes began to droop.

'No, Evey my love, you must try to stay awake.'

Gordon held up his hands, approaching the bed slowly, saying a private prayer of thanks; Evey had just saved his life. 'I don't think she can hear you,' he whispered before clearing his throat.

'She is in shock and you have given her too much medication.'

Again, sheathing the dagger, V reached for his discarded glove, slipping it on. 'It's time we left.'

'Leave her.'

'No.'

Gordon sighed in frustration. 'Why? Why do you want to continue torturing her?'

'I have never tortured her.' The reply was venomous.

'Yes, V, you have. You may not have ever physically beaten her, or purposely abused her, but it is a form of torture, keeping her locked up and away from the world, only there for you. She is terrified of you.' Gordon looked at him, wondering if he could tell he was lying. Evey was anything but terrified, but the other…the other was true. It was a form of torture to keep Evey locked away from the world.

Again the blue eyes looked at him, making his blood freeze. How did Evey love this man? It was Stockholm, he was certain, but was it also possible the captor was more in love than the captive? Gordon sighed. He was about to die, but he would have his say before his throat was cut.

'She is frightened, she is terrified. She says you hold her prisoner and will not let her leave. That you …you don't expect things from her, and threat her well, but…' he swallowed hard, knowing this was the nail in his coffin. 'Have you ever thought she sleeps with you just as a means of getting away? Just a means of getting you to set her free?'

'No.' V backed away from the bed, 'I will not believe that.'

Gordon shrugged. 'We tell ourselves what we want to hear. We see only what we want to see. What are you going to do V? She ran away from you because she was scared. If you drag her back, she will be even more afraid than she already is. You are obviously a very intelligent man, you must realize this. She will never actually love you.'

V shook his head, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. It was impossible, absolutely impossible. This was his Evey this man Dietrich was referring to. This was the woman who made him scream her name in sexual delight. She loved him, she wanted him. She would not merely enjoy the ecstasy he gave her as a means of leaving him. It was impossible.

'I see you don't believe me.' Gordon shrugged as he moved to the window and watched the world come to life. This was it, his last sunrise. 'I wouldn't either. Not if I woke up to something as wonderful as Evey everyday.' He laughed glancing back at V, smiling to himself. 'And I don't even like women.'

'To know her, to see her is to love her.' V said the words slowly, as he settled on the corner of the bed. With a delicate hand, he moved it across her body, tucking the blankets around her now peaceful form. Taking her hand in his, he leaned forward, until his lips touched her ear, 'I am here my darling. I am here and now nothing will harm you.'11

She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering, and her breathing settling from its erratic gasp into to even breaths.

V frowned, 'She is roasting Dietrich, what did you give her?'

'I told you, antibiotics and painkillers. You must just have her tucked too tightly.'

'No, I think she may be ill. Eve my love, can you wake? Will you look at me?'

Evey's eyes fluttered again and a trace of a smile appeared on her damaged face. 'V.'

Gordon Dietrich watched the two in a mixture of pity and awe, not knowing what to think or do. He was concerned about Evey, in fact he was terrified for her. He only wanted to see her safe and happy, but this man… He glanced at V, who was stroking her hair lightly, looking down on her with a glow in his soft blue-grey eyes. _This man loves her, _thought Gordon. It was not an act, nor a game, nor a psychological brainwashing as he first had suspected it to be when Evey arrived at his door. This man, this vigilante, loved Evey Hammond, passionately. It was written in every move he made.

'You should leave her here.' Gordon spoke softly, wondering at his own words.

'Why should I leave her with you?' asked V. 'How can I trust you to take care of her, not to…' he hesitated as the thought made his chest hurt. '…to take advantage of her?'

Gordon chuckled. 'Evey is beautiful and delightful as you well know, but my taste lies…let's just say, elsewhere.' Sinking his hands deep into his pockets, Gordon stared at the morning letting silence envelop them both. He understood and there was kindness in his voice when next he spoke. 'If it makes it easier, I am beginning to think you really are completely insane, but I also see you actually care for her.'

V tilted his head, considering the man Evey ran to, his enemy, his opposition. Should he kill him now or trust him with her? 'You can help me. Her ribs are bruised and need to be bound, and there are other injuries I am uncertain of. Perhaps you will permit us to stay with you till she wakes and I can better determine her injuries?'

With a smile, Gordon turned back to the window.

At that moment, a car pulled up to the gate and three men got out.

'Bloody hell,' he exclaimed loudly, rushing to V's side and pulling him from the bed. 'Quick, if you really love her, you will do as I say. Give me your coat and drop your pants.'

V blinked. 'Pardon?'

'Take off your damn coat, quick'

Uncertain as to the urgency, V removed his coat and handed it to Gordon.

'Now your pants and undo the waist coat.'

'No.'

Gordon looked at him, 'Listen, in three seconds someone will be in this house who is very high in the government. Someone who doesn't want anyone to know of his occasional sexual romp, and who I hate almost as badly as I think you do. He wants her head on a spike as well as yours. I can protect her, I can keep him from knowing she is even here, but I can't protect you. If he thinks you're a fling, I might be able to get you out.'

V shook his head. 'I will not leave without Evey.'

'You are going to have to! I will give him what he wants then he'll leave. You _must_ go!'

'I will not.'

With a deep breath of impatience, Gordon moved to stand in front of this man, this killer whom the nation's government wanted to see hang. 'I don't give a rat's ass about you. Let's make that clear. But Evey…Evey I care about and she loves you. I didn't think so before, I thought you brainwashed her, but now I've seen you with her, your concern, I know. She loves you and you can't help her if you're dead. You _must _trust me. I know what I am doing.'

With a force which surprised him, V found himself being thrust out of the room. He could hear the door downstairs open and someone enter the house as Gordon closed the door to Evey's room, locking it behind them.

'You can come back for her later, she'll sleep for hours, as long as she ;s quiet she'll be fine,' he said as he shoved V across the hall. Once inside the door, he reached for V's trousers, trying to pull at the shirt and waist coat. 'I need you to look like you're dressing,' he said hastily, glancing at the stairs.

'Gordon?' called a voice from below. V's head snapped up, as he tilted his head listening carefully. They could each hear someone mounting the stairs.

V scanned for his coat and his daggers in its pockets. 'I can take care of this,' he said simply.

'No, no…you must trust me. I know how to handle him. I can protect her, but only if you are not here. Take off your shoes.'

'No'

'Damn it to hell man, cooperate.' Gordon whispered furiously.

'Gordon?' came the voice again.

V's eyes glowed as he turned toward the stairs, his body becoming taunt and erect. He knew that voice. Then without warning Gordon grabbed him.

'Think of Evey,' mumbled Gordon right before V felt the man's lips on his own, kissing him intently.

V felt himself being pushed back towards the bed as the man from the stairs entered the room.

'So what do we have here?' asked Peter Creedy, stepping into the bedroom. 'Leftovers from last night?'

Gordon released V and stepped back, finding himself aroused by V's muscular and firm body.

'Um, yeah, he was just leaving, or trying to. I didn't know you were coming or I would have, um, freshened up a bit.'

Creedy looked from V to Gordon, a slight smile playing on his lips as he looked over V. 'Horrible face, all those St. Mary's scars, but the body's good. I'm certain Gordon found you very amusing.'

'Yes, I did, and now he's leaving.' Grabbing the coat he had dropped on the floor, Gordon handed it to V, trying to usher him through the door. 'Remember, later tonight, after my show.'

V looked at him, his face unreadable as he stepped into the hallway, his eyes never leaving Creedy.

'One moment,' called Creedy, following the two men. 'I get the feeling you think you know me?'

'Not at all,' replied V quietly, turning his attention to Gordon.

Creedy nodded and smiled. Stepping forward he reached to stroke the side of V's face, but V pulled back, preventing the touch. 'I was about to invite you to stay,' said Creedy quietly, 'but you appear not to like me.'

V looked at him, his eyes and expression unreadable.

Pursing his lips, he began circling V like a vulture, 'It is not wise to try to defy me.'

'I won't dream of it' answered V, a note of a chilled sarcasm in his voice.

Creedy scowled. 'Marcus, Carlo.' He called loudly. Within a moment, two men came running up the stairs. 'Please take care of Mr. Dietrich's friend here.'

V braced himself. He couldn't act. Not now. It would be so easy to kill Creedy, to kill them all. He could do it in seconds and then take Evey home, but he needed Creedy alive. He was the last piece to move in his elaborate plan to topple the government. Plus, there was Evey, sleeping and injured, in the next room to consider. If he struck, if he killed all but Creedy, there would still be consequences to pay.

V looked at Gordon, trying to read the man's eyes as he felt the blow from the truncheon sink into his groin, felling him to his knees. He would have to trust Dietrich, what choice did he have? With a howl of pain he hit the floor, rolling into a protective ball, as boots and truncheons began to rain down on him.

Gordon looked sick as he watched the beating, 'Peter, stop it, they'll kill him.'

A truncheon came down roughly skimming the side of V's head, landing on his shoulder with a resounding crack. Blood splattered upon the wall as it was raised for another strike. With a groan, V rolled onto his side, wondering if his ear had just been ripped off. He tried to protect his face and body, maintaining a tight ball with his legs drawn to his chest as he had so many time before when beaten in Larkhill.

V heard himself let out a light laugh. _Larkhill. The guards at Larkhill knew how to give a beating, a real one. These Fingermen could take a lesson from the guards there._ The heel of a boot came down sharply on V's gloved hand, causing him to howl loudly in pain and pull it back towards his body. Luckily he thought, his back and shoulders were taking most of the damage, but the blows to his liver were going to cause problems. He would be pissing blood for a month after this.

'STOP IT!' screamed Gordon, trying to shove away the Fingermen, 'Damn it Peter, make them stop.'

Creedy laughed, enjoying each blow. 'That's enough lads.'

The Fingermen stepped back, chests heaving from their exertions as Gordon fell to his knees next to V. 'God, oh God,' he moaned, wrapping his arms around V's back as he slowly and painfully uncurled from his protective ball. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

He touched the side of V's face, pushing at the skin lightly as he brought his lips to the bloodied ear. 'I'll protect her, I swear with my life,' he whispered, kissing him with a lover's anguish.

Gordon felt a heavy boot nudge his side, 'That's enough,' Creedy commanded, 'Get him out of here and don't get blood in the car. Just leave him as a message on the stoop.'

Reaching down, the Fingermen roughly pushed Dietrich away, before picking up V with a hand under each arm, dragging him violently down the stairs and out the door, to drop him unceremoniously on the walkway. With departing kicks and blows, they disappeared into the house.

For several minutes V lay where he was, breathing deeply and assessing the damage to his body. 'Still not as bad as Larkhill,' he thought, turning over with a groan. He and Evey would have to compare bruises and abrasions after this. Evey! V tried to breathe deeply, feeling his lungs burn with pain. Evey was still there, in that house, but what could he do in the condition he was now in?

He needed to leave. He needed to get to the Shadow Gallery and soak his body, dress the wounds. The truncheons had torn his mask, and he was in no shape for a fight at this moment. He could only hope the Fingermen or Creedy had not noticed his face peeling away or Dietrich's attempt to push it back into place. Plus, without the mask and with the blood pouring from his ear, he could not keep a visual on the house. V tried to flex his fingers, it was painful, but they were not broken. Lying on his back, he looked up at the second floor windows, seeing Dietrich looking down at him.

Dietrich had said he would protect her, and his words had rung true. One look at the face in the window told V all he needed to know. He could trust this man, Evey was correct in his honor, but not in her choice to come to him.

'Do not make a sound my beloved Eve, sleep peacefully, and I will trust your friend.'

As he forced himself to his knees, and then painfully stood, V looked at the window once more, but Dietrich was gone.

**VEV**

Evey was dreaming. They were not nice dreams of furry kittens, bright skies, and soft clouds, or the happy feeling of a lazy, warm summer's day, held in a lover's arms with tender caresses and words of love. No, Evey was writhing in a nightmarish dream, ensconced in the horrors only drugged educed sleep could bring. It was cold and brutal and filled with demons. Try as she may, she could not escape. God, how she tried, but she was drowning in darkness, held within its clutches, smothering in its black velvety depths, unable to reach the light.

There were creatures, clutching, grasping, and refusing to yield their hold, pulling her deeper and farther into the bleakness surrounding her. Each was nightmarish and fanciful, one more hideous than the next, leading her to an unknown destination. One had a cat's face and hissed and scratched her, its claws digging deep into her back. One was whisked with a tail and tramped at a rat's pace, lashing her if she slowed her rate. Another crawled like a snail, but appeared to be mixed with a wombat, obtuse and furry, its great jaws snatching and ripping at her flesh. Goblins. They were goblins, one and all with faces which were not faces at all. 12

The more she tried to break free, the more they entranced her, yanking and pulling in the direction they wished her to go. But speak they did, in tones as smooth as honey, purring  
sinister words of welcome,

'Pretty Goblin,' cried the one who whistled like a bird as it came towards her hobbling,  
'Pretty goblin you be, pretty goblin just for me. Pretty goblin we've come to see, pretty goblin must come with me.'

'No,' cried Evey trying to break the cat-faced creature's hold, its claws digging deeper into her arms, '_No!'_

'Pretty little lady, so true and bright. Pretty little lady, to give a fright,' Laughed the wombat snail, flying, running, leaping, around her, snatching at her arms and legs. 'Come pretty little lady before it is too late. Come pretty little lady you have a date.'

Puffing and blowing, the whiskered one with a tail chuckled and then clapped its claws next to her ear, howling and crowing in a dismal delight. 'Ours she is for the taking, ours she is without waiting, hidden she has delights, forbidden what we will find this night?'

'No,' Evey screamed in terror, pulling and yanking against them, 'V, oh God V, where are you? Save me, someone please save me!'

'Save you he cannot do, save you only you can do.' Evey's head whipped around at the voice behind her, while more goblins joined the laughing and dancing.

'Gordon, thank God. Help me.'

He shook his head, his body beginning to sway with the beat of a song only the goblins could hear, 'I'm sorry Evey, but you see, the one who can save you is not me. It come the rays of dawn, with the day, I will be gone. Save you impossible to do. Save you how, if I knew?' Letting out a loud laugh, he began dancing and clucking, turning into a goblin.

Evey screeched, 'No, Gordon, help me! Please!'

'To the king you shall go, to the Goblin King and he will know.' They cried together, full of airs and graces, pulling wry faces, and demure grimaces. 'To the king you will be a feast; we shall give you to the King, the goblin's beast.' 13

Through the darkness, Evey became aware of a red glow within the darkness, threatening and evil and bright as hell fire itself. Standing, shrouded in murky shadows, outlined in fire was a figure patiently waiting for the entourage of goblin demons who were ranking and pulling her.

Upon their approach the cat-faced bowed, and then kicked her behind the knees, knocking her to the ground, while the wombat snail hurried its pace to block her view.

Parrot-voice spoke in a whistle, 'Good morrow my liege, we have what you need. We bring you a pretty prize, for you to wed and make your bride.'

The figure nodded, and stepped towards them, making the demons bow and scramble.

'Do you indeed? A bride you say, just for me?'

'That we do,' purred Gordon, 'and she's almost like new, only a little used. A little beat and dented, but my liege, do not be offended.'

'No, I shall not,' answered the figure with a laugh, making its way toward them. 'I shall not be offended in the least, for who could love I, who am such a beast.'

Try as she may, Evey could not see to whom it was they spoke. She knew it was a man, but with a voice she did not recognize. As he approached, the goblins parted and Cat-faced forced her head to the ground, growling fiercely in her ear. 'Do not look at the Goblin King, do not look future Queen. If you see, you will be forever bound to thee.'

And then the fiery light began to fade and the pressure holding her to the ground was gone. The cat-faced goblin was scurrying away and the wombat snail, slithered after him as fast as he could. Even Gordon was disappearing into the gloom. She was alone, again in utter darkness.

'You have to excuse my demons, they do mean well,' said a voice close to her ear. Evey felt a hand close around hers, and pulled her to her feet. Casting her gaze around, she was again aware of a far off light, beckoning to her, but try as she could, she could not see the man or his face.

'Who… who are you?'

'The Goblin King and you my sweet Eve are to be my queen.'

The hand holding hers tightened, and began pulling her towards the light. 'But first my darling Eve, I need you to leave this place. Here you are not safe. I fear the Goblin men, if they had their way, your life they would take, and so quick, let us make haste.'

'But…I don't understand?'

'You will Eve, you will.'

Instantly, the light was almost blinding, as the grip on her hand began to loosen, and then let go.

'No wait,' she cried, clutching for the hand again. She turned and caught only a glimpse of a face as the Goblin King faded back into the darkness. Evey smiled and stepped into the light of day and was bombarded with pain. 14

**

* * *

Quotes and References **

**1** 'So it is more useful to watch a man in times of peril, and in adversity to discern what kind of man he is; for then at last words of truth are drawn from the depths of his heart , and the mask is torn off, and only reality remains' Lucretius, Ancient Greek Philosopher

**2 **Escape me? Never, my beloved, while I am I and you are you. Robert Browning, _Life is a Love_

**3** You will revel in what should remain hidden Elie Wiesel, _A Beggar in Jerusalem_

**4** Knock, knock, knock, who's there in the name of Beelzebub? William Shakespeare, _Macbeth _(Thessaly, this one was for you…porter's speech!)

**5** Drink provokes desire, but it robs of performance.' William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

**6** When lovely women stoop to folly, and finds too late that men betray, what charm can soothe her melancholy? What art can wash her guilt away? Oliver Goldsmith, _the Vicar of Wakefield_

**7** The task is done, and now we sleep, William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

**8** To put into words the grief I feel, Alfred, Lord Tennyson_, In Memoriam_

**9** O fairest of creations! Whatever can to sight or thought be formed, holy divine and good, how thou are deflowered and defaced. Milton, _Paradise Lost_

**10** The face is the mirror of the mind and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart. To touch the scars of another…The teachings of St. Jerome

**11 **'To know her, to see her is to love her.' Robert Burns, _Johnson's Musical Museum_

**12, 13, and 14 Christina Rossetti and _Goblin Market_ BUT **Wow, ok. Here is the deal. I took a section of the Goblin Market and used it to create Evey's dream. SO, some of the terms and phrases are from Christina Rossetti, but I have it so mixed it, it would be hard to actually quote it. I will say this section plays an important part….

Curious Laura chose to linger  
Wondering at each merchant man.  
One had a cat's face,  
One whisked a tail,  
One tramped at a rat's pace,  
One crawled like a snail,  
One like a wombat prowled obtuse and furry,  
One like a ratel tumbled hurry-scurry.

**Author's note.**

Thank you for all the reviews, they are appreciated. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but several of you have been complaining the chapters were too short and you wanted a longer one. Well, you got one, it just took a while to write. In return...review, review, review...there is just so much I have given you on this one. (evil laugh)

OK people, let's have it, let the flames begin. (I can't wait to see what you have to say for this chapter)

Next chapter…another twist and a big surprise! (smile)


	18. Chapter 18: What is done

**At last, I did it. Sorry it took so long, but fear not…I will finish this story! And yes, I know the moment I post this all of you will want more. I am already working on it! Thoughts are whirling and twirling in my head. But…you need to know. There are only two chapters left. This must end….A sequel is possible, but this part is about over!**

**So…the last two chapters…It helps when I get reviews…I start feeling guilty and then actually work on it more (hint, hint, hint) more reviews, more I will write!**

**Thanks to Free, Ducky, and Padwan!**

**VEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV**

**To a Goblin's Delight**

**Chapter 18: What is done cannot be undone!**

'Not your usual performance,' said Peter Creedy causally as he sat on the side of Gordon Dietrich's bed pulling on his socks and trousers. He glanced across the room to the man wrapped in a robe, sitting in a chair by the window and holding a bloodied washcloth to his face.

'Beating me and my friend hardly promotes enthusiasm, Peter,' answer Gordon sarcastically, gingerly dabbing at his face. He looked out of the window to his front garden, searching for the crumpled and beaten body of V. Certainly no man could just get up and walk away after the thrashing he had received. It just wasn't possible.

He squinted towards the walkway below, straining to determine if the areas of discoloration upon the brick below were pools and patches of blood.

From across the room Creedy chuckled in a menacing tone, 'We both know why you do this funny man. You keep me happy and you keep yourself out of prison and your show on the air.'

'I didn't think it was possible for you to be happy, Peter,' came a snide reply. 'I thought misery was what you got off on.'

Creedy paused, a leer crossing his face as looked at the other man. 'Don't think you know me Gordon. You may fuck me, but you don't know me.' Slipping on his shoes, he crossed to the window and looked down to the walkway below. 'Crawled off someplace did he?'

Gordon did not answer.

Dismissing from his mind the incident of teaching the previous occupant of Dietrich's bed a lesson, Creedy began tying his tie and shrugging into his jacket. 'Next time I arrive I expect no interruptions.'

'Really?' asked Gordon, surprised. 'Going to start putting us on a schedule Peter? Going to go black bag and imprison a few homosexuals in the mornings, just for kicks and grins, and then in the afternoons to take it up the ass yourself?'

'Very amusing funny man,' warned Creedy, 'Sarcasm is going to be the death of you.' Reaching out, he touched Dietrich's bruised and bleeding face, 'Be careful or next time I'll give your make-up lady a real challenge.'

A derisive snort was the only reply…

In the next room, Evey stirred, her body aching painfully as she turned in the bed. She thought she heard voices. She thought she had heard V, but her mind was too cloudy to know if she had or not. With a groan, she tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavily and refused to move. Struggling to rise, she discovered her arms and hands were too weak to push herself up in the bed. With a heavy groan, she rolled over, her back bucking and arching in a spasm of pain.

'Oh God,' she grunted loudly, before reflexively turning on to her side, easing the distress to her wounds. Try as she may, consciousness eluded her. She felt as if she were sinking farther and farther into the bed, drowning in the pillows and covers, but something was holding her back. Something which made even the simple act of lying there seemed excruciating. Raising her hand, she touched her face, barely aware she had even moved. Automatically, she flinched, huffing a cry of pain into her pillow before the world faded entirely and uneasy sleep returned to her battered form.

'What was that?' asked Creedy, turning quickly from the window towards the bedroom door.

'What was what?' answered Gordon with the best blasé tone he could manage. Internally he cringed as he silently screamed for Evey to remain still and silent.

'I hear something.' Moving to the doorway, Creedy looked up and down the hall before stepping to the stair.

A body instantly appeared at the bottom. 'Sir?'

'Did either of you make noise?'

'No sir,' came a clipped precise answer.

Creedy glanced around him, he knew he had heard something. Turning he looked at Gordon, who had moved into the hall, and then looked back down the stairs. 'Did Mr. Dietrich's friend crawl back into the house?'

The man at the bottom of the stairs looked confused. 'No sir, no one has entered or left.'

Creedy nodded, causally tapping his thigh with his fingers. 'Check the house Marcus.'

'Yes sir,' replied the man, before quickly disappearing.

With a slight wave of dismissal, he turned back to Gordon and studied him, frowning. 'Tell me funny man, why is this door closed?' He tapped Evey's door lightly. 'You _always_ have it open, always.'

Glancing past Creedy, Gordon's eyes fell on Evey's door as he gave a non-committal gesture, 'Cleaning lady must have closed it or maybe my friend did. You know the one. You had your men beat the hell out of him, maybe he closed it.'

'And why would he do that?'

Gordon shook his head and winced, wishing he hadn't. 'I don't know Peter.' He sounded annoy and as if it was one of the most ridiculous conversation he had ever had. 'Hell, if it's bothering you so badly, then open it!'

The other man looked at the closed door, unaware a silent prayer was being said behind the bloody wash cloth. For a moment, neither moved, then Creedy reached for the door handle, turning the knob. 'You're too smart to try to hide something from me, aren't you?'

For several seconds, Dietrich did not move. He was frozen with dread, and then adrenaline kicked in.

'Oh for God's sake, Peter. Paranoid aren't you.' Stepping in front of the other man, Dietrich reached for the knob and opened the door, using his own larger, taller body as a shield effectively preventing the smaller man from seeing the bed from his position. '_See!'_ exclaimed Gordon. 'There's nothing there. You think if I had people hiding in here to assassinate you or something, they would wait silently till we stopped shagging and hop out now?'

Stepping forward, Creedy glanced into the room. As he did so, Gordon opened the door wider and stepped closely to its edge building a barrier to the half of the room where Evey lay. 'Want to check under the bed too?' he asked in a tone laden with derision.

Creedy shook his head. 'I know I heard something.'

'Probably your goons raiding my larder and unwilling to admit it,' Stepping forward, he forced Creedy back, pulling the door to, and leaving it slightly ajar while silently praying Evey would remain silent.

'Maybe,' replied Creedy eyeing him carefully before turning and moving down the stairs, followed closely by Dietrich. Once on the bottom, the Fingerman Marcus appeared. 'The perimeter is clear, Sir.'

'Good to know.' He waved the Fingerman aside, indicating it was time to leave. Turning to Gordon, he looked at him for a moment before speaking. 'No, your not that dumb are you funny man?'

Dietrich blinked. 'I admit I am not the brightest fish in the pond Peter, but I am not willing to commit suicide if that is what you are asking.'

Creedy smiled, before turning and stepping through the door followed by the Fingermen.

'Don't be a stranger Peter,' called Gordon after him before closing the door and locking it securely. For a moment, he leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief before running up the stairs to Evey.

Outside, a Fingerman held open the door while Creedy slide into the back of the car and settled into place. 'Carlo.'

'Yes, sir?'

'I want a complete surveillance team placed on the house immediately, and we will no longer be visiting Mr. Dietrich.'

'Yes, sir,' came the quick reply of the Fingerman as he closed the car door and reached for his radio.

**VEV**

Gordon Dietrich kneeled next to the bed feeling Eve's forehead. V was right, she was hot. He frowned for a moment and then reached for her shoulder, shaking her gently.

'Evey? Evey can you hear me?'

There was a grunt as she stirred. For a moment he saw her eyes flutter open and then drift closed. Raising her eyelid gently, Gordon peered at the pupil of Evey's right eye and knitted his brow. 'Well Miss Evey Hammond, I have no idea what I'm looking for, but at least you don't act like you're in too much pain or anything.'

'Can't…wake…up' came an unexpected and muddled reply. With a yelp, Dietrich jumped off the side of the bed.

'Evey, thank God! How are you feeling?'

Rolling her head with a groan, she turned her swollen and battered face towards his voice. From the contorted look striking her features, he assumed she was trying to force her eyes to open. 'Pain,' mumbled Evey eventually. Again her eyes fluttered open and then immediately closed.

'Yes, you're in pain, but I really don't dare give you anything else.' He hesitated and thought for a moment, 'One moment Evey, I'll be right back.' Getting up he ran down the stairs to the kitchen and yanked open a drawer filled with bottles of half used medication. 'Let's see, I gave her this one, this one, and this one.' He mumbled to himself, setting bottles on the counter top and grabbing the telephone directory. After a quick moment trying to look up a number and dialing, a voice came onto the line.

'_Chemist._'

'Um yeah,' spoke Gordon causally, 'um let say someone took…,' he held up the bottles, trying to adjust them to his eyesight and wondering where he had left his glasses. '…um two Amoxicillin, a Vicodin , hmm…,' he read the next bottle and made a face. He shrugged, after all it had been late, '…and a um…vitamin C tablet, and an aspirin. What would it do to you?'

For a moment there was silence on the other end of the line, and then a voice casually asked, '_Are you allergic to penicillin sir_?'

'No idea.'

Again there was silence, '_Are you suffering from there hives, nausea, vomiting or diarrhea?'_

'Um no.'

'_Well then,_' replied the chemist causally, '_how long it takes for the drugs to clear out of your system and the effects they have on you, depends on your size and metabolism. That is why doctors write different prescriptions for people... smaller people need smaller doses. A larger person will metabolize the medications slower, so they need larger doses. How tall are you?'_

'Um,' he thought of Evey's height, 'Five three, maybe five four.' Glancing out the window, he caught the sight of movement in the garden.

'_How much do you weigh sir?_'

'Seven, maybe eight stone?' He mumbled while trying to look out the back door. '_Yes, there was someone in the garden._ _V, thank God,_' he thought before speaking into the receiver, 'um sorry, got to run, thanks anyway.' Hanging up the phone, Gordon rushed to the back door, noticing for the first time the lock had been busted. Ignoring it, he opened the door quickly and stepped into the garden.

'V,' whispered Gordon in an exaggerated stage whisper, without looking at his surrounding, 'V, she's awake. Creedy's gone. It's clear.'

'Is it?' asked Peter Creedy.

Gordon turned his head with a start and looked at the small set of patio furniture near the corner of his home. Peter Creedy sat comfortably in one of the wrought iron, smoking a cigarette and looking more menacing than he ever had before.

**VEV**

'Coward! Absolute bloody coward!' roared V in a wail as he sank to his knees on the cold hard stone floor of the Gallery. He had left his beloved behind!

'Much lesser than a man, lesser than a worm, O coward conscience, how dost thou afflict me!' With his fingers digging at his damaged mask, he tore free the latex, ignoring the tearing of his mottled skin beneath. 1,2

He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and the events of the last two days were playing havoc on his madness. '_Evey,_' he moaned loudly as he staggered towards his dressing room and the full length mirror, throwing his wig to the floor. '_What have I done?'_

Lifting his head, V grasped the sides of the mirror and looked at his reflection. There was bruising around his eye and along his jaw from the truncheon's blow. A large welt was growing on his forehead and his ripped and mangled ear was going to need stitches.

'Less than thy lady's,' he murmured to himself as he touched his face with his injured fingers. Slowly and laboriously he released the mirror and began to work the buttons of his red silk shirt, dropping it and his waistcoat at his feet. Turning stiffly, he examined his back. 'Black and blue, I am but a bruise; badly beaten by the bucktoothed bugger.'

Reaching out, he traced his finger down the jaw line of the image in the mirror, with the remorse in his quiet voice echoing throughout the Gallery. 'Buoyantly we are bond to bewail our beloved. Bashed and battered, beaten and broken, we brandish our betrayal, boastfully baring the burden. Brash babble beseeches the brain, balefully brawling for a bloody up-braiding.'

Turning aside, V moved towards his bathroom. He would tend to his wounds. He would redress and don a new mask. Then…then he would return to his lady. 'I cannot,' he said quietly, moving as if he were in a trace, 'I cannot abandon her to cries and lamentations.' 3.

**VEV**

Peter Creedy stood, looking across the bed to the sleeping form of Evey Hammond.

'So, this is it. This is one of the terrorists who has been causing me so many problems.' He looked at her as if she were an insect, something vile and disgusting which needed to be exterminated. Reaching down, he made to touch her and then pulled back; acting as if to touch her was to be infected with a disease.

Moving around the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving her beaten and battered face, Creedy snarled a leering smile. 'Still. Maybe entertaining.' He pulled back the sheet and duvet, revealing her many abrasions. 'In fact, looks as if someone already has been entertaining themselves.'

He looked at Dietrich, raising an eyebrow. 'I know you don't care for woman funny man, but don't you think you got carried away?'

Gordon instantly shook his head, 'No. It wasn't me. It was your friend Lilliman. She showed up like this last night after she and her friend killed him.'

Creedy dropped the duvet. 'I see. And you where going to tell me about it when?'

The other man did not answer. There was no need. He knew by nightfall he would be dead.

'And the other one? Codename V, did he show up on your doorstep too?'

Dietrich nodded and turned away. 'You saw him Peter. In fact, you beat the hell out of him.' Suddenly, the talk-show host started laughing, and turned to the man he despised. 'You were face to face with him Peter. Eyeing him up and panting. And you let him go. You beat the shit out of him and threw him out the door.' Gordon's laughter grew as the irony of the situation began to sink in. 'You had him, right here in front of you…and _you _Peter, _YOU_ let him go!'

Creedy's face blanched. 'I did _what?_ That was…that was…_Codename V?_' His voice was becoming quieter and quieter, growing more menacing with each word.

Gordon's laughter increased till tears were flowing from his eyes. 'And you threw him out.'

The first blow was to the side of Dietrich's head felling him to the floor, making him scream in pain and grab at the wound. The second and third kicks landed hard on his chest and side, sending shutters through his body, but still he laughed, daring the other man to continue his assault.

With a look of death, Creedy pushed past his lover and left the room; trying hard to ignore the sound of mocking, hysterical laughter.

**VEV**

Sometime later, Evey awoke, crying out in fright and pain. It was late afternoon, she could tell, but where she was and why she was there she did not know.

'V?' called Evey, as she struggled to sit up. Her entire body ached uncontrollably, screaming with each move she made.

Instantly there was a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down in the bed.

'Shhhhhh, Evey, Shhhh, the guard will hear you.' comforted Dietrich as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, 'Shhhh. We don't want him in hear. They don't need to know you're awake. You must be quiet Evey.' There was a growing desperation in his voice.

Evey looked at him incredulously. 'They…who? What? V! Where's V?' She sat up suddenly, crying out in pain.

'Evey!' admonished her friend quickly. 'Quiet! Do you hear me? Stay quiet. It's me Gordon.'

'Gordon?' It hurt to speak. It hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe. Slowly, Evey lay back on the bed, uncertain as to what was happening.

Gently, Dietrich stroked the side of her battered face. Offering her what comfort his could. 'Shhhh, Evey, just remain quiet. I'll tell you all of it, but they mustn't know you're awake.'

'Who?' There were too many questions and the fog in her brain was still too thick for her to really comprehend what was happening. She remembered Lilliman, she remembered her fight with V, and she remembered them making up in the alley. What she didn't remember was how she got here, with her boss, now. 'What happened?' she croaked, as tears invaded her eyes, 'Where's V?'

Taking a deep breath, Gordon Dietrich began to tell her all he knew and all that had happened so far.

**VEV**

Outside, Peter Creedy was directing his Fingermen, positioning them around Dietrich's home.

'Stay out of sight,' he snarled at his men. 'If he even gets a whiff of you, he'll know it's a trap. No one can be seen. No one can know you're here.'

From across the street, an old man, feeble and slow in his movements, watched the activity in Dietrich's lawn, frowning.

'Damn you, Dietrich. Damn you,' he muttered. 'You promised me you would keep her safe. You promised me no one would know. You will pay, I vow to you now. You will pay for placing my lady in that creature's hands.'

Slowly, with agonizingly measured and calculated steps, the old man tottered up the road.

**VEV**

'God, no.' moaned Evey. 'No. We must warn him.'

She tried to throw back the covers. She tried to sit up in the bed, but the pain was too great. 'Gordon, please,' she wailed, no longer caring if anyone knew she were awake or note. 'Please Gordon, I love him. Don't, please don't let him walk into this trap.'

Sadly, Dietrich shook his head.

'I'm sorry Evey, I really am, but there is nothing I can do. I made a deal with Creedy. He lets you go in exchange for him. It's not something I'm proud of, but I tried to save you. I tried to keep my promise. The only problem is; I had to give him up to protect you.'

'No,' Evey shook her head, withdrawing from him, tears flooding her eyes. 'No. You shouldn't have. It's me who isn't important. It's me. The fifth can't happen without him. He can't save this country if he's dead Gordon. You can't have given him up! You've got to save him.'

Just then the door opened and Peter Creedy entered the room. Standing in the doorway were two of his henchmen.

'Look what has finally awaken,' he said coyly, as he moved to stand at the end of the bed. 'Miss Hammond. We meet at last.'

Evey looked at the man at the end of her bed, thankful she could see only with one eye. He was the most revolting human being she had ever seen in her life. Everything about him reeked of the grotesque. It reeked of everything there was which was vile, repugnant, and decrepit. If Lilliman was the devil, then Creedy was his demon, sent from the bowels of hell to create chaos in the world. He was a Dhritarashtra, Ravana, and a rakshasa all combined into one. He was the epitome of a fiend walking the earth in the form of a man. 4.

He smiled as his hand moved to rest on the duvet above her foot.

Instantly, she pulled it away, making him frown.

'No no no no, you and I must be friends,' he smiled, making Evey's drug-induced mind cringe.

'Never,' she hissed, 'Never.'

He laughed and shook his head, his hand reaching under the end of the duvet and grabbing her foot, stroking it gently. 'No no no no no, you and I will be friends. I assure you we will.'

Dietrich's stomach turned as he took in the meaning of Creedy's words.

'What do you want Peter?' he asked, moving closer to Evey.

Creedy looked at his lover, baring sharp, little teeth. 'You, funny man. You.'

Both Evey and Gordon looked startled. 'Me?' he asked.

'Yes,' smiled Creedy maliciously, 'You are going to work. You are going to act as if nothing has happened. We don't want to give the game away, do we?' He nodded to his two henchmen who stepped forward and took Dietrich firmly by the arms, dragging him from the room.

'Yes,' thought Gordon, deciding there was no point in struggling. 'This is how is going to be. I may go to work, but this will be my last show.' Silently, he let the men drag him from the room.

Once the men where gone, Creedy turned to Evey, settling himself on the side of the bed vacated by her friend. Reaching out, he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, making her stomach churn and her body flinch.

'Now then, Miss Hammond,' his breathing was increasing and there was a look in his eyes which made Evey shrink in terror. 'Lets you and I have a little chat while we wait for your friend.'

**VEV**

In the Shadow Gallery, music began to play.

First there is an overture.

Then

There is a man, lost in thought, lost in the depths of his imagination and his misery.

In his mind, he can see them. Two dancers, coming slowly together, from opposite corners of the room. One in red, the other in black, moving together, joining, in the beginnings of a perfect dance. Love and Passion, as immortally held in their delicate graceful balance as is Life and Death. Their hands clasp, their eyes meet, and their dance begins.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
_

The man stands before a series of mannequins, each one wearing a mask and cloak. In his hands and strapped to his body are daggers. His head is down, his face behind a mask, as he listens to music, consumed in its power, and lost in the images in his mind.

_Another hero, another mindless crime_

In the upstairs bedroom, midway across town, a woman painfully stands and shuffles to a window, watching the sun set. Her eyes search the gathering shadows, looking for her love. Her arms wrap around her injured body as she holds herself tightly, waiting, and hoping. There are tears in her eyes and she thinks she can hear music playing from a place which is now far away. How she desperately wants it to be a Goblin's cry. How desperately she needs to hear the words "come buy my love, come buy." 5

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

In the shadows below ground, the mask hides the pain, the rage and the tears of a heart in agony. The man moves, his daggers twirling on his outstretched fingers and sawdust begins to fill the air. He is aware of nothing; he hears only the music and the laugh, the cry, the sigh, of his gentle maiden. It surrounds him, consuming him. And he knows…he is the one to blame. He is the one who choose to leave her behind.

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
_

Her heart leaps as she sees a shadow move. Excitement flutters through her till she sees…it is not a goblin in the shadows, not her king come to claim his queen…but a mere ordinary man, a villain waiting to capture the hero. Her soul cries and then a hand lightly touches her shoulder.

_The show must go on._

In his mind, he sees the dancers move as one. Stepping and twirling across a cosmic dance floor. For them there is no future and no past, only a moment in time, held forever with want and desire. Their bodies flow together and come apart, sometimes it is love which leads them, at others, it is passion. They dance their dance, a strange combination of waltz and tango, never knowing when the dance began or if it will ever end.

_Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking_

'Evey?' ask Gordon in a quiet voice, his hand turning her from the last of the vestiges of day. 'Evey, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Did Creedy hurt you?' Tear stained brown eyes turn away from the window, desperately willing the return of the day's light.

_But my smile still stays on._

The man leaps into the air, twirling with weapons out from his sides. A masked villain is shredded and sand falls to the floor. The masked man moves in desperation, slicing and gutting his victims, making them pay for their cowardliness. Making them pay for their inability to save the maiden they love when they had the chance.

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_

'Your crying for _him_, aren't you?' asks Gordon gently, brushing her hair back with a causal finger. In his eyes there is understanding and concern. He knows the inevitable and like her, it is the waiting which is getting to him.

A slow nod of yes answers as the battered face looks towards the floor.

Outside troops surround the house, waiting for their villain to arrive.

Somewhere in the city a priest picks up a book lying at the feet of a sainted marble statue. He looks at the title and smiles as an explosion rips the church apart, sending stone blasting in the air. A marble head falls to the ground, and a patron saint ends his rein.

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now_

'Gordon?' asks Evey, 'what can we do? We can't let him walk into a trap.' Downstairs she hears the laughter of a man amusing his fellow soldiers, boasting of the deeds he wishes to perform and the glory he will receive.

_Outside the dawn is breaking_

_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

There is a flying leap through the air, a perfect grand embres. Hands tucked, swords razor sharp decapitating masked victims, resulting in sand and the smiling faces flying through the air. He is making his plans. He has to be ready. There will be little time to get his lady out unharmed.

_The show must go on  
_

The dancers haunt him, never giving him a moment's peace. Try as he may, he cannot remove them. They twirl their way through the barren landscape of his mind. Love and Passion, inseparable. One dips the other, bringing their bodies intimately together. Their hands cross, fingers entwine and hold the other's forever.

_  
Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make-up may be flaking_

_But my smile still stays on  
_

Two daggers fly through the air, striking a mask through the eyes. Blinded, like Oedipus. He should have know, he tells himself, he should have not allowed her to go. He has only himself to blame. He was too proud and Lilliman was his Sphinx. Obsession and egotism, he tells himself as the toe of his boot strikes a wooden head, knocking it from its post. He was blind to what he had…and now…it was gone.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_

_Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_

_  
_'I have a book you should read,' says Gordon. 'It's called A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens. It may help pass the time.' Taking Evey's hand he gently leads her to the bed. 'It's set in the French Revolution.' He helps her lower her battered body on to the bed, and then moves in bedside of her.

_I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
_

The dancers twirl, whirling endlessly. Their bodies coming together and then breaking apart. The move as one, never halting, never stopping, never ending. Try as he may, he cannot break the hold they have over him. He does not understand their message. He does not understand what he is meant to do. Love. Love moves gracefully, holding his lady tight, his black clothing flowing around him. And Passion. She follows his lead, capturing his heart and soul.

_I'll face it with a grin_

_I'm never giving in_

An arm flies up with a dagger in its hand, ripping a dressmaker's dummy from its groin to heart, but it has no feelings to feel its destruction. The feeling is felt by another. It is the masked fiend, who would rather rip out his own heart than to think of what could be happening to his lady.

_On - with the show -  
_

Pulling the covers over them, Gordon Dietrich tries to soothe the lady at his side._ '_It's about a man, Evey. He sacrifices everything, even his life to give the woman he loves the life he thinks she deserves. Somehow, considering the circumstances, I thought it was fitting.' She sits on the bed and looks down at the book in his lap. 'A simple book.' she thinks, 'how a book changed everything.' Next to her, Gordon tenderly pulls back her hair, and kisses her swollen cheek.

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
_

More carnage erupts in the underground liar, manic in its progress; hitting, pummeling, plunging, stabbing, slicing, and ripping, all trying to lessen the pain. The sawdust and sand in the air is choking. But still, it continues…

_I have to find the will to carry…on.  
_

_The-…_

Two daggers plunge to the hilt into the black vest of a smiling masked mannequin. The masked man thinks it is laughing at him as the floor floods with sand.

_Show-…- _

A smile appears on the corner of his lips as Gordon Dietrich wonders why he is doing this. 'Last night,' he tells himself. 'The last moments of a man's like, my life, comes to an end.' Reaching out, he touches Evey's hand, holding it carefully. 'I can help make the pain go away, if you want me to.' He touches her cheek, turning her face towards his.

_Must… _

An inhuman wail escapes a wounded soul, blinded by the tears of pain and demonic fury. Unseen from the world. Unseen by even the man. It is hidden behind the mask as his fury begins to rage. 'If she were stronger,' he tells himself. 'If she knew what she could be.'

A suit of armor is smashed to pieces.

_Go…_

Reaching for his hand, Evey squeezes it carefully, clutching the book to her breast. Her eye's holds the deepest of sadness as she looks at him. 'We must try to save him. I love him.' She touches Gordon's face and sees understanding in his eyes. Falling, she weeps in his arms.

_On..._

In the cavern under the city, a man falls to his knees. For this night, he is not an idea, he does not have a vendetta. In his hand he holds a crumpled picture of his lady. For this night, he is only a man. His body is wracked in the pain of grief as his scream drowns out the music…which is… still... playing on.

_The show must go on…_

**VEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV**

**Quotations and References**

Chapter title: _Macbeth_, William Shakespeare

_The Bible_, _Book of Job_

_Richard II,_ William Shakespeare

Gaius Secundus, _Natural History_

_The Mahabharata _

_The Goblin Market_ by Christina Rossetti

_Oedipus Rex_ by Sophocles

_A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens

_The Show Must Go On, _by Freddie Mercury and Queen.

I know none of you are going to believe this, but just as I wrote the last line of this…a power surge went through my house, knocking out all the electricity. Thank you Bill Gates for "recovery" on Microsoft office. Thank you also Bacchus, ancient God of Wine!

By the way, I loathe song fics so this was quite a challenge for me to add a song into this chapter.

All mistakes are mine. Though my proof-reader promised me they would read this….and I can wait no longer….I am posting!


	19. Part II: Chapter 1: A Musical Interlude

**Shock, faint, surprise….yes, well…it has been a long time. Hopefully, the next chapter will not be as long. I think I am almost ready to start the second part of this story.**

**

* * *

To a Goblin's Delight**

**Part II**

**Chapter 1: A Musical Interlude**

'Damn! Where the hell is he?' Peter Creedy slammed his fist into the antique dining room table; anger seeping from his every pore. 'Damn it to hell, I want to know and I want to know now!'

No one in the room said a word.

His rage contorted his face, twisting his features, making the vileness of his appearance even more sinister. 'Bring me the funny man and the girl,' he hissed through clenched teeth. 'Bring them to me _now_.'

Two Fingermen instantly disappeared.

Upstairs, Evey lay in bed, shivering. The massive dose of painkillers and antibiotics had worn off sometime the day before and there were no more. Creedy would not allow it. No matter how much Gordon Dietrich begged and pleaded with him, going so far as to offer unusual sexual favors to sate Creedy's bizarre appetite, the man would not give. As a result, Evey was in pain. Every bruise, abrasion, and damaged part of her body screamed in complaint and her fever was growing higher.

"O Miss Manette, when the little picture of a happy father's face looks up in yours, when you see your own bright beauty springing up anew at your feet, think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you!" (1)

Gordon closed the book on his finger, marking his place. His long body was stretched out on top of the covers, his back propped against the headboard. 'Are you listening?' Reaching out, he gently stroked Evey's hair. 'Sydney was about to confess his love to Manette and beg her to have pity on him. (2)

A deep, ragged cough answered him.

'Evey?' Under his hand her forehead felt like fire. He had not known what to do for her since Creedy refused medications. Since he could not sooth her medically, he was doing his damnest to sooth her emotionally. 'Evey, did you hear me? We are about to have a confession only Dickens can provide.'

'I heard you.' Her voice came out course and gravelly, almost painful to hear. Under the blankets she shifted, moving closer to him. 'I'm so cold.'

'It's the fever.'

She nodded as another violent cough racked her body. 'Hurts.'

'I can tell.' Turning on his side, Gordon propped his head on his hand, his elbow digging into the pillow. 'He'll be here soon. He'll get you to safety and then he'll give you some medical attention. In fact, if he doesn't arrive soon, I may just pick you up and carry you out the door myself.'

'They would kill you.'

Dietrich shrugged, 'I'm dead already. Besides, like Sydney, I want my death to be worth something. And, if dying to save you is what I have to do, then that is what I shall do.'

Reaching up, she touched his face, tracing the lines she found there with her thumb. It was an act of affection, tender and comforting. 'I don't want him here. If he tries to save me, then everything will be lost. They will kill him. I would rather die than to see him killed because of me.'

'Ah, love. You are as demented by it as Sydney, my dear. If only I had found such passion…if only you were a beautiful boy.'

Evey smiled and tried to laugh, but it quickly turned to more coughing. 'Dearest Gordon, if only you were not gay, you could have held my heart.'

'Well then…' Taking her hand, he kissed it with affection and grinned with mischief. '…this changes everything. Maybe I will convert just for you.' His lips became more daring, tracing the palm of her hand.

'Gordon.'

A deep chuckled sounded from the man as he kissed the tips of each finger. 'Alas my dear, are you telling me it will never be? Yes, yes, you are right.' He let go of her hand and touched the side of her face, his eyes glowing. 'You shall always have my love, but not my affection.' He laughed again and rolled off the bed.

'There is just one thing to do. We need to get you out of here.' He straightened his clothing and squared his shoulders, smiling down at her. 'Wish me luck.'

Just as he was about to turn to the door, it flew open.

'Up! Up now.' Two Fingermen came crashing into the room.

**VEV**

Down the street V sat watching the Finger activity in Dietrich's home.

'There appears to be only six of you inside the house.' He looked over at the corpse propped against the wall of the surveillance van; its throat had been cleanly sliced. 'How many do you have outside?'

He waited for an answer.

'Being silent will not help you. I will have my answer one way or another.' He glanced to the chair next to him. In it sat another man, this one with an ink pen imbedded directly between his still open eyes. 'And what do you see? Anything of importance? If you do, be a good chappie and jot it down, won't you?' He pulled the pen from its place and positioned it between the dead man's fingers. 'Write neatly. Penmanship is important. As the old hermit of Prague, who never saw pen and ink, very wittily said to a niece of King Gorboduc, "That, that is, is."' (3)

He sat, waiting for the dead man to reply, trying to determine if he understood his joke. When no reply came, his head turned slowly back to the monitors. 'Obviously you are not well read and do not appreciate humor.'

On the monitor before him, V studied the images produced by an infra-red camera. 'Domina's temperature rises still, but is it from her wounds or a chill from the night before?' Again he glanced at the body in the chair. 'What's that? Who is Domina you ask? My dear fellow, the quality of education these days astound me. If you spent less time burning book and more time actually reading them, you would know domina is a Latin possessive for "my lady."' As he spoke, his hands flew over the instrument panel, flipping and adjusting switches and dials. 'You _really _must read more. Your ignorance is going to be the death of you. If you kill a man, you kill a reasonable creature, God's image; but he who destroys a good book kills reason itself.' (4, 5)

V laughed loudly, 'Present company excluded. You definitely killed reason, but I think a reasonable creature I did not.' With a final turn of a knob and determining the connections to several devices he had just attached were secure, V rose and left the van.

**VEV**

Creedy surveyed the room, looking at his men. Two days. They had been waiting for two long days for Codename V to arrive to attempt to rescue his slag.

She had slept most of the time. Her bruised and battered body healing slowly from its wounds. When not sleeping, she stared out the upstairs window. It was not until someone had gotten the idea she was sending signals to her lover, that Creedy felt the need to see her. Pretty soon, she would not be able to do much more than moan.

Creedy strummed his fingers slowly against the black walnut of the table top surface, his face contorting in pensive aggravation. This morning he had taken the girl to the front lawn to thrash her, making a public spectacle of the event. If Codename V was there, if he had seen, then no one knew. Everyone thought he would try to save her, to surrender himself to take her place, but no one came. Only his Fingermen could be seen.

He thought of his lover. Dietrich had stayed with the woman throughout. He did not leave, not even to sleep. If he slept, it was by her side and holding her in his arms. It had not taken Dietrich long to discovered what type of men the Fingermen truly were. He had entered the woman's bedroom and found one of them touching her…. Luckily, she had been too ill to know what he was doing. From that moment, Dietrich refused to leave her.

Creedy smiled. He liked this new man who arrived in the first relief group. He was vicious to the core. A trait Creedy could appreciate. The man had no moral, no feelings, and would do anything. He was practically good at deviling out punishment where it was due. The plunging of Dietrich's head into the dirty toilet had been priceless, and the way he made the woman scream. Yes, this man who had joined the group was one Peter Creedy was going to keep close. He was a man after his own heart.

'Where's Rossiter?'

The Fingerman sprung to attention. 'He went to check the Ears sir.'

Creedy nodded. Pushing back his chair he rose and looked out the door. 'Get the car. I want the woman in interrogation, and I want her there now. She knows where he is and what he's doing. If Codename V isn't going to come for her, then there's no need to keep her here as bait.'

'Yes sir.'

'Oh, one more thing.'

'Sir?'

'Call Rossiter. Tell him to check the perimeter.'

'Sir.' With a nod, the Fingerman sprung into action.

**VEV**

V was humming.

As he slid underneath the surveillance van, caught in a melodious aria telling of salvation and redemption. The music calmed him, keeping his mind still. From the softest pianissimo of woe to the crescendo foretelling on impending terror, the music consumed him.

He was lost in it.

Reaching up, he placed a packet of plastic explosives against the petrol tank, holding it in place while he attempted attach it with his damaged hand.

His humming and the music in his mind both grew louder as his fingers failed to wrap the coil as he wanted. In agitation, V looked at his hand, flexing it. This was taking time. He had four more vehicles to wire before going to house and working on the explosives there.

Shaking his hand to loosen his fingers, his humming grew louder as he went back to his wiring. Time was not of an essence. There really was no need to hurry. His Eve was safe and in Gordon's attendance. He could take the few extra moments to make certain all the wiring was correct and the explosions would detonate in the correct sequence.

As humming turned to low singing, he was concentrating so intently on his task, he did not notice the car drive past. If he had, he might have seen Evey, her head resting against the window, her eyes mournful as she searched the shadow, as she searched for him. But, V didn't see, at least not the car, nor Evey. He saw only the characters of his aria declaring their love and begging for redemption.

**

* * *

Quotations and References**

**1)** "O Miss Manette, when the little picture of a happy father's face looks up in yours, when you see your own bright beauty springing up anew at your feet, think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you!" Charles Dickens, _A Tale of Two Cities_

**2) **Charles Dickens, _A Tale of Two Cities_

**3) **As the old hermit of Prague, who never saw pen and ink, very wittily said to a niece of King Gorboduc, "That, that is, is."' William Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

**4)** spend less time burning book and more time actually reading Ray Bradbury _Fahrenheit 451_

**5)** If you kill a man, you kill a reasonable creature, God's image; but he who destroys a good book kills reason itself.' John Milton, _Areopagitica_

**Comments? Flamings? Anything???????**


	20. Part II: Chapter 2: What is Done

**Before you read this, I have to ask, please review at the end. I really, truly want to know what the different reactions to this chapter are going to be. Please review, pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing to do with V for Vendetta, I am just a seriously twisted individual who is doing cruel things to the characters.**

**

* * *

**

WARNING

**This chapter contains extreme violence, scenes of torture and sexual assault.**

**The writer is in no way responsible for your reading this chapter; you do so at your own accord.**

**

* * *

To A Goblin's Delight**

**Part II, Chapter 2: What is Done Cannot be Undone**

Gordon Dietrich crawled along the floor, his breath short and painful. There was at least one broken rib, he knew, but still… He had faired better than Evey, of that he had no doubt.

_Oh God…Evey,_ bemoaned Gordon, _What have I done? What? I promised I would protect you and I failed. God forgive me. I failed. Evey…E…. _

A booted foot connected with the base of his skull, knocking him to the floor and sending blinding flashes across his vision. The last sight he saw before consciousness escaped him was the image of Evey being manhandled through the door and roughly thrust into the back of a waiting car.

'Not so funny now, are you funny man?' Peter Creedy spat on his former lover before turning to his car.

**VEV**

V had been watching the man carefully, examining his moves, his features, mimicking his voice, how he conducted himself. Their height was similar. Their eyes were near the same hue. Their profile was similar in some respects, only the age difference was going to cause a problem. Cosmetics and prosthetics would be necessary, but it was doable. All he needed to do was to catch the man alone. _Yes, if he did that, then the task would be simple. If he could find him alone, he could replace him with ease._ Behind his mask, V smiled. _It would be so, so easy. A matter of moments and then the deed is done. (1)_

Looking up from the small box in his hand, he lifted his thumb from the letter E he had been pressing on the keypad and let the device drop into his pocket. _So simple, so easy._ The first in the series of detonations left a crater size hole in the pavement, destroying the sewage line and causing excrement to spray into the air. The second raised an Earman listening vehicle a good seven feet from the ground before its petrol tank exploded, sending metal shrapnel raining down onto the ground. The rest of the explosions were irrelevant, or, at least, in V's view they were. _So simple, so very, very effortless for evil is easy and has infinite forms, even mine. (2)_

As the side of Dietrich's neighbor's home crumbled V drew his knife and began his ascent up the garden path.

**VEV**

_Pride? _

_Dignity?_

_Honor?_

_What do people hold sacred? _

_Love? Faith? Marriage? Children? Salvation? Redemption?_

_What elements come together to create the soul of a human being? _

_Self-respect? Self-esteem? Poise, grace, solemnity…_

Evey's scream echoed through the chamber.

_Humiliation_

_Degradation_

The pain was excruciating, leaving her gasping, heaving for breath.

'Oh come now Miss Hammond, we've just started. What are a few little burns here and there, eh? It's not like you're not used to them.' The man chuckled as he dropped the iron poker back onto the coals and ran a finger down her bare back. 'Noooo, it's his burns you are used to, not ones of your own.'

Grabbing hold of her hips, he gave her a little push, spinning her around to face him from where she hung on the rafter above. Baring perfect teeth, he smiled and touched the valley between her breasts with the tip of his index finger. 'So much damage to such beautiful skin, but don't worry…' his finger began to trail up the side of her right breast, stopping at the nipple to make slow, easy circles. '…I'll try not to scar you too badly. It would be such a pity to scar skin such as this.'

Gripping her torso, he pulled her toward him, wrapping his mouth around the tit he had managed to erect. Evey groaned loudly, but it was from the pain shooting through her back, arms, wrists and shoulders. How long had she been hanging here? Days, hours, minutes? She tried to think through the pain, but the movement of his mouth upon her had started to cause her to sway. This time the groan was louder, carrying forth a note of agony. The sound caused his smile to widen and then his mouth to suck more greedily upon her.

_Disgrace_

_Shame_

_Dishonor_

_Tarnish_

_What does torture actually do to the human soul?_

Squeezing her blackened and swollen eyes as shut as she could, Evey let her mind wander, trying desperately to forget the raw pain flowing through her body, the smell of cooking flesh, the mouth on her breast, and the hand moving slowly up between her thighs.

**VEV**

The first of the Fingermen to die were the unfortunate souls who had dared to think they could stand in his way and capture him. With a flick of the wrist, blood spewed from an open jugular. With mouth agape, hand clutching at his throat, trying in vain to staunch his life essence, the man fell, followed by another and another and another. The entrance to the house was bathed crimson and smelled a copper tone of death.

Stepping over a still twitching body, V entered Dietrich's home, his knives spinning on his outstretched fingers. From the side, a Fingerman attacked, emptying the clip of his gun as he fired wildly, his finger moving spasmodically as his brain began to register the fact his nose had just been buried into it. He was dead before his body fell and the signal reached his finger, telling it to cease its action.

The Fingerman coming down the stairs only saw a black blur before his heart exploded from the blade plunged through it, toppling him over the railing. The two at the top of the landing were not as lucky. The blade of the dagger took one through the eye while the other fell in a spray of arterial blood, not realizing his head had just been severed from his body.

As V kicked opened the door to the room where he had last seen Evey, he was prepared for anything from a hailstorm of bullets to a knife poised at his beloved's throat, inching its way across her delicate skin. For a moment, he was completely taken by surprise when he discovered there was no one there.

In two steps and with a swift movement of his hand, the bed was toppled, revealing no one hiding beneath. With a quick step he was in the hall, the bathroom, and then the bedroom used by Dietrich. All revealed the same, his worse fears, all mocking him by their emptiness, all screaming he was too late, and that Evey, his beloved, was gone.

With a scream of rage, V reached for the nearest Fingerman, yanking the corpse to its feet.

'WHERE IS SHE? WHERE?'

Not receiving a reply, he tossed the lifeless body to the floor before grabbing the next one, lifting its upper body up to face him.

'WHERE IS SHE?' he snarled, his face contorting with inhuman rage beneath the mask as the act of lifting the body produced only a thin line of blood running from the dead man's slashed mouth.

Unceremoniously stepping on the bodies, V made his way down the stairs and through the house, searching room to room, interrogating the dead and growing angrier when none would answer him. Kicking open the door to the cellar, he roared as he caught sight of a crumpled body lying in a heap at the bottom of the stair. With one leap, he was by its side, turning it over only to find Gordon Dietrich breathing in shallow gasps and moaning in pain.

With the strength of giants and the will of the Gods, V forced himself to steady his hand as he reached for the man. 'Where is she?' he managed with effort in a hoarse, measured tone. 'You must tell me where she is. Have they…is she…' He couldn't ask it. He couldn't say, "Is she dead?"

Dietrich coughed, spitting blood from the corner of his mouth as he tried to focus on the man above him. His mouth moved, but words refused to usher forth.

'DIETRICH,' in a swift move, V hauled the broken and limp form to its feet, shaking it violently. 'DIETRICH. WHERE IS SHE?'

Eyes attempted to focus as a mouth opened and closed, letting blood spill over the lips and down the chin. V could see the man had bitten his tongue with the remaining teeth in his head.

'DIETRICH'

'It's a …it's a…' for a split second, the lulling head stilled and raised, rolling eyes focused, taking in the mask. 'Vvvvvvvvvvv.'

'Where is she Dietrich? _PLEASE_ _MAN, TELL ME_.'

'Cree…' The head lolled down as the eye rolled back into the head.

Stooping, V lifted the near lifeless form onto his shoulder and began climbing the stairs. At the top, the sound of sirens assaulted his ears. Crossing as quickly as he could manage, he exited the back door into the garden. _So little time, so little time, time, time, time, time, solittetime, solittletime… _Shaking his head violently, he marched to the nearest vehicle that appeared operational. Opening the door and dumping in Gordon's limp body, V climbed into the driver's seat and reached for the wiring. In moments, the car's tires screeched as it was sent hurtling across the rubble and disappeared down the street.

**VEV**

_Love_

_Hate_

_Desire_

_Passion_

Evey's body jerked as an unwanted release mixed with agony. A cruel laugh erupted as the man withdrew his hand and moved back to the heated iron rods. 'Oh, lovely, so really, truly lovely. I very much want him to know that _I know_ what you taste like.' Lifting his hand, the man licked each finger slowly, savoring the taste of the juices still clinging to them.

'Please_' _

'Please? You want more?' He laughed before running his tongue across his palm. 'Mmmmmm yes, more indeed.'

'Please…stop.' The voice was feeble, no more than a fading whisper.

'Stop? Oh my darling girl. I can't stop. I am enjoying this far too much to stop now. Perhaps if you begged. Yes, begging would be good. Can you? Can you say, Mr. Rossiter stop, please stop. I will tell you whatever you want to know, if you will only stop?'

Only a low moan of despair answered him.

Lifting the iron, he walked slowly back to his prisoner, smiling up into her tear-streaked face. 'Tell me what I want to know, or next time…during our next little break…' His eyes drifted down, indicating the large bulge in his trousers, 'I get a moment to relax as well.'

With a sneer, he gave Evey a push, spinning her body around and around, groaning in pleasure at the sounds of her moans of pain. 'Sooooo, Miss Hammond; Codename V. Who is he? What's his name?'

'I don't…I don't…'

'You don't what?'

'Know.'

A smirk spread across the man's face, 'Wrong answer.'

Evey's scream was piercing as a hand stopped her spinning and the red hot iron touched her inner thigh.

**

* * *

Author's notes**

Quotes

_1. Macbeth_, Willliam Shakespeare

2. _Pensees_, Blaise Pascal

Oakey dokey, let the flames begin. Good, bad, whatever, I want to hear what you have to say. (Places fire extinguisher next to chair, begins to dial mental health workers on the telephone and starts to write the next chapter).


	21. Psrt II: Chapter 3: A Moment

**To a Goblin's Delight**

**Part II: Chapter 3: A Moment and Nothing More.**

_Pain_

_Seconds, minutes, hours._

_Moments in time._

_Random, unpredictable,_

_Lasting forever._

_How many moments can you endure? How much torture can the body withstand? _

_How much can a mind take before it breaks?_

Evey raised her head slowly, feeling the muscles in the back of her neck scream in protest. She did not need to look at her reflection to know her body was covered in bruises. She could feel each and every one of them. On her neck she knew she would find the perfect print of a hand where it had grasped her, slamming her head into the toilet and holding it there. The fingers had dug into her flesh with an iron grip, refusing to relent.

It was not the bruises, the burns, or the broken bones which bothered her. It was the torment of the unyielding voice which she could not tolerate. It was the hushed whispers that came to her during her moments of torture. They always came when _he_ was near. Real or imaginary, she no longer knew. One moment there was silence and then the whispers began, coming at her like the tide, breaking her barriers and washing away her sanity.

_I knew him as a boy. I can tell you what he looked like. I can, I can. I was there. I was at Larkhill. My father was his jailer. He was his Rossiter, I am yours. I am, I am, I am. I wasn't supposed to be there, no, no, no… but I was. I saw what they did. Do you want to know? Do you? Do you? DO YOU?_

The whispers were the greatest pain.

A body can heal leaving only scars as a reminder. An arm can break and the bones will mend. The fabrics of sanity can be ripped to shreds, but it cannot be restored. It cannot be sewn together…whole again. It becomes a patchwork of ideas, notions, memories, and moments, held together by tiny, perishable threads which fray and crumple in time.

Evey lifted her eyes to the man holding her down as he lowered his cigarette to her arm, and spat in his face.

**VEV**

Gordon Dietrich sat at the piano attempting to play. His body still ached, even though it had been a little over a week since he had been beaten and thrown down the flight of stairs. The injuries to his body had not been bad. He could never be in television again, his face was ruined, but there were other things he could do. He had other skills.

When the revolution had finally occurred, when V had succeeded, they would need men like Gordon. They would need someone who knew how to reach out to the masses and spread the word of truth.

A deep chuckle sounded within his chest. "Prothero. I could be the next big ass of London. Let's hope I am not as loud or as obnoxious." He looked at the keyboard, pressing in keys. His fingers were stiff and bruised, but he could play.

He wasn't worried about his host finding him at the piano. He saw the man very rarely. The first morning when he had awoken to find himself in the Shadow Gallery, he knew instantly V was completely mad. The man had paced in front of him, snapping out questions like gunfire, and becoming more aloof with each answer. Whatever vestiges of V's sanity that remained were cracking and falling away in his worry for Evey. He had been more terrifying than any Fingerman could have ever thought of being.

V had left him alone after that, only appearing occasionally as he crossed through the Gallery and disappeared behind locked doors. Gordon knew he was searching for his lady. He could tell by the growing list of disappearances and brutal deaths on the nightly news. V was clearly removing anyone who stood between him and his love and was killing without mercy. If they were going to take Evey from him, then he would make them pay and pay dearly.

It had been useless to attempt to talk to the man. V's focus was absolute. Somehow, his search for Evey and his vendetta had become as one. He could not continue the one without the other. As his fingers floated over the keyboard, Gordon thought again about the best approach to telling V that Evey was probably dead. And yet, how could he tell V the bad news without incurring this wrath and being slain himself?

**VEV**

The young Fingerman leaned against the bar, eyeing the fit looking man sitting in the corner. Ordering a pint, he approached the stranger.

"Oi. You've been watching me. Any reason why?"

The man smiled. "Reasons? There are always reasons. The world revolves around reasons, but do I really need a reason to watch you?"

The young man nodded, smiling shyly to himself before casting a guarded look around the room. "Only one reason I can think of."

The man's head tilted. "I agree. There is only one reason I can think of as well." Without another word or glance, the man stood and dropped money on the table before making his way out the door.

Walking slowly and as casually as possible, the young Fingerman gulped down his pint and set the empty glass on the counter. "Got to take a piss Mike, be back in a bit." Turning on his heel, he headed out the door.

**VEV**

"Good morning, Miss Hammond. What shall we do today?" Her torturer smiled, showing his perfectly whitened teeth at her. "I am in the mood to play. What about you? Do you want to play with me today?"

Stooping, he grabbed her by the arm, hauling her roughly to her feet. "What shall it be? The hose? Yes, yes, the hose is fun, isn't it? You do like the hose don't you?"

As he spoke, his hand ran down Evey's back and across her arse, cupping it viciously and shoving her against his body. "You do soooo like the hose." With a sadistic smirk he released her, letting her drop to the ground.

"Why, Miss Hammond, can't stand on your own feet today?"

From the floor, Evey glared, her mouth trying to open to speak.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kneeling he touched to side of her swollen face. "Don't worry, the swelling will go down in a couple of days. You shouldn't have spat on me. No, no, no. Your really shouldn't have. You shouldn't have made me hit you so hard. Can't eat like this can you? No, no, no, you can't eat, so you are weak. Weak, weak, weak." A light appeared in his eyes. "You cannot eat so you are weak and now you cannot speak." Laughter erupted, echoing around the small room. "Can't speak, can't speak, so what do we do? How do I interrogate you?"

Taking a syringe from his pocket, he held it up for Evey to see. "I will give you a little something. It will make you feel better and help this go down." He touched her jaw again before taking her arm and plunging the needle into her flesh. "You must be able to eat. We can't have you so weak. We can't have you not able to speak." Again he laughed.

"Today my dear, I am a poet, in case you didn't know it." Pulling the needle from her arm, he slipped it back into his pocket and caressed the side her face. "You like poets don't you? I knew one once. He was a gardener and a prisoner. He knew everything from sonnets to the paths of comets. He had been a great man, but you know him as something much lesser."

Standing, he went to the door and spoke to the guards before closing it. Turning, he smiled at Evey. "I know a game we could play today. I do, I do. The game can be played in silence. No reason to speak, no, no, no. "

Crossing back to Evey, he stood above her watching her eyes fight to stay open. "For this game you do not even have to be awake. No, no. This is a game for me to enjoy. I like this one." Dropping to his knees, he reached out his hand and grabbed her face, squeezing the battered jaw. Eyes flying open, Evey tried to scream as tears coursed from her eyes.

With one hand holding her face, Rossiter let the other fall to his crotch and unzip his trousers.

**VEV**

The young Fingerman walked causally into alleyway next to the bar, unzipping his pants as he went. He was hard already. Just the thought of the stranger's mouth sucking him off was enough to get him ready.

With a grin, he nodded to the man who stood waiting patiently in the shadows and stepped into the darkness.

**VEV**

_Pain. The feeling, the emotion, which lets you know you are still alive. _

Evey didn't know how much longer she was going to survive. She had lost track of the days she had been held in the cell and forced to live in her own filth.

The Shadow Gallery was like a dream. She wasn't even certain if it was real anymore or if it had all been a dream. When images of it floated to her mind, it brought brief sensations of warmth and happiness. When she thought of the Shadow Gallery, when she thought of V, she could remember feeling safe and secure. She could remember feeling loved.

_Such a child. Such a god damned, fucking child. That Evey is gone, babe. She's dead and gone. Dead as you're going to be. Any day now he is going to kill you._

The man on top of her grunted, his muscles flexing as he strained, increasing his rhythm.

_You are not going to amuse him for too much longer. He is going to get tired of raping you. It's the only thing keeping you alive. The fact he likes to fuck you is what keeps him from killing you. _

She could feel his body tighten, preparing itself for release.

_Maybe he is waiting. Maybe he is waiting for V to come and rescue you. The only problem is V is not going to want you when he finds out this creature has had you... He will kill you himself. He isn't going to want someone who has been turned into nothing more than a dirty jailer's whore._

Hands clamped on to her shoulders and the grunting noises grew louder as she felt hot liquid squirt into her body. He lurched once, twice again, before finally finishing.

_V will never want you again. His Evey Hammond is dead and only you remain._

**VEV**

V circled the young man slowly, his hands clasped behind his back and the click of his boots drowning out the sounds of moans.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"I don't know," he gasped painfully. "I don't know where they took her."

"Liar," he stated calmly.

The knife blade flashed and a deep cut appeared in the body of the man hanging from the ceiling.

"I shall cut you to shreds. I shall do it slowly and precisely. You will bleed to death over a course of days, but believe me, it will be agonizing. I will make you suffer. So, I ask again. Where is she?"

"I don't know." V's hand moved and the man's scream erupted in the room.

"She is in your facility. I need to know what floor she is being held on."

Tears ran from the captive's eyes as he tried to calm his fear and bite back his pain. "I don't know."

Again there was a scream as a dull blade sliced through flesh.

"Oh please stop. Please, God, stop."

V looked at the bleeding body before him, his head tilting to the side. "I am no God." The blade flashed.

"Rossiter. Rossiter has her. I don't know where." He could no longer hold back the tears. The boy let them come. With a wail he began to weep for the end of his life, praying it would come soon.

"Rossiter?"

V held his blade.

"Yes… Rossiter. He has her. Please. Please let me go. I don't know where, I swear."

"Rossiter."

The blade flashed and the young man screamed.

**VEV**

Gordon was surprised when V walked into the kitchen. He wasn't certain if he should speak or not, so he waited and watched. He knew something had happened. He could tell by the slow, lethargic movements of the man's body. He knew from the way V sat the teapot on the burner and mechanically removed the makings for tea from the cupboard.

Something earth shattering had occurred. The question was, what was it?

"Can I help you?" asked Gordon at last.

V turned slowly.

"No."

"Has something happened?"

"Yes."

Gordon nodded. He already knew something had.

"May I ask what?"

For several moments V was silent, the mask staring aimlessly at the kettle, hiding the expression of the man in its casing.

"V?"

He turned; the kettle in his hand.

"I found her."

**VEV**

The power sprays hit her hard, making her cry out in pain.

In an odd way, she was happy he had decided to take her to the sprayers after all. At least his scent would be off of her. Her skin would be raw and painful, but his scent would be gone.

Pulling back on the chains she tried to shift her legs. If she could raise one, if the water jets could hit her in just the right way, maybe she could wash his seed away. Evey turned, but it was impossible to do.

_I survived another moment. I survived. _She turned her face and looked directly into the spray.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: It Continues**

The plan was simple. He would walk in, kill everyone in sight, collect Evey, and walk away. He saw absolutely no problem with it. Gordon, however, thought it insane.

"It can't be done. You can't just walk up to the doors and say, 'Hello, I'm the terrorist Codename V and please release my paramour who you are holding hostage! That is, if you do not mind, may I kindly have her back? They would laugh in your face."

The mask tilted, studying the comedian. "They will be dead long before the hello. I see no point in introducing myself to a corpse."

"God damn it V, be serious."

"I am."

The desire to shake the masked man was overwhelming. All Gordon wanted to do was to pick up a bronze statue of some hefty weigh and bash the other man repeatedly in the head. _I'll give him a seriously good whack and it'll knock some sense into him, _he thought as he looked at V in a state of complete consternation. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to try again to reason with the obvious madman.

"V, You will not make it to the doors. The moment they see you, they will kill you. What use to this country or to Evey are you dead? You can't save her if you're dead."

Gordon waited for a reply, but the mask still sat at a tilt, staring at him in a most unnerving manner.

"V, are you listening to me? Can you hear me?"

The mask turned and looked back at the whetstone and knives which were neatly lain out across the work space. "Unfortunately Dietrich, I am sorry to say there is no way to avoid hearing you. Even if I left the room, tied you up and gagged you, I am certain I would have to continue to hear your squawking. I am beginning to consider the latter as I have much work to do and you are becoming a rather annoying distraction."

"Damn it man, you are not the only one to care about her." He was getting frustrated and V's blasé attitude was irritating his very last nerve. "What you are prosing is suicide. Complete and total suicide. They are going to kill her, then they are going to kill you. No questions asked."

With a heavy sigh V sat down the blade he was carefully sharpening. "There is where you are incorrect Dietrich. My death shall be a public spectacle filled with lights and media. Sulter wants my head on the preverbal platter and presented to the people. John the Baptist shall be I. They will not kill me until it can be shone what happens to someone who dares to defy the government. Likewise, they will not kill Evey until they have had time to use her to torture me."

Gordon could not argue, the man did have a point. "But to walk up to the door and present yourself."

"Ah," The mask tilted in that way Gordon despised. "That is where you come in my dear Dietrich. You did offer your assistance did you not?"

"I did." He answered slowly, absolutely certain he had just signed his own death warrant.

**AN…sorry to have been away for some long and sorry this is short. Hopefully the gods will be with me and I can provide more soon.**


End file.
